


Undercover Love

by NYS30



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: A wild Ian appears, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, O.A decides to join the party, Rosaline is Kristen's sister, Sharing a Bed, Sugar Baby Kristen, Sugar Daddy Jubal, Trope-only one bed, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, a little violence, a slight crossover with Still Star Crossed, a wild Mike Cutter appears!, but modern, but still giving Isobel heart eyes, he's a doctor this time around, mentions of abuse/assault, minor mentions of blood, sexy times......finally!, slight mention of murder, we officially have a conspiracy ya'll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Jubal and Kristen go undercover to catch a killer.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 48
Kudos: 96





	1. The Set up

Kristen knocked on the door with hesitation, being called into the SAC's office after official duty hours was normally not a good thing.

"Come in!" Isobel's voice rang out.

Opening the door, she blinked in surprise. She expected to see Isobel, but Jubal sitting in one of the chairs that flanked her desk was unexpected. He inclined his head in her direction, but said nothing, which made her even more nervous.

Isobel gestured to the only other unoccupied chair, "Have a seat, please."

Kristen decided to rip the band-aid off, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no." Isobel rushed to assure her, "Nothing's wrong, I assume you've been keeping an eye on the investigation into Senator Marshall's murder." It sounded like a question, but Kristen knew it was more of a statement.

"Of course." It was a big story when a sitting senator was found shot to death last week. Ever since then, the FBI had been working overtime to try and find out who did it, but thus far had come up with no viable suspects.

"Well, we found a lead we can hopefully chase down." Jubal spoke up.

"That's great!" Kristen cheered, "Do you need me to analyze something?"

Isobel shook her head, "Not exactly."

"I don't understand."

"Senator Marshall was found to have been a frequent visitor of a particular club." Isobel explained. "Which ordinarily wouldn't be a big deal, but we've also been able to link three prior assaults that happened there within the last month." She slid a file over to Kristen, "Those cases were closed without being given their proper due, and we think there may have been more that were covered up."

Kristen's look of confusion vanished as she perused the file, the list of names that frequented the club read like a who's who of New York's elite. There were Congressmen, Judges, and even high-ranking members of the FBI on the list. No wonder they had been unable to gain any traction in the investigation.

"So, I guess trying to secure a search warrant has been futile." Kristen guessed.

"We've been stonewalled at every turn." Isobel agreed, she exchanged a look with Jubal. "Which is why I want to attack this a different way. I want to put a few agents in there undercover to see if that gets us a little closer to finding the killer."

"Okay, yeah. That sounds smart." Kristen nodded, "Did you want me to compile a list of names? I'm assuming I'll be doing this on the low because of the sensitive nature of the op."

"Not exactly." For the first time, Isobel looked a little unsure.

"Kris, they want to put me under, with you as my…..partner." Jubal revealed. "The club caters to a specific dynamic, older more established men with younger women."

"Like a Sugar Daddy kind of thing?"

"That would be correct." Jubal confirmed.

"Oh." She breathed out. She would be lying if she said she wasn't interested. Ever since her return to duty she's been mostly stuck in the JOC, all the while itching to get back to field work.

Her chance was staring her right in the face, not only was this an opportunity to redeem herself, but to get more experience in the field.

_Not to mention, you get a chance to play pretend with someone who's normally totally off limits._ Her traitorous mind whispered. Kristen tamped down on that thought with a vengeance. A man was dead, there were assault victims that were owed justice, there was no need to bring her personal thoughts into this.

"I'll do it." She closed the file with a snap.  
~~~~~~~~~

Things moved pretty fast after she said yes.

Within a week they had temporarily suspended all of her social media, and set up fake profiles in their place. Kristen scoured Instagram for inspiration and tips on how to cultivate her new identity. She would still be required to come into work, so her day to day look wouldn't change too much. But her outfits for nights and weekends needed to say something to the effect of "I like to be taken care of by wealthy older men."

"So, what look are you going for?" Emily asked as they browsed Instagram for ideas.

"I'm thinking professional by day, Instagram baddie with a Lori Harvey spin by night?" Kristen showed her the looks she had already pulled and saved.

"Damn, Kristen." The other agent whistled in appreciation, "You are definitely not playing around, I like."

"You don't think it's too much?" Kristen bit her lip.

"Hell no. Jubal is going to lose his damn mind." Emily snickered to herself.

Kristen frowned, "In a bad way?"

"No, not in a bad way at all. Why do you think you two were chosen?" Emily's phone rang, and she had to leave before Kristen could ask what she meant by that statement.

~~~~~~~~~

Realistically, Kristen knew there would be some PDA involved, they wouldn't have a shot in hell of convincing people they were a couple without appearing close. They already were pretty tactile with each other, neither ever hesitated in getting in the others personal space. But for some reason, now that they needed to be handsy, it was proving to be a roadblock for Kristen.

Since this was her first long term undercover assignment, and Jubal had been out of the field for a while, they were assigned a coach to help them get prepared. Agent Micheals was a 15 year veteran, and had done numerous undercover ops.

"Can you not look like you're going to jump out of your skin every time he touches you?" Their undercover coach asked, looking at the two in exasperation. "And you-" she turned to Jubal, "you're hesitating! Why are you both so tentative with each other?"

"I'm sorry." Kristen fiddled with her fingers. She was a naturally reserved person, not used to performing for an audience. Not to mention, she had spent years down playing her feelings for Jubal, so having to undo all that work was wreaking havoc on her emotions. "Let's try it again."

"Maybe we should assign someone else." Agent Michaels suggested. "No offense Agent Chazal, but this is a high profile case, and we need an agent that can deliver. Perhaps we can recall Agent Bell, or Agent Ryder?"

"Maybe you need to ease up a little, Lillian." Jubal interjected, coming to stand so close to Kristen that she could feel the heat of him at her back. "It's only been a few days, we'll get it right."

Agent Michaels merely raised an eyebrow, "If you say so."

Jubal nudged Kristen, prompting her to turn and face him. "Don't worry about it, you're doing great." As he spoke, he ran his hands up and down her arms. "It's the extra people in the room, right?" She nodded. "Okay, pretend they're not even here, it's just you and me." As he spoke, he brought his hands to rest on the sides of her neck. "Do you want this?"

"Of course."

"Then show them."

Kristen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. To hell with it, she'd deal with the repercussions later. She loosened the tightly held reins on her emotions and opened her eyes to meet his gaze. She slid her arms around his waist, not bothering to hide her pleased smile when she felt him jump a little at her touch. "Hi."

"Hi back." His answering smile matched hers as his thumb brushed over the pulse point in her neck.

"Well, I'm uncomfortable, so good job guys." Stuart's dry voice cut through the silence in the room and brought them back to reality.

Agent Michaels was watching them with a speculative look. "I stand corrected."

~~~~~~~~~

Kristen had assumed that she would be staying in her own apartment for the duration, but apparently the FBI were dead set on going all out on their cover. One night after work while they were still in the planning phase,Jubal handed her a list of potential places for them to stay in for the duration and asked her to pick her were high rise penthouses, stately homes, and everything in between.

"How am I supposed to choose a place? They're all gorgeous." Kristen exclaimed as she sifted through the photos. She was almost at the end of the list when she spotted one that made her stop in her tracks. She went online to find additional pictures and was not disappointed. It was a condo that boasted five bedrooms, four bathrooms, floor to ceiling windows, and a killer kitchen with an outside patio area.

But what put it over the edge was the bathroom in the master suite. It was big and spacious, with a large soaking tub that Kristen ached to try out immediately.

She pointed out a picture of the bathroom, "Hi. I live here now."

Jubal chuckled as he leaned over her shoulder, "Okay, looks like we have a winner, good choice. I was eyeing that one myself, I like the outdoor grill."

"You grill?" Kristen asked.

He shrugged, "Pretty much the only thing I can do successfully. I can get by in the kitchen, but grilling is my thing."

"You know I'm going to need proof." She teased.

"Challenge accepted." He shot her a grin as he walked away to speak with the realtor.

Kristen thought back to the previous week while glancing at the pictures of the condo again, and felt herself getting excited. She was about to embark on her very first undercover assignment, she just hoped she hadn't taken on more than she could handle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins..

Jubal picked a fine time to stop drinking.

Never mind the fact that he had actually stopped drinking 10 years earlier, he suddenly was overcome with the urge to drink until his mind was cloudy with the haze of alcohol.

Pros? He wouldn't have to endure this torture sober.

Cons? The thought of letting Kristen (not to mention his office) down. He knew he couldn't let her go through this with a partner that wasn't all in. He knows first hand how some of the men that belonged to that club operated, and he'd be damned if he left her alone to wade through all that bullshit.

Hell, he hated being around it even though he was born and bred in it.

"Elton!" Jubal winced at the sound of his middle name being boomed across the room. He would need to come clean with Kristen about that, too. He'd worked hard to distinguish the man he was now from the kid he had once been.

"Mr. Madsen" Jubal met the man halfway and offered his hand, "Good to see you again."

"Oh, none of that." The older man says jovially, clasping Jubal's hand tightly in his, "It's Don, feels like you're almost one of us now."

Jubal smiled uneasily, just what he spent most of his life trying to avoid. "Well, Don, I want to thank you for helping me close on this place." He gestured to the lavish home he was standing in. "I know it normally takes more time to close on a house."

"Nonsense, I was happy to do it. Your father has been good to me over the years, glad I could return the favor." He waved away Jubal's gratitude, "Now, let's have a look at you. All grown up, and an FBI agent at that." He leaned in a little closer even though it was only the two men in the house, "I have to say, I really admire you for striking out on your own. You could have just gone to work for your father and coasted, but you forged your own path. Proud of you, son."

Jubal squirmed at the statement, his father had all but laughed in his face when Jubal had announced that he would be turning down his full ride to Wharton to attend the FBI academy. Jubal had initially applied as a joke, but hearing his father outright laugh had lit a fire in him like nothing else. He excelled in Quantico out of pure spite.

"Thank you sir…Don." He amended when the older man mock frowned at him.

"Now, where is the lovely little lady that inspired you to finally let loose?"

Jubal checked his watch, "She should be here any moment." Right as he finished speaking he heard loud music coming from just outside. He exchanged confused glances with Don before heading over to check it out. He was almost at the door when it burst open. "Bae, you in here?"

Jubal stopped in his tracks unable to form a coherent thought. Kristen had somehow managed to transform herself from the slightly reserved professional that he had come to know and depend on, to someone that he was sure he'd seen in a music video back when MTV still played them.

Gone were the sensible slacks and button down blouses, in its place was skin. Miles and miles of skin. Kristen's heels ( where did she learn to walk in heels that high?) clicked across the floor as she made her way to his side. She was outfitted in an olive green outfit that skimmed her figure. The shorts showcased her thighs and the front was unzipped enough that Jubal got a very generous view of her cleavage.

When she was close enough, he acted without thought and held out his arm. Kristen slid under like they'd been doing the action on the regular, while leaning up to graze her lips across his cheek. This close he could see she was wearing more makeup than she normally did at the office. He would have to ask her about her extra long ponytail that she definitely did not have earlier that week at a later time.

Yeah, he picked a fine time to stop drinking.

****

"Thank God that's over." Kristen exclaimed as she closed the front door. Jubal watched in amusement as she wasted no time in kicking off her sky high heels. "You think he bought it?" Without the clacking of her shoes on the floor, she was silent as she made her way to the living room and plopped down on the large inviting sectional.

"Pretty sure he did." Jubal answered as he took a seat as well, "We have officially been invited to join him as his guests this evening."

"Just as guests?"

"Well, there's normally a 6 month wait while they vet a potential new member." Jubal explained. "But in this case, since they know me, it's been fast tracked, wouldn't surprise me if we left there tonight with an offer for membership"

Kristen adjusted herself on the couch, tucking her legs underneath, "They know you?"

"Yeah" Jubal rested his head on the back of the couch. "I've, uh" he cleared his throat, "I've been approached before, about joining."

"Why you?" Kristen sounded inquisitive, but he kept his gaze focused on the ceiling.

"What do you know about my background?" Jubal asked.

"Um, not much. Contrary to popular opinion, I don't have a dossier on everyone in the office tucked away somewhere." He felt her shift around on the couch.

He huffed out a laugh before going silent for a moment, "My father is a member, and it's always been assumed that I would follow in his steps."

"Your father lives here?"

"No, he has a residence here, but he mostly stays out in California. The guy you saw is one of his long time business partners. He knew me when I was nothing but a spoiled rich kid that consistently drank all his father's best bourbon."

"Huh."

He chanced a look in her direction, she was staring off into space, absently playing with the ends of her ponytail. Reaching over, he grasped a tendril, "Where'd this come from?"

She lightly slapped his hand away and shook her head causing her hair to fly around, "You don't like it? I was going for an Ariana Grande look."

"I don't know who that is, but this whole look is….interesting." He gestured in her direction.

"Too much?" Kristen wrinkled her nose, and Jubal fought the urge to grin at the gesture.

"Just a bit." He agreed, "I know the stereotype is to look and act like you're barely out of high school, but that seriously creeps me out."

"So, when we go to out dinner tonight?" Kristen probed.

He shrugged, a little uneasy with telling her how to dress in order to specifically appeal to him. "Leave the ponytail…..but you can keep the heels." He waggled his eyebrows at her in an exaggerated manner, causing her to break out in laughter. They tossed around a few other clothing choices, Jubal letting her know where his preferred tastes lay..

"Speaking of dinner tonight." Kristen was fidgeting with a throw pillow.

"Are you nervous? You're gonna be fine." Jubal tried to reassure her.

"No, it's." she took a deep breath, "Look, I don't know the proper way to say this, so I'm going to say it."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be okay?" The question threw Jubal for a loop. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm assuming this isn't gonna be a dry dinner, and the other outings or events that we will be attending eventually." She looked up from the pillow, "Are you going to be okay with being around alcohol?"

"Oh, that." Internally, he breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment there he thought she was going to bring up what level of PDA they should be displaying tonight.

"I'm sorry if I'm overstepping-"

"You're not overstepping" Jubal turned to face her head on, "In fact, I meant to bring that up before now." He dug in his pocket for his token, "I've been sober for 11 years 5 months and 3 weeks. I'm not going to lie and say that the urge to drink is gone, because it's not. It will always be there, but Kris, I swear to you, I am committed to staying sober."

"I know. " She smiled softly at his look of confusion. "Jubal, I see you pretty much every day, and every day we're dealing with stressful situations. Hell, there are nights when I go home and hit the bottle. I just wanted to check in with you to see if there's anything I can do to help. Would you prefer if we didn't keep alcohol in the house?"

Jubal felt warmth bloom in his chest, the fact that she was even thinking of him and his comfort was confirmation that he made the right choice in choosing her for the op.

"Not necessary, do you know how many dinners and celebrations I've been to over the years? You don't have to change your habits for me. I won't be tempted."

_'Not by the alcohol, at least.''_ His traitorous mind snarked.

"Oh, you wouldn't be." Kristen assured him. "Nine times out of ten when I did go home and hit the bottle, I had to swing by the store and buy the bottle first. I'm not a real big drinker."

"Okay, so how about we leave it like that? You buy it whenever you want to, and I won't touch it. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I can do that." She looked around, "Where a clock, what time is it? We still need to get the support team in here and I have to get ready for dinner tonight."

"I'll make the call, but it shouldn't take you that long to get ready, right?" From the incredulous look she sent his way, Jubal got the sinking feeling he had misspoke.

******

Five hours later saw Jubal emerge from his bedroom adjusting his cufflinks while striding towards the kitchen. He passed Ian and Stuart who were relaxing on the sectional watching T.V, "You guys comfortable?" Ian, to his credit, jumped up immediately while Stuart barely moved except to pat the seat next to him, "Have a seat, dude. Who knows how long they're gonna be?"

"They" being Emily, Kristen, and a few other female agents that Jubal had seen around once or twice. Emily had arrived with the support team and made a bee-line to Kristen. The two had then disappeared to Kristens room, with Emily emerging after an hour to call in the other two female agents for what she called a 'regrouping'.

"We need to get going soon, traffic is going to be a bitch." Jubal had finally gotten his cufflinks latched and was holding out his arm for Ian to do a systems check on his watch. It had been a gift from his father upon graduating Quantico, he figured it would be a nice touch for tonight. Sentimental, but not overly so. It also provided a great cover for the listening and tracking device that was implanted.

"We're ready!" He heard Emily call out. Stuart turned off the T.V and stretched, "It's about time, I'm telling you if I'd been sitting there for another half hour, I would've fallen asleep, and good luck on getting me to move."

"Yeah, I remember that week we spent sharing a room in D.C." Jubal said as he donned his coat.

"You can't still be mad about that."

"I was left outside in the cold all night while you were dozing away." Jubal said in disbelief.

"Bygones." Stuart waved a hand in the air. Luckily Jubal was saved from replying by Emily appearing from the direction of Kristen's room. "Next op like this, I'm calling dibs, that bathtub is insane!"

"Don't hate." Kristen padded out of the room next, heels in hand. "I told you, you can come and use it whenever."

Jubal's mouth went dry, dimly he heard Ian and Stuart both compliment Kristen, but he was having trouble putting words together. Gone was the ponytail and heavy makeup, in it's place was a fresh faced Kristen who's hair was flowing freely down her back. She was clad in a low cut red dress that clung to her every curve that Jubal's hands were already itching to touch.

"Can't forget this." Ian approached her with the necklace that would serve as her tracker and listening device. Emily held her hair back as Ian fumbled to place it around her neck. Jubal was about to step in when Ian stepped back with a flourish, "ta da!" The necklace ended up settled in the valley between her breasts, deliberately drawing the eye down to her cleavage.

"Alright, we should be going." Stuart clapped him on the back, jerking him out of his stupor just in time to see Kristen turn to him as if waiting for his approval. "Well?"

"Beautiful." He managed to croak out. God, what was he thinking when he chose her for this assignment?

Her smile was bright like the sun, and he had to turn away under the guise of getting her coat in order to not be blinded by it. Everyone was gathered by the door, Emily giving a few last minute tips as she helped Kristen into another pair of impossibly high heels.

"Breathe, man." Stuart muttered under his breath. "Or don't." He stepped back when all Jubal did was look at him.

"Such a gentleman." Kristen teased as he held out her coat for her. Once her coat was on, she turned to look at him from head to toe, "You clean up good."

Jubal preened a little at her compliment, "Well, you know, it helps that nobody is going to be looking at me tonight, takes the pressure off trying to appear presentable."

Kristen smiled impishly, "I wouldn't say that nobody is going to be looking." She reached out to adjust the lapels of his coat. In her heels, she still just barely cleared his chin, and he had to fight the urge to drop a kiss on her forehead. "There, perfect."

"Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to take.

"We shall."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dinner to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to SpartanLady16 for her help!

Walking into the Kings Club with Jubal was like stepping back in time. The setup and layout of the club would have not been out of place in an episode of Mad Men; it simply reeked of old money and privilege.

"Whoa." Kristen said under her breath as she unbuttoned her coat.

"Yeah, it's a bit much." Jubal agreed. "I don't remember it being this ostentatious." He helped her out of her coat.

Kristen looked up in surprise, "You've been here before?"

Jubal nodded as he took off his own coat, "A few times when I was younger, mostly cause my old man is a snob who insists that this is the only place you can get a good steak." He hesitated before adding, "And then once a few years back when I was asked to join."

"Oh. You mean while you were still with Sam?" Kristen hoped she wasn't stepping over a line with her question.

"Uh huh, but I turned them down." Jubal rested both hands on her shoulders, "I may be a lot of things Kristen, but a cheater is not one of them." His eyes briefly flicked up to something over her shoulder before returning to hers, "Showtime." He moved his hands so he was cupping her face and leaned down to brush a kiss across her forehead.

Kristen didn't stop her reaction as she leaned into him, gladly accepting the token of affection. Having Jubal by her side in this made the butterflies in her stomach settle a little. Although they came back in full force once they cleared the entrance and made their way to the only occupied table in the place.

Three other couples were seated around the table, a few talking quietly amongst themselves. Kristen recognized one of the men as Don, the person that helped Jubal buy the condo. Next to him was a statuesque blonde that looked to be somewhere in her mid to late 30's. She was moderately dressed, her only jewelry consisting of a brilliant emerald ring

The next couple exuded the Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby image. He was a balding 50 something stuffed in a suit that was a bit too small for him, probably a holdover from his younger days. His companion looked like she would be able to fit in at any college sorority house. Her dress was low cut and fit so tight; Kristen winced in sympathy. Her neck was adorned with a dazzling diamond necklace, and when she pushed her platinum blonde hair back off her shoulders, the size of the diamond earrings damn near blinded Kristen.

The last couple, Kristen noticed, didn't interact with anyone, including each other. The man was angrily typing away on his smartphone and muttering to himself. Every now and then he would lean over to hiss something in the ear of his companion, who would respond with an exaggerated eye roll and toss of her hair. They would be an attractive pair if not for the obvious hostility radiating from them both.

"Oh great." Jubal muttered.

Kristen felt the butterflies come back with a vengeance "What's wrong, do we need to leave?"

"No it's nothing like that." He rushed to assure her, "I just know that guy" he gestured to the guy who was now staring at his phone like he wished he could set it on fire. "He was a few years ahead of me in school, and a world class asshole."

"So you're saying he might have pictures of you as a teenager?" Kristen tried to lighten the mood.

Jubal cracked a smile, his dimples making a brief appearance, "In your dreams, Chazal." He followed up the remark by wrapping an arm around her waist and tickling her. Kristen tried to keep her laugh quiet, but Jubal wouldn't let up and her laugh eventually caught the attention of the table.

"There you two are!" Don got up as they approached the table. "So glad you could join us tonight." He shook Jubal's hand and pressed a fatherly kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks for inviting us." Jubal answered, pulling out Kristen's chair for her.

"Let me introduce you." He swept an arm over the table. "This is Katya." He said, referring to the intimidating blonde sitting next to him. She gave them both a smile that was all lips, no warmth reached her eyes at all. "Hello." Kristen noted she had traces of an accent that she couldn't immediately discern.

"This is George and Tiffany." The older man merely inclined his head, but the girl, Tiffany, almost leaped out of her seat in her excitement, "Hi! I am so happy to meet you, I love your dress, is that a Herve Leger?" She spoke with a strong southern accent.

"Um, yes it is, thank you." Kristen responded, "I love your earrings." At the compliment, Tiffany beamed. The girl couldn't have been any older than 23 at the most. Her bubbly personality and warm exterior made Kristen question just how it was that she got mixed in with this crowd.

"Oh, I got these from Georgie." She reached over to squeeze her companions arm. "He always buys me the nicest things." George flushed red, and puffed out his chest at the compliment. She looked like she was going to say more, but ended up getting cut off by the man sitting on her other side, finally looking up from his phone.

"Yes, it's like he's got his very own Barbie doll."

Tiffany's smile dimmed considerably as she sat back in her chair and withdrew her hand from George's arm. George patted her hand while frowning across the table. As the smug asshole looked her up and down, Kristen knew she would have a problem with this guy, prior friction with Jubal notwithstanding. Anyone that could act like such an asshole to someone so sweet was a person that she knew to steer clear of.

Don cleared his throat, "I'm sure you remember Mark." His voice was flat, almost as if it pained him to say the other man's name. "And his date, Jessica." She spared the two of them a glance, and said a curt hello before returning to her phone.

Mark slid his phone into his coat pocket, "It's been a while, huh Valentine? You still keep up with the old crew?"

Kristen could feel Jubal tense up, "Mark, yeah it's been a while. Unfortunately I haven't, you know, work and all."

Mark's gaze slid over Kristen, and she fought not to shudder in disgust, "Nice work if you can get it."

'Which your ass never will.' Kristen thought to herself.

"What do you do, sweetheart?" He paused, "Well, besides the obvious."

She felt Jubal straighten up in his seat, but she placed her hand on his knee before he could say anything, she knew how to deal with guys like this, "Kristen."

"What?"

"My name is Kristen, and I work for the FBI as an analyst."

Kristen watched as his gaze bounced back and forth between her and Jubal, as if he were trying to figure out the answer to a riddle. Neither she nor Jubal offered any extra explanation of their relationship, they just sat in silence. Finally he slapped his hands on the table, "Well, who says you can't find love at work? This calls for champagne, let's have a toast for the happy couple."

He rudely snapped his fingers as he called over to the wait staff that were assembling by the bar, "Bring us a bottle of Dom Perignon Plenitude, the Rose." He turned back to the table as they jumped into action.

Before long, there were servers hovering around them handing out menus and filling glasses with champagne, water, and whatever else they requested. Jubal naturally declined the alcoholic drink, so Kristen did as well, even though he tried to urge her to at least try some.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you're on the wagon. Must have slipped my mind." Kristen highly doubted that, and with one quick look around the table, she was sure that she wasn't the only one having that thought. "That doesn't mean you can't partake" He addressed Kristen, "Go on, Katherine, take a glass."

"It's Kristen, and no thank you." She put a halt to any additional comments by picking up her menu and reading it's contents.

Which was a whole lot of nothing but salads. Literally. The whole menu consisted of various salads. Kristen snuck a glance at Jubal's menu, his looked normal, so what the hell? She got her answer as the other couples placed their orders, the men ordering steaks, while the women all stuck to their respective menus.

 _'I'm going to starve doing this damn op.'_ Kristen thought to herself glumly as she closed her menu after placing her own meager order. She could feel Jubal looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but luckily, he was smart enough not to ask any questions.

*****

She had never felt so close to committing murder as she did right now. Watching Jubal and the other men savor their steak while she had to nibble on a few leaves of lettuce and vegetables was a special kind of torture that Kristen hoped to never experience again. And to top it all off, the other women didn't even eat all of their salads! She watched in amazement as one by one, they each set down their cutlery and proclaimed they were full.

Well, Kristen was calling bullshit on that, she ate everything on her plate.

Briefly she wondered who was watching the surveillance tapes, cause if it were either Stuart or O.A, she would never hear the end of it. She hoped it was Emily, or even Isobel. They would understand her pain and suffering.

"Now that is a meal." Mark dramatically set his knife down on his empty plate. "You ladies don't know what you're missing, this steak is wonderful." He took a gulp of the bourbon that he'd ordered during dinner.

 _'This bitch.'_ Kristen tried to set him on fire with her mind, but unfortunately, her fire starting abilities seemed to be on the fritz.

 _'Probably because you haven't eaten in almost 12 hours.'_ Her mind supplied helpfully. She had eaten breakfast that morning, but her nerves were too shot to eat lunch. Which she was really regretting now as she watched the waiters came and cleared their plates with no mention of dessert.

"Gentlemen, why don't we adjourn to the lounge for after dinner drinks and cigars?" Don suggested. "You ladies can head into the parlour and get to know each other better."

"Those of us that drink, that is." Mark muttered as he drained the last of his bourbon. Kristen didn't even try to temper her reaction, she let exactly what she was feeling show on her face.

"Kris." She had been so busy shooting daggers at Mark, that she hadn't even realized that Jubal had already gotten up from his chair. She took his hand as she stood up, feeling grateful that she hadn't had any of the champagne after all. It would have definitely gone straight to her head, and made it difficult for her to keep her balance.

Jubal dropped her hand and ran his palm up her arm and over her shoulder, eventually coming to rest on the back of her neck. With a little pressure he tilted her head up as he leaned down to speak softly in her ear, "He's not worth it." And before Kristen could respond one way or the other, he shifted slightly and brought his lips to meet hers.

Kristen swooned. She would of course deny it later, but there was no other word for it. Her eyes fluttered closed while she reached out to clutch his lapel to steady herself as she leaned into the kiss. Every time she had previously pictured kissing Jubal for the first time, she never thought it would happen while he was pretending to be her Sugar Daddy on an op.

He pulled back from the kiss, and Kristen almost moaned in disappointment. He brushed his nose across hers, "Okay?" She wasn't sure if he was asking if she was okay to separate, if she was okay with not responding to Mark, or if she was okay with him kissing her, she just nodded.

"Okay."

She extricated herself from his arms and watched as he followed the rest of the men into a hallway that she guessed led to the smoking area.

"Oh my stars, you two are too cute for words!" The declaration reminded Kristen that not only was she not alone, but also that she was still on the job. She turned to face the other women that were left behind. Tiffany was standing with her hands clasped to her chest, looking like she had just seen magic for the first time. Jessica was standing next to the southern blonde with an annoyed look on her face. And Katya….

Katya was watching Kristen, her face giving nothing away. The older woman moved in closer, still inspecting her from head to toe. Kristen merely raised an eyebrow, she was not going to let this woman intimidate her.

Finally Katya clapped her hands once, "Come, we can talk while we drink and maybe have dessert."

Kristen felt her hopes soar, "There's more food?"

****

"You like him." Katya said as she took a sip of her martini.

"Huh?" Kristen looked up from her "dessert". They were perched on stools at the bar waiting on Jessica and Tiffany to return from their smoke break. One of the waitresses who also worked behind the bar had taken pity on Kristen and had given her a bowl full of mixed fruit. Kristen had all but fallen over herself thanking the woman who looked a bit taken back by her gratitude.

"You like him." She repeated . "There are stars in your eyes when you look at him. It gives him too much power over you. Lesson number one, guard your heart, do not give them the tools in which to hurt you."

Kristen pushed her now empty bowl away, "I appreciate the lesson, but you don't know Jubal. He's not-"

"He's not what?" Jessica had appeared from a side door with Tiffany trailing behind her. "He's a man isn't he?" She scoffed. "They're all the same, and these rich ones are a totally different breed."

"George is nice." Tiffany countered as she played with her necklace.

"If he's so nice, then why is he sneaking around with you when his wife is sitting at home alone?" Jessica sniped as she excused herself to go to the restroom. Tiffany looked like she wanted to say something else, but turned towards the bar and ordered a martini for herself.

"You'll have to ignore Jessica, Mark is…..not a nice man." Katya sighed. "You got a little taste of it at dinner, but he is usually worse than that."

"He's an asshole." Kristen was shocked to hear the words come out of Tiffany's mouth. "I don't know why Jess stays with him, especially after what happened with Lindsay."

The urge to ask who Lindsay was and what happened was strong, but Kristen saw Katya make a gesture to the young blonde to get her to stop talking. She made a mental note to get Tiffany alone on a later day and pump her for information.

Jessica returned from the restroom on unsteady feet, and it was only when Kristen jumped up to help her onto a stool did she see remnants of the telltale white powder beneath her nose. "What?" Jessica snapped.

Kirsten wordlessly picked up a napkin from the bar and offered it to her, "I think your lipstick is smudged, you should check on that." Kristen turned away as the brunette pulled out her compact and swore under her breath.

The rest of the night was spent talking about other topics. She learned that Katya was European, specifically Bosnian. She immigrated to the U.S shortly after the Bosnian war and put herself through school, meeting Don sometime thereafter. Tiffany was a native of Mississippi, and a pageant child through and through. She had competed all through her childhood, up until her first year of college. That was when she met George, who whisked her away from her small town to New York.

When it was time to go, Kristen exchanged numbers with Katya and Tiffany, with the latter promising to give her a call the next morning so they could work out together. Jessica stumbled out, mumbling a barely audible "see ya around" in Kristen's general direction.

"You ready to go?" Jubal held both their coats in his hands.

"God, yes." She hurriedly put on her coat and was making her way towards the exit when she abruptly stopped. "Do you have any cash on you?"

"I've got about 50 bucks." Jubal said after looking in his wallet.

"That'll do." She took the money and dashed back to the bar as fast as she could in her heels.

"This is for you." She told the waitress that had given her the bowl of mixed fruit.

"Oh no, I couldn't." The waitress shook her head.

"Please take it, you saved me from going full hangry and losing my mind tonight." The waitress bit her lip to hide her smile, but accepted the money. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. Have a good night." Kristen returned to Jubal, ducking under his arm. "Okay, now we can go."

"That was nice of you." He said as he escorted her outside to where their SUV was already waiting.

"If there's one thing I've learned, its that if you make friends with the people that work there, you will not only get the best service, but they'll hook you up every now and then." Once she was in the vehicle, she wasted no time in kicking off her heels.

"By the way, we're stopping at the first pizza place we come across, I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks saw Jubal and Kristen settling into a rhythm all their own.

Their days were business as usual, working in the JOC and chasing the bad guys, but most of their nights were taken up by working their undercover case. Each had compiled a list of people that were not only members of the club, but also who may have had reasons to kill the Senator. Even though it was an exclusive club, the members were high profile and it was slow going gathering intel without giving away the fact that they were under investigation.

For Jubal, that meant spending a lot of time in the company of people, and a lifestyle, that he had been happy to leave behind.

Today he had resigned himself to spending half the day on a private golf course, hoping that the relaxed atmosphere (not to mention the free flowing drinks) would be enough to loosen some lips. His thoughts briefly took a detour to wonder what his partner and current housemate was up to today.

When he'd left this morning, she was sitting cross legged on the couch, laptop open as usual, and drinking out of an oversized coffee cup. With her hair wrapped up in some sort of scarf, and wearing what he'd come to know was her 'at home' clothes, she looked years younger than 28, and for a moment Jubal felt guilty for his more salacious thoughts.

She'd waved him off with an airy, "Have fun with the boys today, no strip clubs!"

Jubal fake pouted, "You never let me have any fun." He dodged a pillow that came flying from the couch and left with a laugh.

****

"About damn time, Valentine." Mark's obnoxious voice drew Jubal out of his musings. "Thought you were going to stand us up again."

"Nope, just running a little late." Jubal placed his golf bag on the cart, "Couldn't find my lucky socks."

Mark smirked in Jubal's direction, "Gonna need more than a pair of socks for luck today." He patted Jubal on the back, "Come on, everyone else is already here."

'Everybody' turned out to be Don, George, and a group or people that Jubal only knew in passing. He shook hands with everyone, but he and Don shared a hug. "Thank God you made it; I almost thought I would be left to deal with this asshole on my own."

"There's a good number of people here, why would you be the one dealing with him?" Jubal inquired.

Don snorted, "I have no idea what he has on those guys, but they won't say shit against him. Hell, George won't even be in a room alone with him." He got into a golf cart and signaled for Jubal and George to get in. Before either man could move, Mark zoomed by them in a different cart, almost running George over.

"Some people have no couth." George brushed off the front of his sweater. Jubal raised his eyebrows, that was the harshest thing he's heard the other man say to anyone. He clapped George on the back, "Ignore him, he was just as much an insufferable asshole when he was younger."

"Good to know."

They set off after the other golf carts, and played a leisurely 8 holes, making sure to keep a considerable gap between them and Marks group. It had been a while since Jubal had played, and he knew his back would be complaining in the morning, but in the moment, he was actually having a good time.

Which lasted until they took a break and the group as a whole trekked back to the clubhouse for lunch.

Jubal audibly groaned as Mark sauntered over with a few men from the other groups, "You know, I still can't get over how wrong it is to see you without a drink in your hand. You were always the first to crack open can or bring out a flask, and now you're drinking, what is that, club soda? So disappointing." He took a healthy swig of his drink.

"Yeah well, that was fine and well when we were kids, but we all have to grow up sometime, right?" Jubal leaned back in his chair with a nonchalance that was definitely forced, "I mean, I have a career where I carry around a loaded weapon, and have to be on call 24/7." He shrugged, "It's not that much of a sacrifice." Jubal would go to his grave before he would ever admit to Mark of all people that sometimes the urge to have a drink was so overwhelming that his hands shook.

Mark swirled the ice around in his glass, "What does your girl say about that? I can't imagine it's fun for her to be taken to all these fancy places that you have access to and not be able to drink?"

Jubal grit his teeth, hearing Mark talk about Kristen in anyway was a sore spot, and the asshole knew it. "Kristen is fine with it. I've never stopped her from having a drink if she wants to, and she knows it." He looked right at Mark for his next remark, "I actually like the fact that she doesn't have to be drunk or coked out to want to be with me."

Direct hit. He could see the blood rushing to Marks face, as well as see his hand tighten around his now empty glass. The table was silent before one of the men that arrived with Mark cleared his throat, "So, Elton, what made you finally join our little group? As I recall last we spoke, you were adamant against doing so." The man was a federal judge that was rumored to be on a short list for the Supreme Court one day.

Jubal shifted in his seat, time to start probing. He drained his glass, "Well Judge, It was Senator Marshall's death, actually."

The table again went silent, this time everyone staring at him with dropped jaws. Even Don was looking at him askance. "What?"

Jubal gestured to himself, "I mean, look, I'm FBI. Pretty high up the chain if I say so myself, and when he got killed, there wasn't even a whisper of him being a member. Nothing from here leaked out, and honestly that assured me that I could trust the people here to keep our relationship under wraps." Jubal waited; he hadn't told his observers what he was planning to say, so he was sure that someone, somewhere was freaking out.

He was beginning to think that he overplayed his hand when the judge chuckled, "Yes, that is what we do first and foremost, we protect our own from outside threats and unnecessary probing." He lifted his own tumbler of whiskey to the table at large. He was met with a loud cheer and a clinking of glasses.

The group soon dispersed to head out on the green to play the remaining rounds, but of course Mark had to have the last word. Jubal was returning from the restroom when he ran into the other man along the way, "We take care of our own…if it's agreed upon that he's worth it. Marshall wasn't worth it, and I was the final nail in his coffin. Remember that when you're up there on your high horse." He pushed past Jubal into the bathroom.

He hoped that either Stuart or O.A had gotten that on tape.

****

"Wow." Kristen looked at the mansion in front of them with wide eyes as Jubal helped her out of the SUV. "Isn't it just Don and Katya in there, why do they need so much space?"

"Maybe it's for when his kids come to visit." Jubal lifted a shoulder.

Don had invited him and Kristen over for dinner with just the four of them. Jubal thought it was partly because Don truly wanted to reconnect, and partly because of his comment at lunch. He shifted the bottle of wine to his left hand, so he could link fingers with Kristen with his right. Even though Don had insisted that he didn't need to bring anything, Kristen refused to show up empty handed.

"He's got kids?"

"Two, a boy and a girl." Jubal pursed his lips in thought, "I think they're both in their 20's by now." The door opened before he could even knock, and they were ushered in by a butler who took their coats and the bottle of wine before leading them to the kitchen. Katya was stirring something on the stove while Don was standing beside her with an arm around her waist and whispering in her ear.

Jubal watched as she swatted at his arm before saying something in a foreign language. Kristen had informed him after their first meeting that Katya had emigrated from Bosnia. The moment felt too intimate for two people that were only pretending to be a couple. He looked at Kristen to find her watching the couple with a strange look on her face, he would almost call it wistful, but that may have been his imagination.

"Hey guys." Jubal decided to let them know they had company before it got too awkward.

Don turned with a smile, "You made it! Find the place okay?" He hugged Kristen, and Jubal was pleased to see her return his greeting with genuine warmth. The fact that they seemed to like each other was a good thing to Jubal, Don was someone that he admired and looked up to immensely. While Kristen was his….

What was she to him?

"Do you prefer Jubal, or Elton?" He tore his gaze away from where Don and Kristen were talking to the blonde in front of him. She was tall enough in her heels to look him straight in the face. She kept her expression coolly neutral, awaiting his answer. "Jubal is fine." He managed to say without sounding like he was a child speaking to a stern teacher.

She nodded once, "Hello Jubal." She made no move to hug or kiss him, so he followed her lead and did the same. When Kristen turned from Don, she hugged Katya, and Jubal saw a bit of her icy façade crack.

"Come on, let's head to the grill, I've got to check on the lamb." Don clapped him on the back. Jubal looked to Kristen to see if she would be okay. She shooed him away, "Go be manly and grill, we'll be inside getting sloshed." She linked arms with Katya and the two wandered off.

Don chuckled as they walked outside, "Kat has decided to adopt her, I'm afraid. You may see her on the weekends if you're lucky."

"We work together." Jubal leaned against the railing, "I'm pretty sure I'll get to see her more than weekends."

"That's right, you're lucky then." The smell of grilled meat filled the air as Don lifted the grill cover. "Hand me that bowl, will you?" Jubal passed the bowl and watched as Don brushed the lamb with some sort of liquid.

He decided to get straight to the point, "Did the judge ask you to talk to me?"

"Yes." He set the bowl down, "That was pretty ballsy of you to bring up Senator Marshall."

"Even if it's the truth?" Jubal countered.

"Even if it's the truth." Don said. "Look, you gotta admit that it does seem suspicious that you all of a sudden want to join right after his death, you can see that right?"

"Yeah, of course I can see that, but when they first asked, I was still married to Sam." He faced Don, "I killed my marriage by not being able to put down the bottle, not by being unfaithful. I never stepped out on Sam, I owed her that much."

"I get that. Hell, I understand and applaud you for it. They just want assurances that you're in the club for the right reasons, and not just looking for a way to become head of the New York FBI office by solving a high profile murder through any means possible."

Jubal kept his facial expression the same, even though his stomach was tying itself up in knots. Unbeknownst to Don, that's exactly what he was doing. He forced himself to laugh, "Nah, that's not me. I figure I've got a few years left max before I start winding down."

Don raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah? What are your plans for after? Cause I could always use someone I trust at my company."

Jubal held out a hand, "Easy, nothing is set in stone yet. I haven't even talked to Sam and the kids about it, not to mention Kris." He looked down at the ground, "That's another reason why I needed the club. I can't let her throw her career away, not right now when it's just getting started." He looked up at Don, "She is amazing, and one day she'll probably be sitting in the big chair, but that won't happen if someone sees something that they're not supposed to and doesn't keep quiet."

"Maybe she should be reassigned." Don suggested, "If she's as great as you say she is, and I believe you on that, then she'll still make her way to the top. And this way, you two won't have to go through all this bullshit."

"But talk will follow her, you know it will." Jubal countered, "There was already talk when she got assigned back to the New York office after going through the academy. And yes, I'm not ashamed to say that both Dana and I pulled some strings." He added.

"I don't envy you." Don said softly, "But I will help you out in any way I can." He plated the lamb, "And so will the club, you're one of us now, for better or worse."

****

Dinner was a relaxed affair, just the four of them around the table. Even Katya had eased up a little, although that might have been the wine. Kristen was certainly feeling the effects of it; she was just as much a happy, giggling drunk that he had often imagined she would be.

The only time the laughter stopped was after dinner when Katya asked how they finally managed to get together. Their agreed upon story was that they had always had feelings for the other, but when Kristen was stabbed, it pushed them both to make a move. They figured since the stabbing was public knowledge, it was an easy story for people to verify.

What Jubal hadn't planned on was the same feeling of helplessness to wash over him much like it did that day. He had been connected the whole time, and as a result heard everything. He would never tell Kristen that hearing her gasp for breath as the others were yelling made him seriously consider buying a bottle of bourbon for the first time in a long time.

Kristen held his hand in both of hers while he talked, on the surface it probably looked like she was seeking comfort, but he knew it was so she wouldn't reach up to touch the scar that still marred her neck. He'd seen her make the gesture numerous times since her return to work, even after the scar was fully healed.

"That sounds horrible." Katya spoke up, "I'm glad you survived, _draga._ "

"Me too." Kristen lifted their joined hands to place a kiss on the back of Jubal's hand.

Don slapped his knees as he stood up, "I've got picture albums of Jubal when he was younger." He addressed Kristen, "Wanna see what he looked like as a teenager?" He asked with a wink.

"Yes!" Kristen dropped his hand with a quickness and shot up after Don. They disappeared around the corner, leaving peals of laughter in their wake.

"The day I met her, I told her to guard her heart." Katya spoke up in the now quiet room. "I told her she had stars in her eyes when she looked at you, and it would not bode well for her."

Jubal looked at her in confusion. "Okay."

"I was wrong." Her gaze was direct, "It is not only she who has stars in their eyes."

He didn't even try to correct her assumption.

"Be gentle with each other, you both have the power to hurt each other, even by accident." She narrowed her eyes in his direction, "If you hurt her, I will hurt you. Understand?"

"Yes, absolutely." He rushed to assure her.

"Good." She stood from the couch, "Tea?"

****

"Oh my God, what was this look?" Kristen was sitting on the couch at the condo flipping the pages of the photo album that Don had been so gracious to give her as a parting gift.

"It was the 90's, okay? Give me a break." He sighed as he looked in various kitchen drawers.

"I am so sharing this with O.A." She snickered as she turned the page.

He quickly grew tired of searching in vain, "Where's the lighter?"

"Drawer next to the coffee station." Kristen answered absently. She turned the page and cackled, "What was your hair even doing in this picture?"

Jubal didn't comment as he made a sound of triumph, having finally found the lighter. He walked to the couch and looked over her shoulder letting out his own laughter, "I have no clue."

Kristen sniffed twice before finally looking up from the album, "Where'd you get that?"

Jubal grinned, "You got a photo album, I got Cuban cigars."

"You smoke?"

"I smoke these." He placed the cigar in his mouth.

"You are not going to smoke that in here!" She yelped.

"I don't know, it'll give the place a nice smoky smell." He teased.

"Jubal Elton Valentine, don't you dare." She made a grab for the offending cigar, but due to the alcohol, her hand-eye coordination was a bit off.

"In fact, I think I'll smoke this in your room." Her eyes widened as she shot off the couch to her room. She had barely cleared the couch before he caught her around the waist and hoisted her up.

Kristen was putting up quite the fight, and talking directly in his ear, so neither one heard the front door open.

"Alright, I'm here! Where are the Cuban's and I don't mean the people?" Stuart stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight of their best analyst slung over the shoulder of the Assistant Special Agent in Charge of the New York office of the FBI.

"Can I just get the cigar and go?"


	5. Bon Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're on a boat…..and there's only one bed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to SpartanLady16 for the boat idea.

"...you want me to help you do what?"

Kristen winced at the other woman's tone, "I need you to help me pick out a swimsuit or two for this trip."

"This trip. This trip that you're taking. This trip that you're taking to Bermuda. This trip that you're taking to Bermuda on a YACHT!" Emily said in disbelief.

"Yeah?" Kristen shrugged.

The other agent stared at her for a moment before throwing her hands up, "I swear, the next op like this, I'm calling dibs." She stood up, "alright let's go, but I'm buying something for me too."

**

Hours later, Kristen was the proud owner of three new bathing suits, two new maxi dresses, and a new cocktail dress that Kristen loved way too much to leave behind.

Standing in her room with her suitcase and closet door both wide open, Kristen wished she'd asked Emily to come back to the condo and help her pack. Theoretically, she knew what to bring for a beach vacation, but this was different. Showing up in old cutoffs would not cut it with this crowd.

"Kris?" Jubal knocked on her door before entering and looking astonished at the mess strewn across her bed. "I guess I shouldn't ask how packing is going." He laughed at her obvious frustration.

"It's not funny!" Kristen was fully aware that she came perilously close to whining. "You're a guy, grab a pair of shorts and you can call it good. I, on the other hand, will be expected to look like I stepped off the runway 24/7."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you'd look good in anything." Jubal was studying a spot on the wall beside her head very intensely.

Kristen smiled softly to herself as she turned back to her bed and picked through the nearest pile. Picking up a white one shouldered one piece, a bright yellow bikini, and another one piece suit that was royal blue with a halter top. She grabbed the maxi dresses she'd bought earlier with Emily, as well as the cocktail dress. "How's this?" She gestured to the items she'd just picked out.

Jubal shrugged, "Looks fine to me."

Kristen groaned, "Oh my God, Jubal. Were you like this with Sam?" The question rolled off her tongue before she could stop it. She was considering apologizing when he let out a laugh, "Pretty much, she stopped asking when I didn't notice that she came out in the same outfit twice."

Kristen shook her head as she started packing, "Was there something you needed, or did you just want to keep me company while I packed?"

"Um, yeah." The fond smile he wore slipped off his face and he cleared his throat nervously, "So we'll be on the boat for four nights."

"Yacht." Kristen interrupted, "We'll be on the yacht for four nights." She had never been on a yacht before, the few boats she had been on were nice, no doubt, but definitely not as nice as the pictures she'd seen of Don's boat.

"Okay, yacht." Jubal rolled his eyes before growing serious again, "You know that we're gonna have to share a room, right?"

"I figured." Kristen said, "Is that going to be an issue for you? Cause we can always say it's because you snore?"

"First of all, I don't." Jubal denied, "And no, it's not going to be an issue. I just wanted to check in and make sure."

She felt warmth bloom in her chest, she really did luck out with getting Jubal as an undercover partner. He always made sure to check in with her at every step. "Thanks." She said softly, looking down at the garment in her hands. "But um, while we're talking about stuff, I wanna bring up something else."

"Okay, go for it." He sat down on the end of her bed, and for a moment, Kristen could pretend that they were any other couple talking about plans for their vacation.

She took a deep breath. "PDA." He looked like he was going to say something, so Kristen barreled on, "I know we've had a few kisses, and I'm good with that." She hurried to assure him, "But since we're going to be on a boat….a yacht." She corrected herself, "and I'm not gonna be worried about driving anywhere, I'm probably going to be drinking. I won't get sloshed, don't worry, but in those cases, we obviously can't kiss, at least not mouth to mouth, so.." she trailed off.

"So." Jubal frowned.

"So, I'm just letting you know now that if for some reason, I have a bit too much champagne, and I try to kiss you, I'm perfectly okay with you...redirecting."

"Redirecting?" He pursed his lips as if to hide his laughter. "Any particular place?"

She rolled her eyes, "Forehead, jaw, cheek, neck, upper chest, whatever floats your boat."

"Pun intended." He managed to say before Kristen slung a shirt in his direction.

"You know what I'm trying to say, don't be obtuse." She resumed packing.

"I get it, and message received. Loud and clear." His eyes bounced around her neck and shoulders for a bit before he stood up abruptly, "I gotta go finish packing myself. Can't have you showing me up fashion wise, now can I?" He left before she could even get a response out.

***

"Oh wow, this is a _boat_ boat!" Kristen laughed as they exited the SUV bright and early the next day.

"Cause saying the word twice makes it bigger?" Jubal asked as he went around the back to grab their luggage.

"No. It's a thing." Kristen half heartedly explained as she admired the boat docked in the marina.

"You're here!" Kristen turned just in time to get an armful of bubbly and giddy Tiffany. "Thank God, I was going crazy. I mean Katya's here, but we're not close, and sometimes I think she doesn't like me, which would suck because she is so my Miranda Priestly, you know?"

"Tiff, breathe." Kristen had to grin, her enthusiasm was so refreshing and contagious.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited! I've never been to Bermuda."

Kristen nodded understandably, "Well, I've never been on a yacht, so we're even."

"Seriously?" The other woman exclaimed, "come on, let me show you around." With that, she grabbed Kristen's arm and started to tug her towards the boat.

"Wait, let me see if Jubal needs help with the bags-what the hell?" Suddenly she felt herself lifted off her feet. From the look of shock on Tiffany's face, it wasn't Jubal that lifted her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice purred in her ear. "A lost duckling, perhaps?"

Kristen relaxed as she registered the owner of said voice, "Put me down, dumbass." Her gruff order was softened by the smile on her face.

She was gently set back on her feet, but still within a circle of arms. "Why are you being so mean to me, my love? I haven't seen you in months, haven't missed me?"

She turned to regard the now pouting man, "I always miss you, Merc." His green eyes crinkled around the edges, and his ever present smile widened as he tightened his hug briefly before letting go. "What are you doing here?"

"We're going to Bermuda!" Tiffany jumped in to explain.

"Oh!" Merc's eyes widened at her explanation. "And with whom are sailing off to Bermuda with?"

"Kris?" Jubal came to stand right behind her.

She saw Merc's eyes travel up and down Jubal's form before turning back to her, "Kris?" He repeated mockingly.

"Don't be an ass, Merc." Kristen sighed. "Guys, this is Mercutio, he's a longtime friend. Merc, this is Tiffany and this is Jubal."

Jubal waved hello, but Tiffany tilted her head to the side. "Mercutio, like in Romeo and Juliet?"

Merc sighed dramatically, "The one and the same. My parents had a penchant for Shakespeare, and thus, I bear the burden of their obsession."

"Your dramatic ass loves it, stop lying." Kristen said.

Merc leaned in closer to Tiffany, "It does give me an automatic in with all the theater kids. I can recite his whole death speech from memory. It's a huge hit with the ladies….and men." He leaned out with a wink in her direction and turned to regard Jubal.

Kristen took a deliberate step back and entwined her fingers with Jubal's in a clear message. Merc's mouth dropped open as he realized what the gesture meant. His eyes bounced from Jubal to Kristen a few times before nodding slowly. "I've got to run, my chariot awaits." He leaned in to give Kristen a hug, "Please tell me this isn't another Paris situation." He said under his breath.

"No, but we'll talk later. Don't tell Ros." Kristen quickly answered before letting him go.

Merc swept a low bow, "Ladies…..and gent." He added with a look at Jubal, "I bid you adieu."

"Bye!" Tiffany waved at his retreating back, "He's fun, we need to have a girls night and invite him."

"Last time we did that, 5 people ended up in jail. And none of them were Merc." Kristen said dryly.

"Okay, yacht tour!" Tiffany grabbed her arm again and started leading her towards the stairs.

"I'll just stay back here with the luggage." Jubal called out.

**

Tiffany took Kristen on an in depth tour of the yacht, leaving almost no room unexplored. They briefly ran into Katya who was on her way to the pool, the two greeted each other warmly and Kristen promised to swing by her room later.

Speaking of rooms, when the time came to separate, Tiffany led her to her cabin, telling her she had about an hour to get ready for dinner before skipping off.

Kristen entered the large suite and looked around admiringly. Big windows circled the cabin, the thick light blocking shades tucked away for now, giving view to a truly beautiful view of the water. Walking further into the room, she bypassed a seating area that held a large sofa with a flat screen mounted on the wall. There was also a bar next to the seating area that she noticed was stocked with only water and soft drinks. She followed the sound of Jubal's voice until she found him in the bedroom with his bags already mostly unpacked and hers waiting at the foot of the bed.

He was standing with his back to her talking on the phone. "Yeah, we're on board. No, I will not bring you any of the soaps and shampoos, Stuart, get your own."

"I got you, partner!" Kristen called out.

Jubal turned to give her an exasperated look, "Yeah yeah, we all know she's the nice one." Kristen grinned and continued her exploration, the only space left had to be the bathroom. She really hoped it lived up to the rest of the suite. Opening the door, she breathed a sigh of relief, there was more than enough space for the both of them. Double sinks, a massive walk in shower with two sides, and a tub that was set right up against another window so she could soak and watch the waves if she wanted to.

"You like?" She hadn't even heard Jubal come up behind her.

Kristen nodded, "I like. I was worried that we'd be bumping into each other, but this is great. I've been on other boats where the bathroom is really just a closet."

He laughed as he set his bag of toiletries down, "It's been a while since I've been on one of these things, but it's pretty nice."

 _Pretty nice_. Kristen mouthed the words to herself as she went back to the bedroom to start unpacking her bags. If she had to bet, she would guess that his family had a yacht of their own, maybe even one that blew this one out of the water.

Figuratively speaking.

She heard him clearing his throat and looked up to see Jubal staring at the bed. "Something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you had a side before I chose." He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, a clear tell that he was nervous.

"No, do you?" She responded.

"Nope, I'm good with whatever." He let out a self deprecating laugh, "It's actually been a while since I've had to think about it." He walked to the left side of the bed.

"Me too." Kristen admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They both sat on their respective side of the bed for a minute, each lost in their respective thoughts.

Jubal was the first to break the silence, "Well do you want to shower first?"

Kristen shook her head, "No, I still need to finish unpacking and pick what to wear for tonight, you go first."

Jubal disappeared into the bathroom and Kristen flopped back on the bed. She could do this. No problem. The bed itself was huge, and had more than enough room for the both of them without one infringing on the other.

True it had been a while since she'd had the opportunity to share a bed with someone that wasn't her sister after a drunken night out, but that didn't mean she had to make it awkward. "Get yourself together." She sternly told herself. With that little pep talk done, she resumed unpacking.

By the time Jubal emerged from the bathroom, she had finished unpacking and was in the sitting area staring out one of the huge windows. The gentle rocking of the boat had a calming effect on her. At this point, she didn't even want to go to dinner, she would be content with just sitting there and letting the boat rock her to sleep.

"It's calming, isn't it?" Jubal's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Almost hypnotizing." She agreed, still looking out the window.

"We don't have to go to dinner. We can just stay in, if that's what you want." Jubal offered.

"Thanks, but we have a job to do." She finally looked away from the window. "I'll go get ready."

She inhaled deeply as she entered the bathroom and bit back a moan, it smelled just like him. She wasn't sure if it was his soap or after shave, but whatever it was, she wanted to bottle it and save it for when the op was over so she could indulge at her own leisure.

She was also pleased to see that he hadn't left it a mess, no puddles or dirty towels on the floor. Everything was either hung up or put away in its rightful place. She spotted his beard trimmer on the vanity and leaned over to inspect the sink, no stray hairs clinging anywhere.

"Thank God." She said to herself. They would only be sharing a room for a few days, but those few days could seem like eternity if he was a slob.

She hurried through her own shower and getting dressed. Since this was supposed to be a casual trip, there was no need to get dressed to the nines, but she still had to make an effort. She slipped into a flowy floral dress with a keyhole back that stopped at the knees. She kept her makeup light,and tied her hair back into a loose ponytail.

When she emerged, Jubal was on the phone once more, this time speaking to his kids. Kristen smiled to herself while she shamelessly eavesdropped on his conversation, he was promising Abigail that they would visit the aquarium when he got back from his work trip.

She busied herself with choosing a piece of jewelry to wear while he said his goodbyes. She decided on a simple tennis bracelet, and unthinkingly held out her wrist to have him fasten the clasp for her. For a brief moment, she caught a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror above the bar. They looked like a normal couple getting ready for a night out.

Too bad it was all for show.

***

Dinner that night was a relaxed affair. After they cast off, the group was shown to a table on one of the upper decks. Servants were milling around filling water glasses, and taking drink requests. Kristen decided to indulge and take a glass of the champagne that Katya ordered.

Their menu predictably consisted of seafood, and she was pleased to see that instead of a simple salad, there would be more choices this go round.

"Have you decided what you'll be ordering yet?" Kristen turned to see the same woman that had been nice enough to give her a bowl of fruit after her first dinner standing next to her chair.

"Hi again." Kristen smiled at her, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name the last time."

"Madison." The girl said quietly.

"Well, Madison, thank you again for helping me out."

Surprise flickered in her eyes, and a hesitant smile crossed her lips. "You're welcome." She glanced back at the kitchen area, "If you're in the mood for some fruit later, or at anytime during the trip, just let me know."

"I will be sure to do that, thanks." The girl seemed to relax after that, and took her order of grilled mahi mahi with a smile.

Conversation was light as they all waited for their food. Kristen was drawn into a spirited discussion of classic authors by George of all people, brought on by Tiffany mentioning that she had met Kristen's friend Mercutio.

She was taking a sip of her champagne when she felt Jubal's fingers teasing the nape of her neck. Even though he was talking with Don and Katya about…..something, his fingers never stopped stroking the skin of her neck or lightly playing with her hair. She almost pouted in disappointment when their food came out and he pulled his hand away in order to eat.

She drank two more glasses during dinner and dessert before refusing anymore. Just because they were on a yacht didn't give her an excuse to completely throw caution to the wind.

She mentioned wanting to go up to the top deck to sight see (and maybe sober up a little) but George tsk'd softly and shook his head, "Kristen darlin, not with those shoes, you've been drinking, might fall and snap your ankle." He leaned in closer and dropped his voice, "Might I suggest a nice wedge next time? Or even flats if you must."

Kristen blinked twice in surprise, "I will keep that in mind. Thank you George."

He patted her hand, "My pleasure, sugar. Now, when can we talk about your jewelry choices, because if I'm being honest? Jubal has not been doing right by you at all."

***

"He really said that?" Jubal laughed as he sat down to undo his shoelaces.

"Yep." Kristen said as she sailed by to get to the bedroom. "Apparently, I should be just dripping in jewelry."

"Yeah, I don't think the FBI is gonna be okay with me expensing thousands of dollars worth of jewelry." He stood as he unbuttoned his shirt, "besides, you don't even wear a lot of jewelry. I think the most I've seen you wear are earrings, and maybe a ring or two."

Kristen paused while she was setting out her night clothes, he was right, but she had no idea that he paid that close attention to what she wore.

She escaped into the bathroom, exchanging her dress for an oversized shirt and sleep shorts. She removed her makeup and made sure to tie her hair up before walking out and climbing into bed.

Jubal took his turn in the bathroom, and when he came out, he was dressed as casually as she was. She was fiddling with the alarm on her phone as he made one last sweep of their cabin. "What's the alarm for?"

Kristen sighed, "Katya says that just because we're on vacation, doesn't mean we neglect our health. We're hitting the gym first thing in the morning."

Jubal winced in sympathy, "Yikes, well try not to wake me when you get up." The bed dipped as he settled in on his side.

She side eyed him as he gave her a cheeky grin. "Just for that, I'm turning on all the damn lights." Kristen grumbled as she set her phone down and turned off her bedside lamp.

The room plunged into darkness, and suddenly, the atmosphere in the room took on a more intimate feel. Every breath he took, she heard up close. Every time he shifted in the bed, she wondered if it was him moving closer.

"Kris?" His voice was a whisper in the stillness of the room.

"Yeah?" She turned on her side to face him. She could just barely make out his form in the dark.

"What's up with the head scarf thing?"

Kristen laughed as she got comfortable, "Well, you see..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubal and Kristen get an unexpected tip.

Jubal woke up to an unfamiliar alarm, in an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He lay still for a moment to regain his bearings and run through possible scenarios. He knew right away it wasn't either one of his kids, Tyler having long professed to outgrowing sleeping in his parents bed. It definitely wasn't Abigail, his daughter was a wild sleeper at best. There had been many nights where Jubal was forced to give up his bed entirely, just so he wouldn't be jabbed in the gut all night long.

No, this weight was heavier, and going by the feel of the body, curvy in all the right places. Snuggled up right next to him in a way he normally wouldn't mind, if he could just remember why it was there. The alarm chimed again, and the weight shifted, emitting a low groan before burrowing deeper into his side. Jubal was trying to figure out a tactful way to ease out of the bed when suddenly the weight was lifted with a gasp.

Jubal stilled as the gasp hit him like a ton of bricks; he knew that voice. He'd spent way too many hours around that voice not to know every inflection (well almost every inflection). Right then, everything clicked in his mind. He was on an undercover op, he was on a boat, and up until a few seconds ago, one of the best analysts that he'd ever had the pleasure of working with was asleep on his chest.

He could hear said analyst now swearing in a low voice as she moved around in the bathroom getting ready for her dreaded morning workout. He was thankful that she'd let him go first in the bathroom yesterday, because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle getting ready in a place that smelled exactly like she did. Being in the condo was different, they had their own rooms, their own areas that the other rarely entered. Whereas here, they were forced to be almost right on top of each other.

Literally.

With his brief moment of confusion cleared away, he settled himself back into a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and was temporarily thrown back in time to when he was married and in this same position. Sam liked to get up early and start the day, while Jubal liked to stay in bed as long as he could before the kids woke up. There were many a morning where he'd pretend to be asleep while listening to his wife as she went about her business.

He was dozing off into dreamland when a sharp knock sounded from the door. Unsure if Kristen had heard it, he shuffled out of bed to answer. Katya stood there immaculately dressed for 7 am, and if her unimpressed face was anything to go by, not happy that he was the one who answered the door. She greeted him with a curt 'good morning' and asked if Kristen was ready.

"She's getting dressed right now." Jubal explained, "Do you want to come in and wait?" He offered.

Katya didn't budge, "I'll wait here."

They both stood there in silence for a moment, Jubal resisted the urge to fidget under her scrutiny. He wondered how it was that she ended up with someone like Don. The older man was full of warmth, and always seemed so welcoming, while she seemed cold on the outside. Then again, Kristen had also taken a liking to her, so maybe she just didn't trust Jubal enough to want to show him her softer side.

"Hey." Thankfully Kristen chose that moment to emerge from the bedroom, "What are you doing up?" She slid her arms around his waist from behind, "Go back to bed." She tugged him from the door and turned him to face the bed.

He stroked her hands that were clasped around his waist, "I seem to recall someone saying that they were gonna wake me up anyways when she got up."

He could feel her shrugging, "Well, I don't know who that was, she sounds horrible." She slowly retracted her hands, "Go, get some more sleep and I'll see you after I'm done." She pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder and left him standing in the middle of the suite.

After a quick detour to the bathroom, Jubal crawled back into bed, hoping to get at least another hour of sleep. But after a solid half hour of tossing and turning, he decided that more sleep was not going to be in the cards for him this morning.

Besides, even after one night, it didn't feel right to be in the bed without Kristen.

Forcibly moving that thought to the back of his mind, he got up to begin his day. A quick shower and he was out the door looking to find something to eat, he figured he could bring something back for Kristen whenever she finished her morning workout as an apology for him being handsy in bed this morning.

****

He turned a corner and pulled up short, catching the tail end of a whispered conversation between Mark and Jessica who had arrived sometime early that morning.

"How am I supposed to know where he left it?"

"You were in the fucking room with him!"

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted, you know, seeing someone get killed right in front of me tends to do that."

Jubal's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, there was nothing in the official report that mentioned anyone else being in the home. Why leave it out of the report? Unless the club had a specific reason for making sure that piece of information was never discovered.

And how far would they go to make sure it was kept secret?

Jubal felt uneasy as he tuned back into the conversation that was still taking place.

"What good are you? Seriously, why the fuck do I even keep you around?" Mark's voice was fading in and out as he paced up and down the short hallway.

"You really think you're something to brag about? The more I'm around you, the more I understand why Lindsey offed herself. You are-"

Her scathing remark was abruptly cut off by a loud smack, followed by a thud against the wall.

"Don't you ever say her name again." Mark's voice was low and dark, "My wife was someone I could count on to do whatever I asked. If I had told her to go to Marshall's home and get that disk, she would have done it, no questions asked. The only good thing you got out of him was that he kept a copy on this boat."

"Maybe if you had gotten there when you were supposed to, instead of being the judges little lap dog, it could have been-"

"Could have been what? Could have been me?" Mark chuckled, "You would have like that, huh? Too bad, as long as I have those pictures of you next to Marshall's dead body, your ass is mine. Now go fix your face."

Jubal hurried back a few steps and pulled his phone out of his pocket, pretending to be on a phone call when Jessica stormed by. "Good Morning to you too." Jubal called out as he pocketed his phone once more. He rounded the corner and saw Mark standing with his hands on his hips, with a thunderous look on his face that he tried to smooth out when he noticed Jubal there.

"Hey man." Mark forced a smile on his face, "Going to get something to eat?" He gestured to the dining room behind him.

"Yeah." Jubal nodded and fell into step beside the other man. "Is she okay?" He asked, referring to Jessica.

"She's being extra bitchy, must be that time of the month." Mark brushed off his question.

_'Or maybe it's the fact that you're blackmailing the poor girl.'_ Jubal thought to himself.

As they approached one of the smaller tables, a waitress appeared. "Is it just you two this morning?"

"Do you see anyone else here?" Mark snapped. The waitress paled and started fumbling her words.

"Mark, don't be an asshole, it's way too early in the morning for that." Jubal admonished. He stepped in front of the waitress, physically blocking Mark's view of the girl whose hands were now visibly trembling. "Yes, it's just the two of us, can you give us a minute? ." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile that she halfheartedly returned before turning and almost running back to the kitchen.

"Oh, there you go, playing the white knight." Mark scoffed.

"No, it's called being a decent person, maybe you should try it some time." Jubal snapped, his own patience already running thin.

"They're the help." He said simply. "They're being paid, a lot I might add, to cater to us." Mark's smile was feral. Jubal suddenly remembered why he'd distanced himself from his old life and fled to the opposite coast. He was also grateful for Sam agreeing to raise Tyler and Abigail in a relatively normal and more down to earth environment. He'd be damned if either one of his kids ever spoke to people like Mark did.

A new waiter came out to take their order, and Jubal noticed Mark took great pleasure in ordering a drink to go with his meal. He fought not to roll his eyes, it's been a long time since he's been triggered simply by being in the vicinity of alcohol.

The rest of the meal passed somewhat uneventfully, Mark inquired about his job and made a few jabs here and there about being passed over for two women. That was nothing Jubal hadn't heard before, but Dana and now Isobel were proving to everyone that they were the correct choice.

Jubal was just finishing up when the waiter came back and asked if he wanted anything else, he rattled off an order that he'd heard Kristen say dozens of times at work.

"Someone's hungry, gotta eat in order to stave off the alcohol craving, huh?" Mark asked with fake sympathy.

"It's for Kristen." Jubal explained patiently, "She's working out with Katya and Tiffany, and I know she'll be hungry when she's done."

Mark sat back in his chair and swirled the ice around in his glass, "I've been meaning to ask, you sure you can keep up with someone like that? I mean, she's gotta be what 25, 26? I'm available if you need to tag out, plus, you know what they say about the black ones."

Jubal quickly ran through his options of what he could plead if he took the knife that was in his hand and rammed it through Mark's throat.

_Murder 1?_

_Manslaughter?_

_Negligent Homicide?_

Or, he could skip all of those and plead temporary insanity. Because hearing Mark talk about Kristen like that was definitely enough to drive him crazy.

Instead he simply put down his knife and placed his napkin on the table, " I didn't really think it needed to be said, but since you're so set on acting like the dumbest person on this boat, let me make something clear: Kristen is none of your concern. You don't look at her, you don't talk to her, and you damn sure don't ever touch her."

"Or else what? You'll arrest me?" Mark shrugged.

"I will not hesitate to toss your ass overboard. I doubt anyone here is going to stop me." Jubal pushed away from the table and headed to the kitchen to grab Kristen's food.

He took a moment to find the girl that Mark had originally chased off, "I apologize for his rudeness, he was out of line. If he gives you any more trouble, you can come and find me, okay?"

She nodded gratefully and handed him a basket that was stuffed to the brim, "Thank you."

"Thank you for this." He held up the basket briefly and left the kitchen.

He managed to make it back to the room without running into anyone else and had just placed the basket on the bar when Kristen burst in and flopped face first on the couch.

****

"Good workout?" Jubal asked.

"I can't feel my legs." She mumbled into the couch cushion. "I swear, that woman can give any instructor at Quantico a run for their money."

Jubal grinned as he opened the basket and started sorting through its contents "I guess I'm just going to have to eat all this by myself." He hid his laughter as Kristen's head popped up over the back of the couch. "Eat all what?"

She righted herself and made her way to the table where he was setting out the different plates of food. "Okay, I'm gonna shower real quick and come back to demolish all of this." She hurried off towards the bathroom, while Jubal started making a pot of coffee for them to enjoy with their food.

Ture to her word, Kristen was back in record time and eagerly pulling up a chair. While she ate, Jubal filled her in on what he'd overheard between Mark and Jessica. When he mentioned that he heard Mark slap Jessica, he saw how her hand tightened around her utensils. Kristen looked like she wanted to go arrest him then and made a mental note to himself to ask about that later.

"So what are we thinking?" Kristen munched on a piece of toast slathered with strawberry jelly, "Marshall was killed because he knew something?"

"Something that was important enough for him to make a copy of and put it on here as a safety net." Jubal agreed.

"Knowing Mark, it could be anything." Kristen flippantly stated, "But I'm gonna go with the ever popular embezzling. He's already blackmailing Jessica."

Jubal took a moment to think, "I don't know, maybe? Or he might have stumbled across something incriminating for someone else? Jessica did mention that Mark was with the Judge prior to arriving at Marshall's house." He got up to refill his coffee cup, "No use in speculating right now, we just need to find out where it's located."

"Most likely it'll be in the library." Kristen surmised, "Tiffany showed me where it was when she gave me the tour yesterday." She excitedly jumped up from the table and went to rummage around in her bag. She came back with a USB drive attached to a key-chain. "We don't need to take it, just copy what's on it and send it back to the office. We're on a boat, they can't go anywhere while we're at sea so it can give us a chance to really plan our course of action." Kristen reasoned.

"You carry one of those everywhere you go?" Jubal teased.

"Don't judge me." The face she made reminded him of when he teased her about her knowledge of dating apps. "Yeah, never know when you're gonna need to copy something. I figure it pays to be prepared, you know?"

They discussed various methods of sleuthing, but quickly realized they were both of the same mind. Jubal was reluctant to have Kristen sneaking off by herself, and she didn't want to leave him high and dry either. They finally agreed to go look together, and if they got caught, Kristen joked that he could always just throw her on the nearest flat surface and they can pretend to be _in flagrante delicto_

Jubal choked on his coffee at the images that flashed through his mind at the suggestion, "Okay that works for me."

"Better to be temporarily embarrassed and have a few moments of awkwardness than having them be suspicious of our actions." Kristen looked down nervously at her half full glass of orange juice. "And um, speaking of awkwardness, about this morning…..I'm sorry for being all up in your space." She lifted a shoulder self consciously, "I guess I'm a cuddler."

Jubal nervously cleared his throat, "Don't worry about it." He waved off her apology. It wasn't like he minded waking up to a beautiful woman in his arms.

Although he would never tell her that.

Kristen nodded in agreement and laughed softly to herself, "So let me tell you what George came in wearing this morning."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, ready on three. One, two-"

"Wait! Are we going on three, or after?"

"It's one, two, three, go."

"Yes, but-"

"Are you stalling?"

"No! I'm just getting clarification, she counts like an over excited toddler."

"Hey!"

"We're jumping off the side of a yacht, not staging a coup, Katya." Kristen explained patiently, as she stepped in between the two women. "Here, grab my hand. If something happens, you can drag me down and tell me you told me so." Kristen almost immediately regretted it when the older blonde snatched her hand in a death grip.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine! I used to do this all the time with my sorority sisters back home." Tiffany was practically vibrating with excitement. Katya murmured something in her native tongue.

The three women were standing on the top deck of the yacht preparing to jump over the side. Don and Jubal were sitting atop twin jet skis a few feet away tossing out encouragement to the trio of would be jumpers.

"Sometime today, ladies!" Don bellowed as he zoomed around on his jet ski. Jubal simply waved as he sat patiently atop his.

"Oh my God, jump already." The bored tone came from Jessica who was a deck below sunning herself.

"Okay, one...two...three...JUMP!"

Kristen was sure the yells of joy that she and Tiffany let out were drowned out by Katya's yell of terror, but she kept her promise and held her hand the whole way down, only letting go once they hit the water. Tiffany and Kristen resurfaced laughing maniacally, while Katya came up sputtering.

"See, wasn't that fun?" Don called out. The answering glare that Katya gave him caused Kristen to sink a little lower in the water and move out of striking distance. Katya was muttering to herself in her native language as she swam towards his jet ski.

Don was unfazed though, merely leaning over to pluck her from the water and settle her across his lap.

"I don't think she liked it as much as we did." Tiffany said as she floated by.

"Eh, she'll be alright." Kristen flicked water at the older woman as they zoomed by heading back to the yacht.

The two splashed and played for a bit until Jubal pulled up next to them, "Hey Tiff, George wanted me to pass along something about massages?"

"Oh, is it that time already?" She started to swim back to the boat, but stopped short and regarded Jubal who was circling Kristen in the water. "Could I trouble you for a ride back? I don't want to be too tired to enjoy my massage." She pleaded with Jubal.

"Kris?"

"I'm good" She waved them off, "I want to swim a little more, I'll meet you at the boat." Jubal helped Tiffany onto the jet ski behind him and roared off. Kristen floated in the water, content to simply let the water ebb and flow around her. This was the most peaceful she's felt so far on this op, and she didn't want the moment to end.

Actually, that was a lie.

The most peaceful she's felt was this morning, when she woke up surrounded by warmth. Turns out she wasn't the only cuddler on this op. Even though they had gone to sleep on their respective sides of the bed, once again they woke up tangled together. Except this time she wasn't the one who crossed the center divide. Jubal had somehow managed to fit himself against her back and wrap her up in his arms without waking either of them.

She hadn't been lying when she told Jubal that it's been a while since she's had to share her bed with anyone. Years to be exact….not since Paris.

She forcibly pushed that thought away, no use in thinking about that.

Instead she focused on how it felt to wake up in Jubal's arms. She had managed to talk Katya into cancelling that mornings workout, so there was no shrill noise to forcibly yank her out of sleep.

No, this morning she woke up slowly, wakefulness insistently tugging at her consciousness until she gave in. The first thing she was aware of was how safe she felt, followed by the sound of someone's breathing in her ear. Although Jubal didn't snore, he was a deep breather.

The feel of his arms came next, powerful and snug around her waist. She slid a hand from under her pillow and gently ran it over his forearm careful not to wake him. She had a habit of surreptitiously watching when he rolled up his sleeves at work, that morphed into watching him do various chores around the condo and always wondered what his arms would feel like wrapped around her.

Now she knew.

She allowed herself to lay there and just feel until she realized that she had no idea how to handle him waking up. Yesterday was fine because she had somewhere else to be, so there was no awkward 'morning after' but today…..

Today she could just lay there until he woke up, hear him make his apologies and scatter back to his side of the bed, or she could pretend to still be asleep when he woke up and realized that he was wrapped around his coworker.

Before she could think of anything, the problem resolved itself, Jubal shifted in his sleep and rolled over, releasing her from the circle of his arms.

Kristen bolted up out of the bed and into the bathroom, by the time she exited, Jubal was somewhat awake and blinking sleepily at her as she emerged from the bathroom. She sped through getting dressed and all through breakfast she kept the conversation on their upcoming search mission.

It was now midday and neither had come up with a good solution that didn't leave at least one of them alone for a good amount of time. Kristen swam back to the boat, her mind still preoccupied with various scenarios. She reached the dock and pulled herself up, looking for Jubal. It had taken her awhile to swim back, yet he still hadn't reappeared from bringing Tiffany back earlier.

Her eyes narrowed, if he had taken the time to go search the library while she was relaxing in the water, he was going to regret it. Ignoring the fact that she was still dripping wet, she stalked forward, fully intending on finding her wayward partner and reaming him out, when she happened upon Mark reclining in a deck chair.

He gave no indication that he saw her, just continued talking on his phone, "Yeah, George is here with his life size barbie. Valentine and his girl, too." There was a pause as he listened to the other person, "No kidding, he's got this female that I know he can't handle." He let out a loud whistle, "You should see this girl, petite and stacked, I didn't think the old man had it in him."

Kristen's face twisted in a grimace, hearing Mark talk about her like she was just a piece of ass made her want to do bodily harm. Instead she turned on her heel to leave. If she heard anymore she'd probably throw up her very delicious breakfast, and that would piss her off even more.

She was so blinded by rage that she didn't even notice Jubal had crept up behind her holding out a towel for her. "Whoa, I was just coming to get you." He wrapped the towel around her shoulders and ran his hands briskly up and down her arms. "Sorry I took so long, I got caught up talking to Don. Did you know that he's got season tickets to the-"

Kristen cut him off, her voice low and urgent, "I don't care, follow my lead."

She barely registered the surprised look on his face as she backed him up against the wall, looped her arms around his neck, and brought his face down to meet hers.

Their previous kisses had been short and sweet, but Kristen wanted this kiss to be the opposite of that. She wanted to signal to the world, but especially that asshole Mark, that not only was Jubal not an 'old man', but that he could also satisfy any woman better than Mark could ever dream.

Well, she had been intending for it to say something like that.

The moment her lips touched his, her brain pretty much short circuited. Jubal followed her lead, all right. He followed her lead, and then turned the tables on her. One minute she was in charge, and the next, he grasped it from her. She let out a gasp of surprise as her back suddenly met the wall. He melded his body to hers as he took control. His hands slid up the sides of her still damp body and came to rest on the sides of her neck, angling her face up to his. She wrapped her arms around his waist to anchor him to her and stopped thinking.

His tongue traced her lower lip seeking entrance, and she opened with a soft sigh. He tasted like orange juice and something that she knew was uniquely him. His age and experience showed in the way he wasn't rushing to get to the "good stuff". No Jubal took his time and thoroughly demolished her from the inside out.

His tongue stroked along hers, eliciting a moan. His answering groan made her tighten her hands around his waist. She was seconds from saying 'screw it" and wrapping a leg around him when a voice broke through, "Oh my word, this is not a brothel, you two snuggle bunnies need to get on somewhere."

Kristen broke their kiss and tucked her face into Jubal's neck to hide her giggles. She vaguely registered Jubal saying something to George to get him to move on, but honestly she was more interested in picking up where they left off.

She shifted her hands from around his waist to around his neck, her fingers tangling in the ends of his hair. She lightly ran her nails over the skin of his neck and bit her lip at his full body shudder.

He smoothed his hands down her sides, "Not that I'm complaining," his voice was low and husky, "but was there a reason for you ambushing me?"

"Oh, I ambushed you?" Kristen raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw myself at you, I'll just go." She didn't even get the chance to step away, Jubal placed a hand on her midsection to keep her planted right where she was. "Something on your mind, Agent Valentine?"

"Since you asked so nicely." He swooped down to cover his lips with hers once more. His hand brushed against the side of her breast and she arched her back, needing to get closer…..

"Jesus Christ, this damn boat has like 8 rooms, go find one." Jessica said as she stumbled by with a half full bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Screw this." Kristen grabbed Jubal's hand and led him down a hallway until they reached a random door. It was unlocked luckily, Kristen pulled Jubal in behind her and shut the door with a slam.

She took a moment to calm her breathing, and could see Jubal doing the same.

"Hey, Kris."

"Jubal, I-"

After they both laughed off the awkwardness of the moment, Kristen tried again."Jubal, I just want to….what?" She noticed he wasn't paying attention to her, but was looking around the room in astonishment.

"Was this your plan?" He turned to address her, "you are a natural at this, seriously."

"What?" Kristen took a moment to glance around at the room, and was shocked to see bookshelves lining most of the walls, along with a huge desk planted in the center of the room. There were a few chairs placed in front of the desk, while a leather couch and a glass coffee table was strategically placed under a large window that flooded the place with natural light.

Kristen had unknowingly gotten them both in the library with no one being the wiser.

*****

Jubal's good mood was evident to the entire table at dinner that night. Jessica had blabbed to everyone that she caught them going at it like rabbits, so naturally everyone attributed his happiness to getting some. George had (metaphorically) clutched his pearl's and lightly smacked Kristen's hand while he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You two need to keep that in the appropriate place, we don't want certain people to get the wrong idea,do we?" His head tilted in Mark's direction. The man was staring a hole into the side of Jubal's head, his ever present tumbler of whiskey in his hand.

Tiffany nodded emphatically from his other side."Even though you two are super cute, it's still kinda trashy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kristen responded dryly as she took a sip of her sparkling cider. She really wanted to try the wine that Don had ordered, but wanted to make sure she had a clear mind for their second foray into the library tonight.

Kristen had her USB stick tucked away in the pocket of the dress she was currently wearing, as well as the necklace that would be recording her every move. Briefly she wondered who would be reviewing the footage of tonight's dinner. The thought of Isobel hearing that her two undercover agents were caught making out by a few people made Kristen want to destroy that part of the recording. Even though she knew she would be grilled six ways to Sunday, she hoped it would be Emily, or even Stuart. O.A would be absolutely insufferable about it.

While getting dressed for dinner they talked about what could be hidden in the library, they talked about how to safeguard the information (should they find anything of course), and they even talked about what to do if the information implicated the dead Senator in some kind of scandal.

They talked about a lot of things…..except the one thing that Kristen really wanted to discuss. Did Jubal really think that she staged their impromptu make out session just to get them into the library? Did he think she walked away from that unbothered? She knew for a fact that certain parts of him were…..appreciative of their actions. He had been pressed so close up against her, she couldn't help but notice he was hard in his shorts.

Kristen shifted in her seat, subtly rubbing her thighs together. She wasn't the most experienced person when it came to sex, but she knew what she liked, and from the feel of him, Jubal was very well proportioned.

What were the rules about fraternizing again?

The man in question chose that moment to place his arm along the back of her chair. His fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, alternately playing with her hair, or stroking the nape of her neck. On one pass, he mimicked her earlier action and ran his nails over her neck. She took a drink to hide her quick intake of breath. He had to know what he was doing to her, right?

A quick glance in his direction confirmed her suspicions. He was speaking to Don, but there was a smirk on his face that shouldn't be there when talking about the stock market.

Well, two could play that game. Mindful of the camera and recording device in her necklace, she kept her hand out of sight as she placed it on his leg as if to brace herself as she leaned over to talk to Katya. His fingers briefly halted their ministrations, but her reprieve was short lived. He must have taken her action as a challenge, because he abandoned her neck and trailed his hand down her back, which was mostly bare due to the cut of her dress.

She squeezed his thigh in warning, but he didn't let up. So she moved her hand higher, her fingertips tapping out the notes to a song that only she knew.

It was Kristen's turn to smirk as now Jubal was the one shifting in his seat. Katya raised an elegant eyebrow in her direction and Kristen met her gaze head on. The blonde glanced between Kristen and Jubal before raising her eyes to the night sky and sighing deeply as she took a drink from her wine glass.

Kristen wasn't fooled though, she saw the beginnings of a smile that Katya was trying to hide.

*****

After dinner Mark and Jessica wandered off somewhere while George took Tiffany and Katya to his room to get their opinions about something, Kristen wasn't really paying attention.

She followed Don and Jubal up to the top deck where they each pulled out cigars. Jubal tugged Kristen closer and dropped a kiss on her lips with a wink before he lit the tip of his cigar.

"I like the smell, but not the taste of them." Kristen explained when she saw Don's confused expression. Or at least that was the cover story.

In reality, Jubal was showing off for Stuart. She didn't miss how he held the cigar with the label clearly displayed for the camera on her necklace. She could only imagine how incensed Stuart would be when he saw the footage.

Kristen would have been content to just sit and watch the sun set, but Don was having none of that. He engaged her in conversation about everything from her family to her job with the FBI.

"You ever think you'll move away from the desk and out into field work full time?" Don inquired.

Kristen let out a self deprecating chuckle, "Well, I tried," she gestured to her neck, "I didn't really have a lot of luck with that."

"So you're going to give up?" Don frowned, "I know I haven't known you long, but that doesn't seem like you."

Jubal snorted, "You have no idea."

Kristen whipped her head around, "You're the one who pulled me back in the JOC!"

"Because you needed to heal, Kristen." Jubal frowned.

"I'm talking about even after I was cleared for field work." She countered.

Don snickered, "Oh, son." He stood up and patted Jubal on the back, "well, my job here is done." He hugged Kristen and whispered in her ear, "Go easy on him." He called out a hearty "Good night, kids" as he descended the steps.

"Are you really upset that I pulled you back into the JOC?" Jubal asked quietly.

"No" Kristen denied, "I know why you did it, if I had an issue, I would have said something." She reassured him.

He still looked worried, and Kristen wanted to kiss him better, but she was mindful that they were being recorded. "Come on, time to go scavenging." She held out her hand, and after a pause he reached out to link his fingers with hers.

They left the top deck and almost immediately bumped into a fully drunk Jessica. The brunette could hardly stand and her words were an intelligible mumble. Mark was nowhere to be seen. Their plans were waylaid while Kristen tried to steer Jessica to her room, but the other woman was behaving belligerently.

"Jubal we can't leave her here." Kristen said, "She needs help."

"M'fine." Jessica slumped against the wall.

"No, you're not." Jubal sighed, "Alright, I'll carry her to her room, hopefully I'll run into Mark along the way."

"I'll go on to the library and see what I can find on the computer." Kristen said softly. Not that she should have bothered, Jessica was currently doing a slow slide down the wall.

"Okay, I'll meet you when I've dropped her off."

With that, Jubal bent down and lifted Jessica in a bridal carry. Kristen watched them until they turned the corner before heading on towards the library. She really hoped Jessica didn't do anything like throw up on him. She was fiddling with the USB stick in her pocket as she opened the door.

And stopped dead in her tracks. She had expected the room to be empty, instead she found Mark perched in the large high back chair behind the desk. A mostly full decanter on the desk in front of him let Kristen know that he hadn't been there long.

_Well shit._ Kristen thought dismally to herself.

"Don't be shy, come on in." He waved her inside.

Every atom in her body was screaming at her to leave. "Nah, I think I'll come back later."

"Oh, come on, here let me pour you a drink." He reached for another glass.

"I'll pass."

"Ahh, that's right, you don't drink." He cocked his head, "I'm curious, though. Are you allowed to drink when you're out without him? I mean, he doesn't forbid you to drink at all, right?"

"No."

"No you're not allowed, or no you're not forbidden to drink? Cause honestly, Ki Ki-"

Where the hell was Jubal? "Who the fuck is Ki Ki? My name is Kristen."

"Honestly, _Kristen._ " She's pretty sure that's the most sarcastic anyone has ever said her name. "I feel it's a shame to deny a young lady the joy of-"

"Oh my God, if I have a drink with you, will you shut the hell up?"

"I guess we'll have to see." He shot her a grin and reached for the glass again.

"I'll pour it myself." Like hell she'd take anything he gave her. The man probably had his own line of date rape drugs.

He mockingly held up his hands and sat back down in the chair. Kristen filled her glass and retreated back to the couch, fully intent on milking her one glass. Mark held up his glass, prompting her to do the same. "Salute."

Her first sip went down smooth, of course the asshole would have top notch liquor. He watched her sip her drink in silence. Kristen was waiting for him to say something dumb or borderline sexual.

"That was quite the show you put on earlier."

And there it was.

"Excuse me?" She kept her voice calm.

"You know exactly what I mean. The most I've seen you two do is hold hands, but today you were practically fucking right in the open."

Kristen took a healthy swig of her drink, all thoughts about pacing herself gone, instead she focused on one little detail.

She was still recording.

People would hear this, people that she worked with, people that she respected and hoped had respect for her. And god forbid they catch the person, and this goes to trial, all of their recordings would be played over and over again.

She took another drink.

"Never figured you for a prude, Mark." Thankfully her voice was steady, no evidence of her inner turmoil showing.

He gave her that shark like grin again. "I think we both know I'm not. Want to know what I think?"

"Not particularly."

He continued on as if she hadn't spoken"I think you heard me talking about your guy. You heard me and wanted to put on a show to prove that the old man can get it up."

"Aren't you two the same age?" Kristen mused.

Once again he ignored her comment, "I think you jumped Valentine because you wanted to make me jealous."

The audacity of this guy. Kristen drained the rest of her drink. Jubal obviously was being held up by Jessica, they would have to try another time. Besides, she was beginning to feel the effects of the drink, and she did not want to drop her guard down around Mark.

"That's a great theory, let me go sleep on it and I'll tell you what I think in the morning." She stood up to leave and immediately knew something was wrong.

Her heart started racing, the room was swimming around her, and even though she was sure Mark was speaking, she couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Whass hap...happen?" Her hand spasmed and her empty glass crashed to the floor. "Mmmm" Try as she might, she couldn't get her mouth to form his name.

Kristen stumbled forward, "Youuu….yoouu." Her knees suddenly felt boneless, and she went crashing to the floor.

Her head exploded in a burst of pain before the darkness wrapped itself around her like a warm blanket.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in NYC, Kristen is cleared for duty, a bombshell is dropped, and O.A joins the party (much to the delight of a few characters)

Jubal felt like he was in a recurring nightmare.

For the second time in as little as six months, he was stuck in a hospital awaiting word on Kristen's condition. The sights and sounds of the bustling hospital faded away into the background as he sat heavily in one of the cold plastic chairs of the waiting room and rested his head in his hands.

Kristen was currently being examined by a doctor that Isobel had sworn was trustworthy. Jubal wanted to stay with her, but the doctor was asking questions about her medical history that Kristen seemed hesitant to answer while he was in the room, so he excused himself under the guise of needing to make some phone calls.

Which wasn't entirely untrue, his phone has been buzzing nonstop since they arrived back in New York. Calls from Isobel, Stuart, O.A, hell, even Emily had tried a few times, but Jubal was in no mood to speak to anyone except the doctor that was taking care of Kristen. He knew he would have to provide answers eventually, but right now he needed to get his mind straight.

Walking into that room to see Kristen splayed out on the floor in a pool of blood had definitely taken a few years off his life. His right hand ached slightly, courtesy of the haymaker he'd thrown at Mark once he realized the man was hunched over Kristen.

Jubal isn't sure how many times he hit the other man, he's not even sure how the others knew to come find them in the library, but they did. He vaguely remembers Don pulling him off Mark while Katya quickly examined Kristen. The red haze cleared when suddenly Katya's pinched face filled his vision, "Stop! This helps no one, we need to get her to a hospital."

George was already on the phone arranging for a helicopter to come and take Kristen to the nearest hospital. Luckily, their yacht had almost reached its destination, so the helicopter was fast to arrive and whisk Kristen and Jubal away.

He stayed as close to her as he could while they pumped her stomach and stitched up the cut on her head. When she was stable enough, Jubal did something that he normally never does, and used his connections to get them back to New York as quickly as possible. The hospital in Bermuda had done a great job, but he was unapologetic about wanting Kristen to be checked over again by the best.

"Well, at least I know one of my agents hasn't fallen into the ocean." The sharp voice came from his right.

Jubal took a deep breath, Isobel sounded pissed. He couldn't blame her, though, all his phone call had said was that Kristen was hurt and they're on their way back to the city, and after that it was radio silence. She gestured for him to follow her to an unoccupied room. Idly he wondered if she'd called ahead to arrange that the room be empty, but once he spotted the name on the door, and took note of the pieces of baseball items scattered around, it became clear why she chose that room.

"Look, Isobel I-" Jubal started.

"No." She cut him off sharply, "I get that you were concerned about Kristen, but you are also the lead agent on this op. A lead agent with twenty years of experience under your belt, there is no excuse for leaving your team, and especially me, out in the cold."

"I know." He ran his hand over his forehead in frustration, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking." He said honestly, "I just wanted to get her as far away from there as possible."

Isobel took a step closer, "And Mark?"

Jubal frowned, "What about him?"

"Jubal, you almost broke his jaw! You're lucky he's not pressing charges. You overreacted-"

"Overreacted? He clearly slipped something into her drink." Jubal raged, how was he the bad guy for protecting his partner?

Isobel shook her head, "No he didn't. You were so busy playing the white knight that you didn't take the time to examine all the evidence."

"What evidence, Isobel?!" Jubal pushed back, "She didn't have a single drop to drink at dinner, and even as tiny as Kristen is, one glass of anything wouldn't get her to the falling down drunk phase."

"Jubal, Kristen was recording all the way up until she got to the hospital on the island. I watched the tape, he didn't slip anything into her glass, she poured her own drink." Isobel threw back at him.

"What?"

Isobel shot him a matter of fact look, "He never even got near her, she poured her drink and then went back to the other side of the room."

"But when I came in, he was right next to her." Jubal couldn't wrap his head around it.

"He saw her stand and start swaying, he tried to catch her before she fell." Isobel explained impatiently, "He almost made it before he went down too."

"They both passed out?" Jubal asked incredulously.

"We think the decanter itself was drugged." Isobel revealed, "It's in the lab here undergoing tests, along with a portion of what was pumped from Kristen's stomach."

Jubal closed his eyes as realization dawned, "Then that means someone was targeting Mark, and Kristen just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That's what the evidence is saying so far." Isobel agreed.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"I'm not apologizing." Jubal stated stubbornly.

Even though his eyes were still closed, he could tell Isobel was rolling her eyes."I certainly would never ask you to do it." He opened his eyes in time to see her expression shift and became more shrewd. "But it can't happen again, Jubal. This is one and done, I can't have you flying off the handle anytime you feel like it, are we clear?"

He made a noise in the back of his throat, and both of them pretended to take it as a sign of agreement.

Jubal straightened up from the wall, "We should be getting back there, I think Cutter's almost done."

Isobel stepped directly in his path, "Before we go, I told you that I reviewed the tapes." She paused as if waiting for him to say something, when he didn't she continued, "I reviewed all of the footage from earlier in that day as well." She sighed when he still regarded her with a blank look.

"Jubal there were a few references to people seeing you and Kristen-" She trailed off.

"What are you asking me?" Jubal felt his temper start to rise.

Isobel raised an eyebrow, "Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything that can jeopardize the case? The case that we all have spent months working on, mind you."

"No."

"Are you sure? Because I'm not someone that likes surprises, Agent Valentine. If there is something else going on, now would be the time to tell me." In her heels Isobel stood nearly face to face with Jubal. Her gaze never wavered as she waited for him to reply.

What could he tell her? That he was falling for his junior agent? That he deliberately requested Kristen for this case because it was a way to kill a few birds with one stone? Those birds being that the FBI would get a killer off the streets, Kristen would get more field agent experience, and his own personal reason just to be closer to her.

Jubal was smart enough to know that none of those things would go over well.

Instead he faced her head on and repeated that there was nothing else to tell. Isobel pursed her lips as her gaze bounced around his face. Knowing her as well as he did, Jubal could see she knew he wasn't being totally truthful, and was warring with herself on pushing further or leaving it alone.

Her phone chose that moment to chirp and Isobel looked at it before turning on her heel, "Mike's done with his examination." Was all she passed to him before exiting the room.

Silently they both walked back to the exam room, each lost in their own respective thoughts. Entering the room, the first thing Jubal zeroed in on was the fact that Kristen was sitting up and laughing alongside the blonde older man that was standing next to her bed.

He never would have considered himself a jealous man, but watching the two of them talk and laugh like they were old friends twisted something in Jubal's gut. It was especially ridiculous seeing as he knew that the doctor was already head over heels for someone else. Someone that was standing right next to him, and had commandeered his office like it was her own.

When Mike slapped a hand over his heart and groaned in faux agony, Jubal had seen enough. He stepped forward enough for Kristen to notice he was in the room, and was hit with her megawatt smile. He felt his gut unclench as he drew closer to the two.

"Hey Jubal." Mike nodded in greeting.

"Mike." Jubal spoke to him, but his attention was on Kristen. She seemed fine and in good spirits, which did a lot to ease most of the tension he was carrying. "Everything okay here?"

Mike allowed a half smile to slide across his face, "Physically yes, but I am emotionally scarred by this agent's choice in baseball teams."

Kristen shrugged, "What can I say? My family is partial to the Cubs." Mike clutched at his chest again. "What kind of shop are you running over there, Iz?" He directed his question to Isobel, who until now had been silently standing behind Jubal just watching their interaction.

Upon noticing Isobel, the smile slipped off Kristen's face and she began to fidget with the sheets of the hospital bed, "Isobel! I am so sorry." Her eyes were wide and imploring.

"Kristen, we're all just glad you're okay." Isobel stepped forward to reassure the young agent.

Kristen shook her head, "I messed up…..again." Her voice was steady, but her hands hadn't stopped moving since she spotted her boss, "I should have left and waited for Jubal-"

"I'm not mad at you." Isobel was quick to say. "Yes, you should have waited for your partner," She shot a look at Jubal to keep him quiet, "but I understand you thought the risks were minimal."

"I did." Kristen confirmed.

"Sometimes we underestimate the situation, and it goes south. I don't have to tell you about that." Three of the rooms occupants winced, clearly recalling the last time they were all gathered together in the hospital, "But we learn from our mistakes, go forward, and try our hardest not to make the same ones, okay?"

Kristen relaxed a little, "Okay."

Isobel turned to face the doctor who Jubal noticed was sporting a pretty impressive set of heart eyes, he hoped he wasn't as obvious when he looked at Kristen. "Anything else you need?"

The corner of his mouth kicked up in a mischievous smile before his face cleared, "Um, just one more thing-"

Kristen groaned and dropped her head, "Why?" She asked plaintively.

Jubal rested a hand on her upper back, "You're almost done." He massaged her shoulders until he felt a little bit of the tension she was holding ease.

Kristen leaned back into his hand, "I am so sick of tests." She turns to look at him with tired eyes, "Can't we just go home?"

Jubal didn't miss the raised eyebrows shared between Mike and Isobel as they went over the results from the lab. Great. If Isobel's antenna was pinging earlier, it was probably blaring now. He focused his attention on soothing Kristen until Isobel's "WHAT?" rose above his quiet talking.

Both he and Kristen whipped their heads around to see the normally calm Isobel snatch the folder from Mike's hands.

"You didn't know?" Mike looked confused.

"Does it look like I knew?" Isobel snapped before holding out a hand, "I'm sorry, that wasn't directed at you."

"What's going on?" Kristen asked.

"The results of your stomach contents." Isobel was still looking at the folder.

"Found proof that he roofied me?" Despite her apparent exhaustion, Kristen still found the energy to be snarky. "I personally volunteer to be the one to arrest him."

"No." Isobel finally looked up, "Mark didn't roofie you, Kristen. The drink was drugged, this report is proof of that."

"Wait, what?" Kristen spluttered.

"There's more." Mike frowned, "The same drug was found in Senator Marshall when his autopsy was performed." A surprised hush fell over the room.

Jubal frowned. "There was nothing mentioned about him being drugged in the report that I saw. How do you know that?"

"Because I was the one that did his autopsy." Mike's lips flattened to a thin line, "I remember stating that if he hadn't been shot, he would have died from the drug, it reacted badly with his heart medicine, he was a goner either way." His steel blue eyes narrowed, "You say that you never knew he was drugged?" At Jubal and Isobel's head shake he flexed his fingers, probably wishing for something to hit. "Someone tampered with my report." He muttered to himself.

He paced for a bit before turning back to the group. "Change of plans, I'm going to discharge you right now, Agent Chazal, go home and take a few days to recuperate. We've gotten the drug out of your system, it doesn't look like there will be any aftereffects, but please call me if you start to experience anything out of the ordinary." He pulled a card out of his pocket and wrote a number on the back. "Anytime day or night, I mean it."

As much as Jubal wanted to sweep Kristen out of there, he felt uneasy about leaving Mike out in the open right after this bomb had just been dropped. "What about you?"

Blue eyes widened, "What about me?"

Isobel stepped into the doctor's space, "Mike, you've just managed to uncover a pretty big conspiracy here. Right now you are the one person that can testify that the Senator's autopsy report was falsified. You've now verified that the same substance was found in an FBI agents system."

Mike scoffed, "So you want me to go and hide?" He shook his head, "No way, Iz. Someone is undermining my work, and I need to find out who." He brushed by Isobel who rolled her eyes before sighing and turning to Jubal and Kristen. "Go on and get out of here, I'll take care of the paperwork."

~~~~

The ride back from the hospital was spent filling her in on what she missed when she was unconscious.

Kristen was silent for so long that Jubal thought she had fallen asleep, but apparently she was just thinking, "Isn't it weird that both incidents happened around Mark?" She shifted in her seat. "I mean, the alcohol was spiked well before anyone knew I'd be sharing a glass with him. And according to what Jessica said, wasn't he supposed to be meeting the Senator that night?"

Jubal followed her thoughts, "You think he was the target both times?"

Kristen shrugged, "It fits. Maybe the person that drugged him knew the Senator took the drink instead of Mark, and showed up to finish the job. Maybe the Senator was collateral damage like I was."

Jubal suppressed a shudder, he didn't like Kristen thinking about herself in those terms, it sounded so impersonal. "So we just have to figure out who hates Mark enough to want to kill him."

"We're gonna be on this op forever." Kristen deadpanned.

~~~~~

Jubal watched as Kristen got settled on the couch, her head resting on her favorite pillow while the remote within easy reach. "Do you need anything else?" He knew he was hovering, but couldn't help himself.

"Jubal, I'm fine." A slight frown appeared on her face, "I"m a little worried about Doctor Cutter, do you think he'll be okay?"

Jubal let out a chuckle, "Mike will be fine, that guy is 5 feet 10 inches of whoop ass when he wants to be. Trust me, he's not helpless, he's probably terrorizing everyone that works for him right now. In another life he would make a damn good lawyer."

Kristen patted a cushion with her foot, "Come sit down."

He looked at his watch, "Stuart and O.A will be here any minute." Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Stuart was the first one through the door, 'How's our girl?" He was carrying a small bouquet of flowers for Kristen.

He knows Stuart has come to care for Kristen a great deal, calls her the little sister that he never knew he wanted. When she was stabbed on his watch, the other man was gutted and took it as a personal failing that he was unable to protect the junior agent.

O.A was right on his heels, head on a constant swivel, "This place is amazing! Does it have a gym?"

Jubal had forgotten that O.A hadn't seen their undercover abode yet, and stood in the entryway watching Kristen point out all the details of the place. While he knew Stuart and Kristen had remained close even after she was reassigned to the JOC, he hadn't realized how close she and O.A had gotten, especially with Maggie still on her undercover assignment. The hug that he bestowed on Kristen was long, as if he never wanted to let her go.

Jubal knows exactly how he feels.

O.A was currently trying to talk Kristen into partnering with him when the op was over, "Look, all I'm saying is, she's gotten stabbed with you" he pointed to Stuart, "and drugged with you" he swung an accusing finger to Jubal, "what's the worse that could happen with me?"

Kristen groaned, "Great, now I'm definitely never partnering with you, you just put it out there in the universe! I'll probably get shot next." The two were teasing but Jubal felt his blood run cold at the mere suggestion.

Stuart took one look in his direction and attempted to change the subject, he leaned over into Kristen's space. "So where exactly does Jubal keep the good cigars stashed around this place?"

O.A's face lit up like a child at Christmas, "Cigars?"

Stuart nodded, "Top level ones, too." He and O.A turned to Jubal who, unbeknownst to them, was standing nonchalantly in front of the cabinet where he had hidden his cigars prior to Stuart coming over.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He shrugged, "I'm not allowed to bring cigars in the house."

Kristen sat up in indignation, "Lies!" She holds out an arm to placate the other men who looked horrified, "I said he's not allowed to smoke them in the house. He has plenty, matter of fact, they're-" At that moment the doorbell chimed once more, momentarily saving Jubal from having to defend his stash.

Jubal immediately tensed up, he knew he wasn't expecting anyone, and judging by the confused look on Kristen's face, neither was she. "Stuart." Jubal called out to the other man who got up and flanked his side wordlessly. O.A got stepped in front of the couch directly in front of Kristen, making himself a human barrier if need be.

Jubal wasn't wearing his piece, having just come from the hospital, but Stuart was still armed. He unsnapped his holster and placed his hand right over the butt of the gun, ready to pull if necessary. He didn't have to look to know that O.A was doing the same.

Pulling out his phone he took a quick look at the doorbell camera and relaxed. There in all their glory were George and Tiffany, each holding something for Kristen that he bet they spent the entire afternoon shopping for.

Jubal eased his stance, "Nothing to worry about." He told Stuart and instructed O.A to stand down. He checked with Kristen before opening the door, "You up to having visitors?"

"Sure, who is it?"

In response, Jubal simply opened the door and let the sounds of their exclamations fill the air.

"Hi!" Tiffany threw her arms around Jubal, "Thank God you're both okay!"

"Nothing happened to me." Jubal replied as he fought to untangle himself from the over-excited blonde.

George tutted at him, "Dear boy, when the one that we love is hurt, we hurt too. Now, where is our brave little-oh sweet fanciful Jesus." George pulled up short when he cleared the entryway and spotted the other occupants of the room.

"What's wrong, Georgie?" Tiffany rushed in and also stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh." Both were staring at O.A like they couldn't believe he was real.

"Hey guys." Kristen waved and went to hug the pair, but they both bypassed her and went to O.A instead.

"Why hello there, I'm George Beaumont, and who might you be?" Jubal had never seen someone simper before. If he were totally honest, he had no idea he even had that word in his vocabulary, but looking at George and Tiffany, that was the only word that came to mind.

Kristen walked to his side and he absently lifted his arm to wrap around her shoulders, her arms finding their usual spot around his waist, "I think I've been forgotten." She said in a low voice. They both looked over to O.A who was all but preening for his captive audience.

"So I guess I'm just not standing here, huh?" Stuart remarked from Jubal's other side.

~~~~~

"You sure you want to leave while they're still there?" Stuart asked as he buckled up.

Jubal chuckled, "O.A's got it, and believe it or not, George is a boxer. He also likes Kristen, so if anything happens, I'm sure they'll be able to handle it."

"So, are you going to tell me why you asked me to go along with you? I mean, I'm 90% sure it's so I don't loot your stash, but what's the other 10%?"

Jubal sighed, "I've gotta go see Mark, and Isobel is already on my case about decking the guy, so…" He shrugged.

Stuart raised his eyebrows "You gonna tell him about the drink being spiked?"

"Yeah, but not about the Senator." Jubal clarified. "That was covered up for a reason, and we shouldn't know about that, so that's a no go. But I can frame my questioning him as part of an official FBI investigation since Kristen was affected."

"Which is why we were also able to seize the boat as an active crime scene and look around." Stuart was following his line of thought. "We can also ask if the decanter was already there, or if he brought it with him."

"If it was already there then we need to take another look at all the staff members that were on the boat at the time, and cross that list with staff that may have worked that night when he and the Senator were together at the club before leaving." Jubal added.

"I think we should look at the employees either way, but if it was brought with him, then we'll need to widen the scope to employees or servants that have access to his home as well." Stuart was making notes as Jubal drove.

"Good point."

"So I make sure everyone leaves with no complaints filed, got it." Stuart bobbed his head, "What's in it for me?"

"Seriously?" If nothing else, Jubal had to admire his friend's tenacity. "How about I throw in an Ashton Virgin, and a few Perdomo's?"

"You got any Baccarats?"

"You're killing me Scola."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected guests, and unexpected events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know this is hella late, real life is trying to take me down. I refuse to let it! Special thanks as always to SpartanLady16 for all the encouragement, prodding, and help. You're a superstar...even if you are the devil sometimes.

Kristen closed the door with a definite thud and leaned against it heavily. Sure, she should have put up more of a fight to go and question Mark, but in all honesty, she was tired and didn't feel up to facing the jackass once more, even if he happened to be innocent of any wrongdoing in this case. Also, someone had to keep an eye on O.A and make sure he wasn't getting too big of an ego.

Speaking of…..

She rounded the corner to see O.A smack dab in the middle of the awesome twosome fielding rapid fire questions from both.

"Exactly how tall are you?"

"Oh, I'm 6'5"."

"6'5"! My my." George fanned himself, "All that height, and here I am without a ladder."

"Are you naturally that muscular, or do you spend all your extra time in a stuffy old gym?" Tiffany butted in, expertly tossing her hair over one shoulder while wrapping a hand around his upper arm.

"Well, it's a combination of both." He not so subtly flexed beneath his sports coat.

Kristen made a face as she took in the scene before her, O.A was having way too much fun. "Does anyone want anything to drink?" When she got no answer, she shrugged and walked over to the gift basket that they brought with them. Kristen rummaged through the basket while keeping half an ear on the conversation going on.

"Well, yes, I do happen to be seeing someone right now." Kristen hid her laughter as she continued to dig inside the basket. She could only imagine the pouts on both Tiffany and George's face. An envelope caught her attention, and she chose to open that first, still listening to O.A explain that no, he didn't think his girlfriend was into sharing.

"I don't blame her at all." Tiffany all but sighed.

"Oh my god!" Kristen just barely managed to keep her exclamation under a shout. O.A was up and by her side in an instant, "What is it?"

Kristen held out the envelope, "I can't accept this!"

George tutted as he made his way to her side, "Now now, none of that foolishness." He patted her hand softly, "I saw how much you love that lariat necklace, and seeing as it was confiscated with the rest of your belongings, now is a perfect time to get a new one!"

"An upgrade!" Tiffany clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes, an upgrade." George agreed. "Honey, after what you've just been through, Jubal should be out there right now picking out the most expensive piece of jewelry he can find, but this is just as good. We can all hop out right now and be back before Jubal ever finds out."

He tapped the envelope that held the name of his personal jeweler, "Anthony will honor anything you pick up to the number that's written down on that card." He leaned in closer, "Although, if you happen to see something that tickles your fancy, I will absolutely cover it. I feel absolutely horrible about the fact that this happened on my yacht."

"No." Kristen shook her head. Of course she couldn't say that the necklace (as well as the rest of her expensive jewelry) was on loan and fitted with top of the line surveillance equipment, she had to think of some way to refuse.

Thankfully, O.A noticed the momentary panic on her face and came up with a solution. He let out a short bark of laughter, "Good luck on getting Jubal to go along with that."

"Why's that, handsome?" George frowned.

O.A leaned in and pitched his voice lower as if he were imparting a state secret, "Well, it's kind of a well known fact that Jubal doesn't like Kristen to wear anything that he didn't give her."

Kristen gratefully seized on the out, "Yeah, sorry George. You wouldn't think it, but Jubal is stubborn like that."

"I should have guessed that." George nodded sagely, "Oh well, we'll just have to hope that he picks out something worthy of you." He winked at Kristen, "I'll make sure to steer him in the right direction."

"I appreciate it." Kristen smiled gratefully as she picked up the basket, "I should go put this away, there's so much stuff in here, I'll finish looking at it later." She was so preoccupied with looking through the contents that she didn't realize George had followed her into her bedroom until he spoke up. "Goodness, this room has a lovely view!"

Kristen whirled to see him pressed up against one of the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over New York. "Thanks." She watched as he poked around her room, commenting on the various things she had on display. It dawned on her that there was nothing of Jubal's in the room. No stray clothes on the bed, floor, or hanging in the closet. No male products in the bathroom, no pictures of the two of them...nothing.

She held her breath to see if the outspoken man would say something, and true to form, after he'd settled himself on the foot of her bed, he raised an eyebrow, "I assume Jubal is the messy one?"

Kristen let out a huff, "You have no idea."

It wasn't really a lie either, for someone who was so neat and orderly at work, at home Jubal was a bit more relaxed. He was generally okay, but he also had a bad habit of leaving half full mugs of tea just laying around, and she wasn't even going to get into the mess she's glimpsed the few times that she's glanced into his room.

Why even have a closet if you're just going to throw your clothes all over whatever piece of furniture that was near?

Not to say she was the ultimate housekeeper either, she had a bad habit herself of placing her clothes in the washing machine and forgetting about them until either she was looking for a particular piece of clothing, or Jubal needed to use the machine. The first time it happened, he helpfully placed her clothes in the dryer, and didn't understand why Kristen went sprinting to the machine…..until she pulled out a top that was now more suited for a toddler.

That was one of the few arguments that had bled over into their working relationship. They spent the better part of a week sniping at each other. When Isobel had finally had enough, she called them into her office to interrogate them and basically put them in a time out. She ordered them to specifically spend a few days apart. Jubal had gone to spend the weekend with his kids, while Kristen had gone to visit with her sister and fiance.

The time apart did them good, neither were used to living with anyone and adjustments had to be made, but after their weekend apart, they both came back ready to compromise. Since then, Kristen (rarely) saw an errant mug, and she was much better about removing her clothes from the washer.

Jubal's room was still a mess, though.

George broke through her musings, "Oh, I can imagine, my Lydia was insistent on separate bedrooms, it was the one demand she had for marriage. She said that her mother swore it was the only reason she hadn't left her father." Kristen cocked her head, this wasn't the first time George had brought up his wife, but he did it so rarely that any mention at all piqued her curiosity.

"Really?" She pretended to be absorbed in looking through the gift basket.

"Oh yes, I had no issues with it obviously, we all need our personal space, and God Bless her soul, but my Lydia tosses and turns like a windmill." He paused, "Although the separate bedrooms did come in handy more than once, her mother used to stop by every week and inquire about our…..relations."

"Oh my God." Kristen couldn't hold back her look of disgust. "That is the definition of being too much into your children's lives."

"Well, her mama had a vested interest in making sure she followed through on her wifely duties. Lydia and her family were well off, but not on par with my family. That woman would have sold her soul to the very devil if it meant moving up." He makes a face, "I have no idea how my sweet wife came from that woman."

"Lydia sounds really nice." Kristen offered.

"She is a true southern belle, and an angel." He looked down briefly, "She's my best friend, and knows me….really knows me and accepts me." His gaze is steady and unwavering when it meets hers, "All parts of me."

"I'm glad." Kristen came to sit next to him on the bed and tucked her hand in his.

"She's the only person I could have ever married, we've been friends since we were in grade school. She's been there for me while I figured out who I really am, and has loved me through it all." He squeezed her hand, "All that to say that I would be the last person to judge you on your living arrangements. Whatever works for you and Jubal is what you should go with, and ignore what anyone else says."

"I appreciate that." Kristen said quietly. The guilt that ebbed and flowed within her on this assignment ebbed once more. George had just shared something private with her, and she was actively lying to him on almost all fronts. She really hoped that when this whole thing wrapped up, she would have a chance to explain her side.

"Okay, enough of this heavy talk." George stood, "We need to get back out there before Tiffany steals my chance to climb that mountain of a man."

"Yeah, about that." Kristen started but was interrupted by what sounded like pounding on the front door and O.A calling for her to stay in her room.

"Like Hell." Kristen shot up off the bed and made her way to the foyer, directing Tiffany to go back and sit with George until they got an all clear. O.A had already taken up position next to the door.

"Do you know who this is?" She whispered to him.

"He hasn't ID'd himself." O.A responded softly before raising his voice, "Who is it?"

"Never mind who I am, you got 30 seconds to open this damn door before I break it down!" The response came quickly.

Kristen sagged against the wall, all adrenaline leaving her body, "Oh my God. Open the door, O.A before he follows through."

"But Jubal said-"

"And I'm saying, it's okay." Kristen gently moved him aside to undo the locks and open the door. "How did you even know where I was?"

"I got an even better question, why are you answering the damn door without your weapon?" The man retorted. "Don't the FBI teach you anything? What if I just opened fire right now?"

"Then I guess I'd be dead." It wasn't the most adult answer, but she was suddenly feeling petulant.

"I guess so." He stepped in and spotted O.A, "Here you got this giant standing over here, but you had to answer the door."

"Uncle Finn, I recognized your voice." Kristen stepped in front of O.A protectively, "I know you wouldn't bring anything or anyone in that would hurt me."

"Damn straight, and you sure wouldn't have gotten roofied on a damn boat neither." Her uncle wrapped her up into his embrace. Kristen returned the hug, momentarily grateful for some kind of family near. But there was still a question of how he knew what happened and where she was living while supposedly being undercover.

"Not that I'm not glad you're not here, but how did you know..?" Kristen trailed off.

"Baby girl, I've been doing this a long ass time. I've got connections, ya heard?" He eyed O.A who was still standing awkwardly by. "At ease, man. We all good here."

"O.A this is my uncle, Detective Finn Tutuola. Uncle Finn, this is one of my colleagues, O.A Zidan." Kristen introduced the two, noticing that O.A visibly relaxed when she mentioned he was a cop.

"Nice to meet you, sir." O.A held out his hand to shake. Finn took it and pulled the agent aside to grill him on what other protocols they apparently weren't following properly.

"Sooo should we just leave?" Kristen had forgotten about her two guests that were peeking around the corner apprehensively.

"Yeah, guys. Sorry, he's probably gonna wait around until Jubal gets back and well, I'm not sure how long that will be, you should go." Kristen apologized. "O.A can escort you both out." The special agent looked like he wanted to object, but Kristen assured him that all would be fine until Jubal came home.

Tiffany drew her into a fierce bear hug, "Call us when you're feeling up to it, we can have a spa day!"

A flurry of goodbye's and one final assurance to O.A later, she shut the door and went to find her Uncle who she could hear rummaging around in the cabinets. "Where do y'all keep the good stuff?"

Kristen made a face, "Yeah okay, about that…."

~~~

"So, you still happy about making the switch from analyst to field agent?" Finn asked her after Kristen had given him a rundown of how her last few months have been. They were lounging on the deck outside, and Kristen had even given one of Jubal's prized cigars to her uncle to mollify him a bit.

"I mean, I'm getting to do a lot more now that I would have been able to do as an analyst." Kristen shrugged, "I'm pretty sure I would have never gotten chosen for this if I were still riding a desk."

Finn exhaled a puff of smoke, "This lead agent, Valentine, how's he treating you?"

"Jubal?" Kristen relaxed, "Jubal is great, I couldn't ask for a better first time partner." She frowned, "That sounded a little weird."

"Uh huh" her uncle gestured with his gifted cigar, "If he's so great, how'd you end up in the hospital needing your stomach pumped?"

Even though she knew that folding her arms would be a dead giveaway of being defensive, she did it anyway, "How did you find out about that anyway? This is supposed to be a secret op!"

"I've been a cop for a long time, baby girl, I got contacts everywhere." He repeated smugly as he puffed on the cigar once more with a shit eating grin.

Right then an idea bloomed in Kristen's head, "Hey Unc, since you're in SVU, can I ask you to look into someone?" No way did Mark not have had at least one sexual assault case opened against him, even if it was quashed by his inner circle, there still might be a trace somewhere. That could be a lead into who would want to try and drug Mark not once but twice.

Finn nodded, "Do you know where he's from originally? I could widen the search and see if any old ghosts are rising from the dead." The question sparked something else in Kristen's mind, it may have been a long shot, but she had to ask.

She settled herself down on the chaise near his legs. "Speaking of ghosts, Mark was married once before. We checked into that and the cause was determined to be a drug overdose."

"But?"

"But since then I've heard things that don't paint it so cut and dry. Can you do your thing and just see what you can find? Maybe look into her family on the low to see if there's any siblings or other relatives that blame Mark for her death?" Kristen suggested.

Her uncle pinned her with a look, "Is there a reason you're having a lowly detective do all this research, and not the fine men and women of the FBI?"

"Well-"

"Kris?" Jubal's voice came from behind them.

Kristen jumped up from the chaise and whirled to find Jubal standing in the sliding door to the patio. She wrung her hands feeling a lot like a cheating housewife whose husband caught her with the pool boy. "Hey! I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm not surprised, the door was closed." He crossed the patio in three long strides to stand next to her. "Where's O.A? He was supposed to stay until I got back." His tone conveyed his displeasure at the younger agent not following his directive.

"It's okay, I told him he could go." Now that he was closer, Kristen could see how tense he was. She reached a hand out to run along his forearm to hopefully ease his worries, "I'm good."

She took note that her uncle still hadn't said anything or made a move off the chaise to introduce himself, seemingly content to just watch them interact.

Jubal moved first, simultaneously extending one hand while the other wrapped around Kristen's waist to bring her more against his side. "Jubal Valentine, and you are?"

Finn blew out another puff of smoke, "Someone who isn't too impressed with how the FBI is treating my niece."

"Niece?" Kristen felt some of the tension Jubal was holding ease.

"Jubal, this is my uncle, Finn Tutuola of the NYPD SVU unit. Uncle Finn, this is special agent Jubal Valentine, ASAIC of the JOC." Kristen went ahead and made the introductions. Her uncle waited a bit before swinging his legs over the chaise and rising to his feet, finally taking the hand that was still held out.

"Nice to meet you sir." Jubal said as he removed his arm from around her waist in an obvious attempt at placating the other man.

"Can't say the same." Finn wasted no time with pleasantries. "You've got problems and snitches all up and through this damn op, man. How you think I found your place?"

Jubal looked at Kristen and she nodded. "He knew before I even told him, we've got a serious leak somewhere."

Jubal tiredly ran a hand across his face, "Fuck." Kristen's eyebrows lifted in surprise, she rarely heard Jubal curse around her, the worst she'd ever heard was when he stubbed his toe against the kitchen table.

"Hey," She caught Jubal's attention, "How did it go with Mark?"

He rolled his eyes, "Apparently it was only a matter of time before someone came after him because according to him, he's becoming a big player in certain circles." His voice was heavy with sarcasm, "He gave a bunch of names for us to check out, Stuarts running them down."

"Any of them women?" Finn interrupted.

Jubal frowned, "No, it was all guys that he did business with, why?"

Finn shrugged, "Statistically, women tend to use non-violent means like poison or drugs when they kill. Men go for more violent ways to kill someone, we may be looking for a woman."

Kristen gestured to her uncle, "Which is why I've asked Uncle Finn to use his SVU contacts to see if there are any skeletons in Mark's closet. I would be surprised if he didn't have a few dozen complaints or silenced cases against him."

"The more cases mean the more chances some former victim, or family member looking for revenge, could have spiked his drink." Finn pointed his cigar for emphasis.

Jubal was wearing his thinking face, "Mark told me that he didn't bring any alcohol onboard himself. He passed the crew a list of what he wanted and it was provided for him."

"So we're potentially looking at a member of the crew." Kristen surmised, "Can we find out who was in charge of the food service? Or, if the alcohol was handled separately, who filled his request?"

"It was George's yacht, but I'm sure he won't have any problem providing that information to the FBI." Jubal said confidently, "He likes you and was beside himself when you were in the hospital."

She snorted, "You have no idea." Kristen thought back to the gift basket and the very generous offer he presented, yeah she was aware that George was fond of her. Jubal shot her a confused look, but she just waved a hand, she would explain later.

Finn stubbed out his cigar, "Okay, I got some looking around to do." He sized up Jubal before holding out his hand, "The next time I come out here, it better be for dinner or something, and not cause my niece was in the damn hospital again."

"Uncle Finn!" Kristen groaned in embarrassment.

"Baby girl, I ain't telling this man nothin he don't already know. Ain't that right, Mr. FBI agent?"

"Absolutely." Jubal agreed.

"Don't encourage him." Kristen admonished him. "Let me walk you out, Unc." She grabbed her uncle's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"One more thing, your moms is getting on my last nerve, you need to call her and tell her you won't be at that award dinner next Thursday for your pops." Finn advised.

"I totally forgot about that." Kristen sighed heavily, "Can you tell her for me?" She gave him her best pleading eyes look.

He shook his head, "I already told her that you probably won't be able to make it, but she ain't listening to me."

"That's your sister."

"That's your moms."

"I'll call her." Kristen finally relented.

"I'll let you know when I got something. Stay safe, baby girl." He left with as much flair as he arrived.

"Baby girl?" She didn't even have to turn around to know Jubal was grinning from ear to ear.

"Nope." She closed the door and locked it, "You are not authorized to call me that."

"I call Abigail that."

Exactly. Kristen thought to herself. She did not want him to associate her with a nickname that he called his daughter, for christs sake! Not to mention, hearing those words from him had a different effect on her than hearing it from her uncle.

Deciding to side step the matter altogether, she turned to face him, 'What's for dinner?"

~~~

"So, not only am I stingy, but I'm possessive and controlling now?" Jubal leaned back in his chair.

"Apparently." Kristen shrugged while taking the last bite of her fish. Jubal had stopped at the store on the way home and picked up a couple salmon planks and fired up the grill while Kristen whipped up a quick salad and side dish. She filled him in on some of the contents of the gift basket that George and Tiffany brought, particularly the open invitation to meet his personal jeweler.

She laughed at the disgruntled look on his face, "Oh come on, it was a good save by O.A." She gathered up her now empty plate and headed inside.

"No, yeah. It was a good save" He agreed, following her lead and bringing his dishes inside as well. "I just hate shopping for stuff like this."

Kristen narrowed her eyes at him, "You know you don't really have to go, right? I can pick something out and just say it was from you." They quickly fell into their normal after dinner routine of rinsing the dishes before loading them into the dishwasher.

Jubal filled a kettle and placed it on the stove for his tea."I'm afraid I can't do that." He said with a serious look, "My reputation is on the line, and I need to step up and deliver."

"Oh God." She pointed a fork at him, "Jubal, do not go and pick the most flashy thing in the store. I will refuse to wear it." She closed the dishwasher and set it to run.

"Have a little faith, Chazal." He leaned against the counter-top, and she was hit with the full wattage of his smile. "I said I don't like shopping, not that I'm not good at it."

"Really?" Kristen dried her hands on a dishtowel and tossed it at him to hang it up to dry.

He lifted a shoulder, "Sam liked everything I gave her." The air between them grew heavier as he peered at her, "She's a lot like you, not a fan of anything gaudy or ostentatious."

"Oh." Was Jubal really talking about his ex wife to her? "Yay us?" She managed to get out.

"She was a fan of gold, but for you, I'd go with silver or platinum." His voice was quiet in the room, the humming of the nearly silent dishwasher the only other sound. "It would look better against your skin."

He slid his hand along the counter until it reached her hand, and she held her breath as she watched him play with her fingers, "A ring maybe?" He stroked along her ring finger softly, before continuing up along the back of her hand, "Or a bracelet?" His hand circled her wrist as he brushed his thumb over the soft skin of her inner wrist.

Kristen managed to drag her eyes from their intertwined hands up to look at his face, only to see him watching her closely as he took a step closer to slide his hand further up her arm. She offered no resistance, even slightly leaning into his touch when his hand glided over her shoulder to come to rest on her collarbone.

"Another necklace definitely, but what kind?" The back of his hand skated over her collarbone from one side to the other. His eyes stayed locked on hers as his fingers took a brief dip down the slight V of her shirt, "I liked the long necklace, it looked good on you. What's that called?"

"Lariat." Her voice was soft and breathy.

His tongue came out to briefly wet his bottom lip, "We'll get one of those." He stated before dropping his eyes down to observe his hand wrap lightly around her throat. Her pulse was jumping like crazy, there was no way he couldn't feel it, but he gave no indication one way or the other. "I've always liked pearls, are you good with those?"

"Yes." He could have asked her anything in that moment and Kristen would have agreed to anything as long as he kept touching her like that.

Jubal shifted suddenly to stand directly in front of her, lightly pressing her into the counter while bringing his other hand up to cup her face within his hands. Tilting her head slightly to each side he fingered her earlobes, "Diamonds." It wasn't a question, it was said more like he was speaking to himself.

Kristen managed to get the rest of her limbs to cooperate and brought a hand up to wrap around one of the hands cupping her face, the other went around his waist and burrowed under his shirt to feel the skin of his back.

Jubal gave a slight shudder at the feel of her hand on his back, but didn't move an inch. Kristen decided to poke the bear a little. She deliberately pulled her lower lip between her teeth, releasing it slowly while focusing on his gaze that was suddenly pinned to her mouth.

She knew Jubal would probably never be the one to take that final step, wanting to be respectful of her and all, so Kristen pressed forward ever so slightly and brushed her lips over his. He exhaled raggedly and tightened his grip on her before tilting his head and finally kissing her the way they both had been wanting.

Her moan into his mouth was met with his answering groan. Somehow this kiss was different from all the others they'd shared so far, and Kristen's favorite. There was no rushing like on the yacht, or any need for pretense, this kiss was because they both wanted it and decided to indulge.

Jubal ran his tongue along her bottom lip and when she opened up he wasted no time in sliding his tongue inside to glide against hers. Kristen matched him stroke for stroke, her hunger for him easily rivaling his hunger for her.

She was extremely grateful that he was pressed against her so closely, his body was basically the only thing keeping her upright. Just as she had that thought, he pulled away breathing heavily. Kristen didn't have time to protest because in the next second, Jubal bent down slightly and she found herself now sitting on the counter instead of against it.

Which she didn't oppose at all, in fact,quite the opposite. She could now tug him closer to stand in between her legs while she was free to bury her hands in his hair to guide him wherever she pleased. She leaned back against the cabinets and tugged on the ends of his hair as he trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck.

His hands were busy running over as much of her body as he could reach, and Kristen was momentarily irritated that she was wearing her lounge around the house pants and not shorts or something that would allow her to feel his hands directly on her skin.

She let out another moan as he found the spot on her neck that had her seeing stars. She pulled his face back up so she could slot her mouth against his instead. She loved what he was doing, but if he kept it up it would lead to something that she didn't think she was ready for.

Not yet, at least.

Their impromptu make out session was interrupted by the screaming of the kettle on the stove. Kristen jumped and pulled away at the sound. "What the hell?" She looked around in surprise at the sound.

Jubal dropped his head onto her shoulder and she could feel him laughing into her skin. "Shut up." She grumbled, unwrapping her legs from around his waist. When had that happened?

Without moving from his spot in between her legs, he reached over and turned off the stove. He straightened up and rested his forehead against hers, "Hey."

"Hey." Kristen replied.

"Did I just make a huge mistake here?" He asked.

"If you did, then I did too." Kristen pulled back so she could look him in the eyes, "I was a more than willing participant, Jubal." She took a deep breath, "And if I'm honest, I've been wanting to do that for a while. A long while."

"Yeah?" He searched her face for any signs of dishonesty.

"Yeah." She affirmed. "Kinda why I was so glad that you chose me for this op."

Jubal chuckled nervously as he looked to the side, "If we're being honest, you were my only choice."

"Seriously?" She couldn't believe her ears. She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him in for a kiss.

He deepened the kiss before pulling back, "In case you couldn't tell by now" he said wryly, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time too."

Kristen tucked her head into the crook of his neck to hide her smile. Finally something was going her way! But just as soon as that thought came, she stiffened when another thought came: what would happen once this was over? They would actually be in the same situation that they were pretending to be in.

Jubal ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly, seeming to read her mind, "I know, it's gonna be an issue, but we can deal with that when this is over."

"You're not worried?" Kristen asked quietly. "I don't want this to negatively affect you."

Jubal shrugged, "Same, but we can't worry about that right now. We have a job to do,and we'll worry about the rest after." He paused, "I mean, if you want an after."

Kristen lifted her head, "I want an after."

"Good." His smile was so big his dimples were on prominent display.

Kristen opened her mouth to suggest they continue their earlier activities but was instead rocked by a yawn that came from nowhere.

Jubal's expression shifted into concern, "I'm sorry, you're probably exhausted, today's been a long day for you."

Kristen wanted to argue, but it was true, her time at the hospital seemed like days ago, it was hard to believe it was only a few hours ago. "Yeah I guess I should get some sleep." Jubal helped her off the counter and walked her to her room.

The confusion must have shown in her face, he was quick to reassure her that it wasn't that he didn't want to sleep together, but that she needed rest.

"I can rest just fine with you next to me." Kristen said suggestively.

Jubal brought her in close for a kiss. "Yeah, but I can't." He admitted before letting her go. "Goodnight, Kris."

Kristen got ready for bed on autopilot. Once she was snuggled under the covers, she tossed and turned for a while before sitting up abruptly. She had to tell someone.

Locating her phone she hurriedly dialed and waited for the person to pick up.

"What's wrong? Emily's voice was on high alert.

"So, you know how you said to let you know the minute something happened?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, something happened."


	10. Chapter 10

"So we've got the bouncy house, the food, the decorations…..did you want to take care of the cake?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"What about entertainment, should we have games?"

"Uh huh."

"Or actually, I was thinking that since it's a sleepover too, we can make it a real girls night. You know, make-overs, mani-pedi's."

"Sounds good."

"Then afterwards the girls can all go to the nearest club and practice their pole dancing routines."

"Sure.

"JUBAL!"

"What? I'm listening."

"So that means you're okay with our daughter pole dancing?"

"What the hell?"

His ex-wife's laugh echoed over the phone. "Yeah, that's what I thought, you're normally never this distracted, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, Sam." Jubal sighed, "I have this event that I'm getting ready for, and it's formal."

"Ooh, a tux?" He could just picture the look of glee on her face.

"Yeah, the whole nine." He agreed somberly, wincing at her cackle, "Go on and get it all out, I know you're enjoying this."

"I don't know why you're always so reluctant to get dressed up, give yourself a little bit of credit, you look good in a tux, Jubal." Sam reassured him.

He smiled, his spirits lifted temporarily, "Thanks, you know I hate these events, and after what happened with Kris, I'd much prefer it if we stayed at home, but duty calls."

There was a long moment of silence, and for a moment Jubal thought they had gotten disconnected. "Sam?"

"Home?"

"Huh?"

"You said, 'you'd prefer to stay home'. You think of that place as home?"

"Well...uh..you know what I meant." Jubal spluttered.

"I do, which is why I think it's time to have that talk."

"Not now, Sam." Jubal stood up to tuck his shirt into his pants.

"Well, obviously not right now." She scoffed. "But, am I correct in thinking something has changed?"

Jubal briefly cursed his taste in smart and intuitive women, he didn't think he was ready to talk about the change in his and Kristen's relationship just yet, not when they haven't even sat down and properly discuss what each of them wanted, and how to move forward in a way that won't hurt either of their careers.

But he had an agreement with his ex-wife and co-parent, one where if the other person ever met anyone that they knew would be sticking around, then the parents would need to discuss how to introduce that person to their children in a safe, non judgmental way. His meeting with Allan went smoothly for the most part (it helped that he could use his FBI clearance to do a thorough background check on him beforehand).

Even though Kristen had met Sam and his kids on more than one occasion, those had all been due to work. Introducing her to Sam and the kids now would be because Jubal was officially admitting that he not only had feelings for Kristen, but that he wanted her to be more involved in his life outside of work.

He thought back to the events of a few nights ago, grateful that she couldn't see the sappy look that he was sure was on his face."Yeah, something has changed, and yes we do need to have that talk." He rolled his eyes at Sam's exuberant squeal, and ignored her requests for more information. It was uncomfortable enough talking to his ex-wife about possibly starting a relationship with anyone else, let alone someone that worked for him.

"Fine, if you're not going to give me details, I guess I'll just have to sit and wait. But, uh.. Does she know about the drinking?" Sam asked softly.

"She knows, I've been nothing but honest with her." Jubal assured her.

"Good, I can't wait to meet her, she must be something if you're willing to take this next step."

"She really is." Jubal admitted, wondering even now, how he'd managed to get so lucky after so many years of being a disaster.

"Okay, I'm going to let you go finish getting ready, we can talk about Abigail's birthday party later." Jubal was about to hang up when he heard Sam call his name once more, "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're putting yourself out there, it's about time." The sincerity in Sam's tone almost choked Jubal, he knew he'd pretty much single handedly doomed their marriage, and she had all the right in the world to hold it against him, but instead she chose to wish him well. "Thanks, Sam."

"Don't screw it up!" She hung up with a stern warning that Jubal couldn't disagree with even if he wanted to. Being with Kristen, really being with her over these last few days, gave him a kind of joy that he didn't think he'd get to experience again. He wanted more of that with her. More laughter, more arguing over whose turn it was to cook dinner, more late nights spent just talking.

Just more period.

Jubal shook himself out of his stupor when his phone chimed again, this time with an alarm. He slid his tuxedo jacket and dress shoes on, opting not to even try and deal with fastening the cuff links himself.

He held the objects in one hand while knocking on Kristen's door. "Kris, are you almost ready? We need to get going soon."

"Almost." She responded, "I'll be out in a minute to help you with your cuff-links."

"If you need help zipping something up, I can-"

"No!" She called out, sounding like she was trying to hold in her laughter. "You are officially fired from being my helper. Go away."

"You accidentally unzip one dress…" Jubal grumbled out loud as he headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

He soon heard the tell-tale swish of fabric, "That's not all you did, and you know it Agent Valentine."

"I still say it looked better…" He trailed off as he took in the vision standing before him. He wished he'd paid closer attention when she was describing her dress, he had the urge to now go and buy her one in every color. The top settled just off her shoulders, leaving them bare to his gaze, while the bodice was tight around her middle before flaring out to flow softly around her as she walked towards him. Her hair is simply slicked back to fall against her back, and the overall look is so stunning that it takes Jubal a moment to realize she was speaking to him.

Rather, she was holding her hands out, asking for his now forgotten cuff links so she can fasten them. He hands them over with a soft 'wow'.

Kristen ducked her head, fiddling with his wrist, "Wow, huh? Good wow? Bad wow?"

"'We need to hurry up and leave before that dress ends up on the floor' wow." Jubal spoke without thinking.

Kristen's head shot up, "This is a Paolo Sebastian!" She sounded scandalized.

"Good for him." He tried to move closer, emboldened by her only objection being the mishandling of the dress, not the actual acts that would happen after, but Kristen retreated as he stepped forward shaking her head, "We have no time."

"We can make time." He playfully reached for her with his free hand.

"Jubal!" Her admonishment was colored by laughter. She finally finished with his cuff links and stepped back to take him in. "You look wow yourself." She smoothed down the lapels of his tux. "Very nice Agent Valentine." She added with a wink.

Although bashful, he still felt himself stand a little bit taller at her obvious ogling. It went without saying that he wasn't in the same shape he was when he was her age, but he wouldn't deny her comments gave him an immediate ego boost. "I've got something for you." He gestured to the velvet boxes that were lined up on the counter.

Kristen tilted her head at the boxes, "Is this why you told me not to worry about picking jewelry?"

He picked up the biggest box, "I wanted to show you that I know what I'm doing when it comes to jewelry at least." He opened it to display a sparkling diamond wreath necklace from Harry Winston. "I think this speaks for itself." His smile was wide as he watched Kristen's mouth drop open at the piece inside.

"So does this" He opened the next biggest one to reveal a bracelet. "And finally, this." The final box held a pair of sparkling earrings, both were in the same wreath style as the necklace. "What do you think?"

"Oh my God." Kristen breathed, frozen in place looking at the spread of sparkly items laid out before her.

"I'll take that as an approval." Taking advantage of her temporary paralysis, he fixed the bracelet around her wrist. When he lifted the necklace to her neck, Kristen helpfully pulled her hair out of the way, he thanked her by dropping a kiss along her neck while running a hand along the skin of her back that the dress left bare. He left the earrings up to her to put on and went to gather their things so they could leave.

At Kristen's soft, "I'm ready." He turned, phone already in his hand to take a picture just for his sake. The smile she gave him was small, but the look in her eyes spoke of larger things. They both took a few pictures just for themselves before finally leaving.

~~~~

In the car they discussed the charity event they were going to be attending, the best way to handle the inevitable gossip that would accompany them, and whether or not to address Mark if he attended the event.

"Wouldn't it be more of a thing if we ignored him?" Kristen asked, fiddling with her bracelet. "Maybe we should just play it cool, and talk will die down. Besides, I'm more concerned if there's going to be another attack."

"That's what worries me." Jubal admitted. "This person has tried twice, and failed both times. They have to be getting desperate, and we are no closer to nailing down a suspect, what if they try again tonight?"

"Well, they're gonna have to get past a few extra FBI agents for one." Kristen joked. Isobel had authorized extra personnel to be in the crowd just in case something happened. Emily had been the first to volunteer, and had nagged Stuart until he gave in and volunteered as well.

Kristen shifted in her seat, "Is it wrong of me to want them to go ahead and try?" She quickly backtracked at his incredulous look, "Trust me, i'm not saying I want to get drugged again, or for anyone to die, but I'm really looking forward to this ending soon." Her hand reached out to land on his as it rested on the gearshift.

"Sam wants to meet you." Jubal blurted out.

"We've already met." Kristen sounded confused.

"She wants to meet the woman I'm interested in." He clarified, "We have an agreement that whoever we're interested in meets the other parent before meeting the kids."

"Of course." Kristen nodded, "yeah, I'd love to meet Sam as your….?" she trailed off.

"We'll figure it out after all this is done." Jubal squeezed her hand, happy that she had agreed . "You're the first woman I've even broached the subject with." He kept his gaze forward even though he felt her gaze on his face.

"No pressure there." He heard Kristen mutter to herself. He glanced over to see her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Hey, don't do that." He pulled his hand away briefly to stroke her bottom lip, "You have nothing to worry about, Sam already likes you."

"She likes me as your co worker." Kristen corrected..

"And she'll like you as my...whatever we decide on." Jubal said decisively. He truly didn't have any reservations about introducing Kristen to Sam, there were no lingering feelings on either side, and Sam was unfailingly kind to everyone.

He knew he'd take some ribbing for the age difference, but that couldn't be avoided.

Kristen took a deep breath, took his hand in hers and pressed it to her lips. "To be continued." she murmured against the back of his hand. Jubal took the hint and after running his thumb over her cheek, allowed the conversation to shift to their immediate situation.

"Have you heard anything else from your uncle?"

"Not since he found out that Mark's wife had a half sister that upped and disappeared after her death." Kristen sighed, "I'm pretty sure that's the person that's been trying to poison Mark."

"It makes sense if she thinks that he had a hand in her death." Jubal agreed, "but it still doesn't explain the senator being shot."

"Well, when we find the sister, we can ask her." Kristen frowned, "Or maybe Jessica has an idea, she was there the night he was killed, and she was on the yacht. Maybe she's in on it too? I mean, I think if I were being blackmailed by Mark, I'd be pretty desperate to escape."

"She was questioned along with everyone on the yacht and Stuart said she didn't act any different." His hand tightened on the wheel, Jubal had been too preoccupied with Kristen to tell the other agent what he had learned by eavesdropping. By the time Jubal had given his account of his days on the ship, and the team had listened to the tapes, Jessica was gone "visiting family" but no one seemed to know where. The main reason they were going to the charity event tonight was because Kristen had confirmed that Jessica would be there tonight. Hopefully she would have more information for them so the assignment could be wrapped up sooner rather than later.

Jubal pulled up to the valet line, "Are you ready for another fun filled night of backhanded compliments, and crappy finger food? Say the word and we can be back home fighting over the remote."

Kristen scoffed as she adjusted her dress, and made one last check of her makeup in the mirror, "And miss the chance to show off my new bling? I don't think so."

Jubal laughed to himself as he exited the car and hurried around to open the door for Kristen, "Like it that much, huh?"

She shot him a look as he handed over his personalized invitation to the doorman, "They're beautiful, Jubal, you know they are. You did good."

"Just good?"

"Oh my god" Kristen pulled him closer to whisper in his ear, "If we were alone, I'd show you just how good you did." Her slow smile was wicked in all the best ways.

Jubal seriously contemplated turning around and walking back out. "I mean, this place is big enough, I think we can slip away and find a room somewhere." He slid his arms around her waist and tugged her closer to trail kisses down her cheek, "Matter of fact, I think there's a coat room somewhere around here.."

"Oh my gosh, I love your dress!" The exclamation came right as Jubal was preparing to whisk Kristen away. Couldn't they have waited a few more minutes?

Kristen smiled sympathetically at him and quickly brushed a kiss over his lips before turning in his arms to address the excited woman before them. "Thanks, Tiff."

"Is that Paolo Sebastian?" George asked. At Kristen's nod, Tiffany clapped her hands, "From the Once Upon A Dream collection?" Kristen nodded once more, her grin widely on display.

"I see you're sporting some new shiny things," George inclined his head in approval, "Excellent choice, darlin'."

Jubal felt Kristen run her hands along his arms that were still wrapped around her waist, "This was all Jubal." She squeezed his arm lightly, "My man did good, huh?"

Jubal made a noise of discontent, there was that word again. He knew Kristen was purposely riling him up, and decided that two could play that game. He leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her neck, feeling extremely pleased at her quick intake of breath.

Tiffany oohed and ahhed over her jewelry, while George patted him on his back, "I stand corrected, well done Jubal. Our girl is shining bright tonight."

"Thanks George, have you seen Don yet?" He needed to talk to the other man to see if he had heard anything about what Mark had been up to in his absence from the club.

"He and Katya are inside." George hesitated before leaning in, "Just between you and me, it looks like he and the missus are havin a bit of trouble, they've been at odds and snapping at each other all night, tread lightly."

George and Tiffany had moved on to say hi to other people, which left Jubal and Kristen free to continue to make their way inside. Their journey was impeded by many people stopping them to either say hi or inquire about Kristen's health.

"Who are all these people?" Kristen hissed under her breath, "I've never seen this many at a club gathering before."

"Most likely people looking for a little gossip to spice up their night." Jubal answered through clenched teeth. "Mark is supposed to be here tonight and I guess they want to see if any fists start flying."

"Well, they're gonna be sorely disappointed, correct?" Kristen raised an eyebrow in his direction, "Because we are going to be extremely well behaved tonight, right?"

"I make no promises." Jubal deftly sidestepped the question, looking around for Don. But before he could spot his old family friend, Kristen gripped his forearm and let out a startled laugh. "Oh, this chick right here…" Jubal turned to see what it was that caught her attention and bit back a bark of laughter.

Emily was gliding towards them with a decked out in a form fitting blood red dress that swept the floor in her wake. She came to a halt in front of them and made a show of exchanging air kisses with Kristen. "Well hello you two, fancy meeting you here."

"I thought you were working crowd control tonight?" Kristen cocked her head to the side.

Emily grinned, "Change of plans, Isobel wanted someone to mingle with the people too, and wouldn't you know it? An extra invitation magically appeared."

"From who?" Jubal asked.

"Here you go, thank god the drinks are free, cause I know that brand of champagne is top shelf.." Both Jubal and Kristen looked on in surprise as Dr. Mike Cutter sidled up to the group with two champagne flutes. "Hey guys."

"What?" Kristen spluttered in disbelief as she stepped forward for a hug. Judging by the surprised look on his face, and awkward pat on the back, the other man hadn't expected to be greeted so warmly.

"Safety in numbers, right?" Dr. Cutter shrugged a shoulder, "I had an extra invite, and Iz asked if I could take an agent as my guest for backup if needed." He looked like he wanted to say more, but chose to take a drink instead.

Jubal felt for the man, the doctor probably thought that it would be Isobel accompanying him tonight, and not another field agent.

Emily patted Kristen's arm, "Don't worry, I remembered your earlier tales about the dinners, we ate before we got here."

Dr. Cutter pursed his lips, "I've never seen anyone wolf down a double cheeseburger in a floor length dress before, it was…..an experience."

"Hey, you said anywhere." Emily held out her arm, "Ready to mingle a little, doc?" They walked off bickering about the best place to get a decent burger.

Jubal feels Kristen's shoulders shake as she tries to tamp down on her laughter as they hunt for their table. "I know I should feel bad about Doc being stuck with Emily instead of Isobel, but it's just so funny."

"Oh, you caught on to that, huh?" Jubal pressed a kiss to her temple to hide his own smile.

"Kinda obvious, don't you think?"

"As obvious as we were?"

Kristen hesitated, "Isobel is gonna freak out about us, isn't she?"

"We'll worry about that later." He assured her, knowing that Isobel 'freaking out' is putting it mildly.

Jubal finally spotted Don and Katya standing stiffly next to each other, each appearing to be lost in their own world. They weren't normally a very physically affectionate couple, but looking at them tonight, something was clearly off. He hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

He was so distracted by his view that he missed the person deliberately stepping in his path until it was too late to avoid him.

"Valentine! Good to see you." Mark started to hold his hand out, but upon seeing the look on Jubal's face, he quickly withdrew his hand and cleared his throat. "Kristen, you're looking beautiful tonight." Jubal shifted so he stood mostly in front of Kristen, blocking the other man's view.

"Thanks." Her voice was as dry as the Sahara, he felt her hand slide into his as she turned to greet the woman beside him. "Hey Jessica, I love your dress. You look amazing."

Jubal watched as the other woman reacted in shock, before returning the greeting. She probably expected Kristen to snub her tonight, Jubal thought. It wouldn't have been out of the norm for people in this circle to shun the other half of someone that did something wrong.

"We'll talk later," Kristen promised, "but I need to say hi to Don and Katya." Without a glance in Mark's direction, she tugged Jubal away, who was only too happy to follow.

"You're becoming quite the expert at blowing people off, Miss Chazal." Jubal joked lightly.

"Did you see all those people staring? What, did they think you were going to throw down right here and now?"

"I'm sure they would have enjoyed the show, however short it would have lasted." Jubal subtly bragged, preening at Kristen's impressed look.

"Alright, now." Kristen reached a hand up to stroke the underside of his jaw. Jubal turned his head slightly to press a kiss into her palm.

"Well, it's good to see you both out and about." Don's voice cut into their private moment. The older man freely doled out hugs to both of them along with compliments for Kristen's look.

Jubal greeted a stonier than usual Katya, who merely inclined her head in his direction. Kristen exchanged a glance with him before looping her arm with Katya's, "We're going to the bar, can we get you guys anything?"

"I'm good, thanks." Don declined graciously while holding up the glass in his hand. Jubal didn't have to say anything, Kristen knew what he liked to drink.

They watched the two women leave, Katya seeming to relax slightly once they were a few steps away. Don exhaled and took a healthy swig of his drink.

"Everything okay with you two?" Jubal questioned.

Don chuckled bitterly into his drink, "You don't want to know." He raised his eyes. "I wasn't lying, it's good to see you both. I was sure Kristen wouldn't want anything to do with this place."

Even though Jubal knew something was wrong, he went along with the subject change, "She's a trooper, wasn't going to let anyone think she was scared off."

"Fearless, that one."

"Unfortunately." Jubal mumbled. Don let out a hearty laugh and clapped Jubal on the shoulder. "Hold on to her, she's a keeper."

"I plan on it." Jubal agreed.

"Look, I'm sure you've noticed there's a lot more people here tonight than there have been in the past." Don began.

Jubal rolled his eyes, "I'm sure I can guess why. Okay, out with it, what are people saying?"

Don didn't even pretend to not know what Jubal was talking about. "Well there's the ever popular 'Mark and Kristen were having an affair, and she lied about it to save her own skin' theory. "

Jubal lip curled in revulsion, the idea of Mark anywhere near Kristen made his skin crawl.

"There's also the 'Kristen wanted you out of the way so she could be with Mark instead, and mixed up the drinks."

"I think everyone knows by now that I don't drink." Jubal said dryly.

"My favorite is the 'you found out about their affair and poisoned them both' theory." Don concluded. "Don't worry, George and I have made sure to squash the more outrageous ones that we hear, and I'm sure the girls are doing the same."

"Appreciate it, I'd hate for any of that to reach Kristen." He truly did hate for there to be so many rumors floating around about her. Although realistically, there was really no way around it.

Soon there was a call for everyone to take their seats, and the men made their way to the seating area. Katya and Kristen met them at their assigned table, Katya was sipping from a champagne flute, while Kristen looked to be just drinking water.

Jubal nudged her as he pulled her chair out, "Didn't want to partake? I hear the alcohol is top shelf." He repeated Dr Cutters words from earlier.

Instead of the easygoing retort he'd expected, Kristen turned to him with a tight smile, "No, decided to stick with just water tonight."

Jubal took note of her unusually stiff posture, and the way her hands were fidgeting with the napkin in her lap. Something had happened at the bar. He took a peek at Katya, but the other woman didn't seem any more disturbed than usual.

Kristen must have heard what people were saying about her, Jubal surmised. There was no other option, he knew Mark was on the other side of the room, and Emily had been mingling through the crowd, she would have alerted him if she'd seen anyone shifty approach Kristen.

~~~~

Throughout dinner, even though Kristen was physically sat right next to him, her mind was clearly miles away. Between Kristen's sudden mood change and Katya's obvious disinterest in being there at all, the night dragged on and on for Jubal,and he was sure it was the same for Don.

Kristen's mood seemed to pick up after dinner when the dance floor opened up. Her head was on a swivel until she spotted what she was looking for. Without even looking, she grabbed his hand, "We're dancing."

Jubal let himself be led out onto the floor and wasted no time in dipping his head low to her ear, "What's wrong?"

Kristen followed suit tilting her head so she spoke directly into his ear, "I need to speak to Mike."

Jubal blinked, Mike….Dr. Cutter? Kristen nodded when he asked her, just to be sure. "I need to have him confirm something before I say anything." Her eyes met his, and he could tell this was serious. So he led her over to where Mike and Emily were swaying together and talking in low voices.

"Hey guys." Emily saw them first.

"Switch." Kristen all but launched herself at the confused doctor, the two twirling away almost instantly.

"What was that about?" Emily asked.

"I have no clue." Jubal answered, bewildered himself at his partner's action.

"Well, come hang out next to the bar with me until they're done doing whatever it is." Emily suggested. She settled on a stool, and ordered a mocktail, sensing that something was about to happen and wanted to be alert for it.

For himself, Jubal stuck to a simple glass of water. "Here you are, sir." He took the drink with a customary thank you, but paused. The waitress was someone that he'd seen working before, matter of fact, she was the same girl that he'd stuck up for on the yacht. Jubal thought back, he was pretty sure this was the same waitress that Kristen raved about the first night he brought her to dinner at the club.

He was starting to get that feeling, that "there's something here" feeling that always served him well on undercover assignments. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her, but the fact that the same person had been in both places, and now was here tonight. It could all be a coincidence, of course, but his gut was saying otherwise.

Jubal took a tentative sip of his drink, Kristen had been at the bar with Katya. She had been fine prior, but when she came back her demeanor had changed. Did she recognize the waitress? Did she say anything to Kristen? But none of that explained the urgent need to speak to Dr. Cutter.

"Hey, where's Stuart tonight?" Jubal asked Emily. He hadn't seen his friend all night, which was very much not like him. The extra agents that Isobel had allowed were fairly easy to spot, but Jubal wanted to talk to someone that he knew.

"He said he had a lead he wanted to follow up with, something to do with SVU for some reason." Emily answered. "What's going on?"

He craned his head to look for Kristen and Mike over the growing crowd, "I'm not sure, but I think Kristen may have some new information." He couldn't see any trace of either person on the dance floor. "Where are they?"

Emily must have clued in on the concern in his voice and cast her gaze around as well, "I can't see them, maybe they stepped outside?"

"Come on." Jubal led her to the patio area outside. There were people outside smoking and chatting, but no trace of Kristen. His heart began to beat faster, there was no way this was happening again! She had been out of his sight for only a few minutes, but Jubal reminded himself that each time Kristen had been injured on the job, it had only taken a few minutes each time.

He pivoted on his heel, not willing to just stand around and twiddle his thumbs. He fiddled with a cufflink, about to activate the locator device that was linked to Kristen's earrings.

"Jubal, wait." Emily closed her hand over his, "I just heard Mike." She led him back a few steps to a room that he had overlooked. When she opened the door, she sighed in relief. "I really hope you two were sneaking away for a quickie."

In any other circumstance, the twin looks of confusion would have been funny, but Jubal was just relieved that Kristen was okay. He strode into the room and wrapped her up in a hug. "You need to stop vanishing on me." He muttered into her hair.

"Sorry" Kristen wrapped her arms around his waist, "I couldn't hear myself, much less Dr. Cutter, so we came in here to talk."

"About what?" Emily interjected.

Kristen leaned back to look into Jubal's eyes, "I'm pretty sure I know who's behind the alcohol being spiked in both cases."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed, a suspect is apprehended, and Kristen has doubts.

"The bartender?"

Kristen looked at Jubal in surprise, how the hell had he figured it out when she was still piecing things together?

He must have read the confusion on her face because he let out a chuckle, "I'm just taking a shot in the dark, something happened when you and Katya were at the bar, didn't it?"

Kristen frowned, a few things happened while she was with Katya, but she was sure he was talking about their suspect. "Yeah, so we get to the bar and I order a mocktail-"

"Which is a shame, cause the champagne tonight is on point." Emily said from out of nowhere.

"And when I told her my order," Kristen blew right past Emily's comment, "she said-and I quote- _"that's good, you don't want to be drinking alcohol right now, you need to give your liver time to recover"_ and at first I thought it was because she knew I'd been drugged on the yacht, but the remark about my liver didn't sit right." Kristen explained in a rush. "How would she know that my liver had been affected? All most people know about date rape drugs is that they make you woozy, you to pass out, and you get amnesia. You almost never hear about any other side effects."

Jubal's mind was spinning, "Unless she knew what the drink was spiked with, and knew that it would affect someone's liver."

"Right!" Kristen gestured to Dr. Cutter, "That's why I wanted to speak to Mike, I needed to know if he'd released anything that detailed what I had in my system."

"The answer is no, by the way." The other man interjected, "After the incident with the Senator's autopsy being changed, I hand delivered any findings straight to Isobel. Kristen's medical records haven't even been updated with the details of her last visit."

"So, either this girl got really lucky with a one in a million shot in the dark, or I can put these bad boys to use." Emily rummaged around in her purse and came up with a set of handcuffs.

"Do you normally carry a set of handcuffs around?" Mike asked curiously.

Emily shrugged, "Hey, I stay ready to keep from having to get ready."

Mike nodded in appreciation, "A solid philosophy."

"Anyways," Kristen dragged their attention back to the matter at hand, "I don't think we'll need to use force."

Jubal raised an eyebrow "Why not?"

"It's just a feeling, but I think she feels bad for screwing up and having me get hurt too." Jubal shook his head, but Kristen barreled on, "No, listen. We know that my being drugged was a case of the wrong place at the wrong time, right?"

"Still doesn't make it right." Jubal said.

"I know, but we don't have any evidence that she also shot the Senator, right?" At his nod, Kristen continued, "I think we're looking for two people here. It's like my uncle said, women tend to go for the less overt way to kill. Drugging is neater, it draws less attention, and with as much as Mark drinks, pretty much a sure thing."

"Okay, but where does our shooter come in, if we're going on the two person theory?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Kristen said honestly, "I'm hoping by getting the bartender alone, I can get her to admit to her part in the drugging, and then ask if she was the shooter as well. I'm pretty sure she isn't, and that will let us know for sure we need to look for a second person."

"You want to question her without backup?" Jubal's face looked downright thunderous, "That's not happening."

"I know I can get her to talk," Kristen pleaded with Jubal, "I won't leave the area, we can come right back in here if it makes you feel better."

Jubal huffed, "And have you in here alone with someone that we're all sure has drugged two people, and is at least complicit in the shooting death of someone else?"

"I can do without the sarcasm, thanks." Kristen shot back. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but her pride was taking a beating from his obvious lack of faith in her abilities.

_'Do you really think he respects you as an equal, little one?"_ Katya's words from earlier choose that moment to come roaring to the front of her mind. Kristen had brushed the other woman off in the moment, secure in the knowledge that Jubal viewed her as not only a competent partner, but a reliable agent.

Listening to him right now outright dismiss her ideas for a safe and hopefully non-violent resolution, the small seed of doubt that had sprouted earlier was now getting bigger.

"Okay here's what we're going to do-" Jubal started.

"I'm sorry, do I not get a say? I thought we were partners here." Kristen faced him head on.

The sigh that Jubal let out indicated that he was not up for arguing, "We are, but I have more field experience and right now we need one plan that's not going to tip off our suspect or put anyone in harm's way."

It wasn't a harsh rebuke, he didn't even raise his voice, but Kristen knew he was irritated with her inability to simply fall in line and cede the decisions to him. She abruptly remembered there were other people in the room when Dr. Cutter coughed discreetly.

Kristen took a deep breath, this was not the time or place to have this particular conversation, so even though it irked her to do so, she backed down and let Jubal explain his plan. She hated to admit it, but it was good. Well thought out (especially for being so last minute) and it gave everyone something to do, so the onus wouldn't rest all on Kristen to get the bartender to confess to her crimes.

"Are we all clear?" Kristen bristled at Jubal using his ASAC voice. The one that brooked no argument and said that everyone better fall in line. Emily and Mike nodded in unison before heading back out to their table. Kristen turned to follow suit but was stopped by Jubal, "Kris, are you good with the plan?"

"Yes, sir." She pasted a false smile on her face prior to exiting the room.

~~~

Their vibe was off.

Even as she laughed, smiled, and clapped at the appropriate moments, Kristen knew she was just going through the motions, and judging from Jubal's stilted movements, he was doing no better. Where once there were shared glances and teasing touches, now there was a stiffness and a seemingly wide chasm of space in between them.

It's not the fact that he pulled rank, he was the senior agent in charge after all, and he did have loads more experience with fieldwork than she did. It wasn't even the fact that his plan made more sense in the long run. It was the fact that they were on two totally different experience levels, and Kristen felt like she was constantly playing catch-up. She knew the only way to get over it was time, but would Jubal be willing to give her a chance to grow into a more competent agent? And if so, how would that affect their working relationship?

Would he ever be able to step aside and let her do things her way? Would he hold her accountable for her mistakes or try and shield her simply due to the fact that he had feelings for her? When she had gotten stabbed, it was no secret to anyone that he was thrilled to have her back to the JOC once more. Initially she knew it was because she was still recovering, but when he asked her to stay on after her convalescent leave ended, she feared that her days in the field were coming to an end.

Which was why she was so excited to have been chosen for this undercover op. At the time, she thought that it meant she was finally going to be able to be taken seriously as a field agent. However, knowing what she knew now, was her selection for this simply based on Jubal's feelings? Was this just an easy way to get her alone and play house?

Even as the thought entered her mind, Kristen pushed it away. Jubal was a lot of things, but using his rank and influence to simply have his way with her was not something that he would ever do. That was something that she knew down in her bones, yet she couldn't deny that the way he steam rolled over her earlier left a bad taste in her mouth.

Kristen took a sip of her champagne as she studied his profile while he spoke with Don. Could she really enter into a relationship with someone who didn't give equal weight to her opinions, while simultaneously having the power over her to affect her career? The need to talk about (possibly) continuing their relationship was getting more urgent by the day, and Kristen hoped that whatever agreement they would come to, it would be something that they both could live with.

_This would never have happened if she was undercover with Stuart._

Kristen tried to hide her quick snort of laughter at the thought, but judging from the looks she received from the table at large, she was unsuccessful. "Bubbles." She set down her now empty champagne flute while meeting Katya's shrewd eyes. The older woman arched an eyebrow as she pushed away from the table announcing she was going to freshen her lipstick, Kristen mirrored her action, claiming the same and followed the blonde.

On her way to the bathroom she spotted Emily and Dr. Cutter back at the bar chatting with the bartender, putting the first part of their plan in action.

Once the two women were in the bathroom Katya turned to Kristen, "What did he do?" There was a fierceness in the other woman's eyes that gave Kristen pause. Katya was a little protective of her, especially since the yacht incident, but something told Kristen to tread carefully.

"Nothing." She shook her head, "It was just a spat, we'll talk it out later." Katya said nothing, simply continued looking at Kristen, so she went on the offensive "And you got in my damn head!" She blurted out. "You're making me doubt him, or rather, us."

"Am I?" Katya gave her a pointed look, "Or was it always there, and I forced you to face it?"

Kristen made a face, "I'm not dumb, I know there are going to be issues with us being together. It will be hard, yes, but I'm willing to do the work."

"Yes, I know you will be willing, but is he?" Katya smoothed a stray lock of hair away from Kristen's face, "I've been in this world for a long time, and I've seen many young girls waste their best years on men who say they will do the work, but when the time comes, they are nowhere to be seen. I do not want that for you, you deserve to be with someone who is your equal, and will be able to grow with you. It does not feel good to be constantly playing catch up, no?" Kristen mentally flinched at Katya using the same exact phrasing that she had in describing her relationship with Jubal.

Kristen took a step back, needing a little bit of space to collect her bearings, "I appreciate the sentiment, but we'll work it out. Couples fight, weren't you just ranting about Don earlier?"

Katya scoffed and waved a hand in the air, "That is not the same as this, Don and I had an arrangement and now that his children are grown and gone, he is trying to change it because he wants to control me."

"I really don't think that's why-" Kristen tried to interject, but much like earlier Katya was on a roll.

"I explicitly told him that marriage is not something I want. I fought hard for my freedom, and I will not be chained down once more." Katya slashed a hand through the air.

"Once more?" Kristen was thrown off by the confession.

"A long time ago, before I even came to this country." Katya explained, "It did not end well, and I was left with little options." She turned blazing eyes on Kristen, "Which is why I urge you to be careful. Your Jubal is better than most men here, but I have not always spoken up in the past, or done enough, and I refuse to have another death on my conscience."

Whoa, Kristen frowned in thought as she tried to connect the dots, "You mean like with Mark and his wife?"

Katya nodded sadly, "I saw what was happening, we all saw, but she kept insisting that everything was fine. Then the bruises started appearing, and it all seemed to spiral so fast after that." She sniffed, "I could have done more, but I trusted that she would have people around her to help keep her safe."

She's got at least two people trying to avenge her. Kristen thought to herself as she comforted the other woman. "Kat, I don't know what's going to happen with me and Jubal, but I promise you, I will be smart about it. Just like you, I've worked too damn hard to get where I am just to throw it away."

"That's all I ask." Katya brought Kristen closer for a tight hug, "That and if you need help, please come to me, no one else. The other girls may have good intentions, but they go about it horribly."

"How so?"

"All sorts of stupid ideas." Katya rolled her eyes as she pulled away to fix her makeup, "One of them actually suggested that she buy a gun! Silly children, they think using a gun is just what they see on television and in the movies. They've never even been in the same room as one, much less seen the damage one can do."

Kristen froze, Katya was talking as if she had intimate knowledge of firearms. Of course if she had come to the United States during or immediately after the Bosnian War then yes, she would know the damage that guns can do.

Reaching in her purse for her lipstick, she mirrored the older woman, "Thankfully nobody took it as a serious suggestion, right?"

"Unfortunately they were all very serious" She glanced at Kristen, "I wish you had been here then, I could have used the backup for my side. No one wanted to listen to reason, so I had to show them."

_What?_ "What?"

"I took a small group to a firing range to give them an up close and personal lesson in why purchasing a firearm was a bad idea." Katya shrugged nonchalantly. "It seemed to work, the idea was never mentioned again."

Kristen's mind was swirling with all the new information she was getting. Just because the idea was never mentioned to Katya again didn't mean that someone in that group didn't take it to heart and follow through.

Feeling something building, Kristen forced out a giggle, "I would have loved to have seen that, who all was there?"

Katya tilted her head as she thought back, "Lindsey of course, a few of the other girls that I don't think you've met, Tiffany-"

Kristen was sure she heard her neck snap as she looked at Katya "Tiffany was at a gun range?" She asked incredulously. She could not picture sweet and bubbly Tiffany cocking a glock or 9 mm at anyone.

Katya let out a genuine laugh for the first time that night, "Oh yes, but at the first shot, she screamed like he was shooting directly at her and ran outside." She pursed her lips, "Jessica was there as well, and did better than expected. It was definitely not her first time with a firearm."

That news landed like a bomb in Kristen's lap. Jessica, who according to what Jubal had overheard on the yacht, had been there in the house when the Senator was shot. Jessica, who according to Katya, looked comfortable enough with a gun to be able to get off at least one shot at someone.

Especially if that someone had already been drugged and was most likely only minutes away from passing out. The strands were all coming together to weave into something coherent, but Kristen desperately needed to talk to Jessica to straighten out a few things.

~~~~

Upon leaving the bathroom, they ran into a small crowd at the entrance to the dining area. Kristen looked around for Jessica but couldn't find the other woman anywhere, she hoped that she hadn't left already.

"Hey." The whispered voice came from her right, she turned to see Emily gesturing to the hallway leading to the room that they were supposed to reconvene in when the bartender had been isolated and taken for questioning.

Kristen nodded before nudging Katya, "You should go on ahead and talk to Don, I'll hang back here for a bit." The look Katya gave her was undecipherable, but she went ahead. When Katya was out of eyesight, Kristen spun around to follow Emily. "Has she said anything?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she swept by an undercover agent that had been stationed outside to watch the door. "We can't get her to STOP talking."

When Kristen entered the room, the first thing she saw was Dr. Cutter standing awkwardly beside the bartender, who was sitting hunched over in a chair with her hands over her face. Kristen could hear the girls sobs from the doorway.

Emily closed the door behind them, "Mike asked a few questions, and she just broke down and started apologizing. We had to hurry her back here before anyone else could see what was going on."

Jubal was on the other side of the room, phone held up to his ear pacing back and forth, "Who's he talking to?"

"Isobel." Emily answered, "We need to get her out of here and into the offices for official questioning so he's trying to see who's nearest to here so it can be done fast."

At that moment, Jubal hung up his phone to address the room at large, "Looks like we're in luck, O.A will be here in a few minutes to take possession of our suspect." Upon hearing the word suspect the bartender burst into another round of tears.

"So, turns out she's Mark's dead wife's half sister, Hannah." Emily muttered under her breath, "Says he used to abuse her sister and she was convinced that he gave her the drugs she OD'd on. She's a pharmacology student and works part time in a pharmacy here, she's denied knowing anything about shooting the Senator though."

Kristen squeezed her arm in thanks before going to the weeping girl and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Hannah immediately started sprouting apologies for having harmed Kristen. Knowing that anything that was said prior to reading her her rights would be hard to hold up in court, Kristen tried to keep her from speaking too much.

All too soon there was a knock on the door, accompanied by O.A poking his head inside. Her happiness at seeing him was eclipsed by Maggie poking her head in seconds after he cleared the door. Kristen crossed the room as fast as she could in her dress to hug the other agent. "Maggie! I've missed you so much."

"Me too!" Maggie agreed, squeezing her tight. "Although it looks like you've been keeping yourself busy while I've been gone."

"Well I couldn't have you showing me up, now could I?" Kristen teased.

"Oh, so I'm not standing right here?" O.A pouted.

"Do you hear something?" Maggie asked looking around.

"Funny." O.A's hug almost lifted Kristen off her feet. As he stepped away he took her hand and twirled her causing the dress to flare out slightly, "Looking damn good, Chazal." She beamed up at him.

Jubal cleared his throat loud enough to grab their attention, "Yes, nice to have you back Maggie, but O.A we've still got a job to do."

"Of course boss." O.A winked at Kristen before going over to introduce himself to Dr. Cutter. Maggie looked confused but shrugged as she pulled out her handcuffs for their suspect. Kristen made a note to schedule a down day for both of them to just chill out and catch each other up on the last few months.

Kristen watched while Hannah was loaded up in a non descript vehicle. Maggie and O.A would be taking her back and starting her interview just to give Jubal and Kristen time to leave the place naturally and keep their cover.

Kristen wasn't even aware Jubal had his arm around her waist until Maggie cheerfully commented on it, "Wow, you two are really committed to selling this, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were really a couple." She waved as they drove away.

The ensuing silence seemed to stretch on for eternity until it was broken by Dr. Cutter, "I...uh...should go along with them." He gestured to the car in the distance, "I want to be able to listen in to see if she added anything that we didn't pick up on our tests." Emily agreed to accompany him since, 'he's my ride, anyways'.

Soon it was just the two of them standing there. Kristen didn't want to move, his hand on her waist felt nice, and in the short amount of time they had been doing this, come to feel very familiar and calming. So she threw caution to the wind and reached up to glide her hand over his and leaned back into his chest. She knew he would have no objection, and sure enough as soon as he felt her hand on his he brought his other hand up to wrap around her waist and shifted his stance so he could accept all her weight.

"I did something earlier that you didn't like, didn't I?" He asked quietly. At her nod, he dropped his head to rest along hers and brushed his lips along her bare shoulder, "Sorry."

"Don't do that." Kristen tightened her hands on his, "You don't even know what it was that I didn't like, so how can you apologize?'

"Then help me out here, Kris." He insisted, "I don't want to be one of those guys that thinks everything is okay in a relationship and come to find out it's only holding on by a thread."

"I know you don't." She turned in his arms to fully face him, "And we will talk about that, but it's gonna have to wait cause I think I may be on the trail of our shooter." She would probably never admit it to him, but watching his jaw drop in surprise felt like a victory to her.

"What...how?" Jubal look gob smacked.

Kristen laughed, "Check this out." She quickly relayed what she'd learned from Katya about Jessica on the gun range.

"So couple that with what you overheard on the yacht, we need to at least talk to her to see if she either has or bought a gun." Kristen summed up, "Although lord knows if I was being blackmailed into staying with someone like Mark I'd be tempted to pump a shell or two into him while he's sleeping."

Jubal chuckled, "You've said that before."

"Yeah cause I really mean it."

"If we ask her about whether or not she has a gun, then we'll have to break our cover." Jubal warned, "there's no other way to ask about that night without giving away what it is that we're looking for."

"Dammit." Kristen swore under her breath. "I think we should risk it." She took a moment to gather her thoughts, "When the murder happened, no one interviewed her because there was no need to, there was no obvious connection between her and the Senator. If she isn't the shooter, then maybe she saw who did it or can give us more information to go on." She paused and a wicked smile crossed her face, "As an added bonus, maybe she can tell us what has Mark so freaked out and we can use that to lock his ass up somewhere."

Jubal grinned down at her, "Smart and devious, how did I get so lucky?"

"You're on board with this?" Kristen asked nervously, "You don't think I'm blowing our cover for nothing?"

Jubal made a face, "No, I'm good with this. It makes sense, and I trust your judgment, you know that." His expression cleared, "Oh, I get it." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "I guess I did kind of run right over you back in there. I didn't mean to, I just didn't want you throwing yourself at the front lines again."

"We're gonna have problems if we can't trust each other to know our limitations. Especially if I'm going to be in the field more." Kristen said quietly, studying the way he swallowed nervously. "But we can table that for now, right now we need to get Jess. We should also call work and let them know we're gonna need another interrogation room." She started to pull away, but only took one step before Jubal pulled her back against his body and covered her lips with his.

There was no hesitation in Kristen as she grasped his lapels to pull him closer. She knew they still had a lot to discuss, not to mention a murderer to catch, but she was going to take whatever little bit of joy she could in the meantime.

She was seconds from saying screw it and finding an empty room when their interlude was interrupted, "Oh there you are! I just knew I'd find you two snuggle bunnies cozied up somewhere."

Jubal broke off the kiss and groaned into Kristen's neck while she fought to contain her giggles. "Hi George, to what do we owe the pleasure."

"Speaking of pleasure." Jubal muttered into her neck. Kristen slapped his side lightly, "Behave."

"You two are cute enough to sweeten my tea, but right now I need you come help me out with a little problem."

Jubal lifted his head, "What problem?"

~~~~~

"He's been drinking like a fish all night, and I think he's on the devils dandruff too." George explained as they hurried inside. "I managed to keep him away from everyone else, but he is spun up about somethin and is not listening to anybody."

"Is Jessica with him?" Kristen asked. This would be the perfect time to get her alone to talk.

"Yes, she's the one who came to me for help, but I think she was looking for you Mr. Big Shot FBI man." George opened a door to reveal Mark splayed out across a couch. Judging by his demeanor, he was obviously incredibly inebriated, riled up, and looking for a fight. His eyes swung towards the door as it opened and a sneer crossed his lips, "I see you've found the boy scout. Come on, be a man and have a drink with me." He spotted Kristen standing slightly behind Jubal and his sneer changed to a leer, "You'll have a drink with me, won't you honey? Come sit on daddy's lap."

"Ugh, I am never ever calling you that." Kristen said lowly to Jubal.

"Don't worry, I'll never ask you to." He said just as quietly.

Kristen spotted Jessica standing in a corner of the room with her arms crossed. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine!" Mark yelled out, "didn't I tell you to go get me another drink?" He spat at Jessica.

"You can barely stand, Mark" Jubal jumped in, "I think you should call it a night, c'mon I'll take you home." Jubal moved to grab his arm, but Mark yanked it away. "Fuck you, Special Agent Valentine. I got here on my own and I'm gonna leave on my own. Let's go Jess." Kristen breathed a sigh of relief when the other woman didn't move. Thank god someone was working with some common sense.

Mark's eyes narrowed at her lack of movement, "I said, let's go." Instead of rising his voice had gotten quieter, which was somehow more terrifying to Kristen.

"You even attempt to get behind the wheel of a vehicle and I'll arrest your ass myself." Jubal threatened.

"Because you never did the same damn thing, huh boy scout? You never had a few and drove, hell you never had a few and went to work armed?" Mark swayed and pointed drunkenly at Jubal when he stayed quiet, "yeah that's what I fucking thought. You got no room to talk Valentine, so shut your ass up and get out, I'm taking my girl home."

Kristen knew hell would freeze over before she let Mark come anywhere near Jessica, and not just because they still needed to question her. She could hear Katya's words from earlier about not doing enough bouncing around in her head. "You can talk to her when you sober up" Kristen decided, "we'll take her home tonight."

"I don't remember asking you a goddamned thing, bitch. You always-" whatever he was about to say was cut off by one of George's fists making contact with his jaw. Everyone in the room watched as Mark dropped like a stone.

"I apologize for getting physical, but I just could not stand to hear him talk for one more minute." George examined his hand, "that son of a gun ruined my manicure."

Jubal reached into his pocket and pulled out their valet stub, "You can take her home, I'll stay and deal with this."

"Are you sure?" Kristen bit her lip, Jubal was trusting her to talk to Jessica and get her to open up enough to hopefully find a lead on their shooter.

"Yeah," Jubal crossed the room in a few strides and cupped her face in his hands. "Drive safe, I'll see you at home." He dropped a quick kiss on her lips and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "now go work your magic."

"See you at home." She echoed, forcing down the swell of emotion that came from that simple sentence.

Deciding to forgo saying goodbye to anyone, Kristen hustled a silent Jessica out the front and before too long, they were on their way.

"Where am I going?" Kristen asked. When she received no answer, she chanced a glance at her passenger. Jessica was sitting quietly with her fists clenched. "Jess?"

"I want to tell you something."

~~~~

Interviewing someone in the JOC while wearing a literal ball gown was not something that Kristen ever thought she'd be doing but, here she was. She and Jessica were set up in the conference room with Isobel joining in. Jessica started talking about Mark's embezzling and where they could find the evidence, but Isobel cut her off before she got too far.

"I'm sure our white collar division will be happy to hear about all that, but that's not why you're here right now." Isobel pulled out the file that contained pictures of the Senator's dead body,

Jessica's face grew ashen as she looked at the pictures, "What are...why are you showing me these?"

Kristen scooted closer, "We know you were there the night Senator Marshall was murdered" Jessica shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but Kristen held up a hand, "Jubal overheard you and Mark on the yacht talking about it. Something about him having pictures of you standing over the dead body?"

She let out a bitter laugh, "That self centered asshole."

Isobel leaned closer, "Are you talking about Mark?"

"Both of them!" She threw up her hands in exasperation, "Marshall was supposed to be helping me get out from underneath Mark's thumb. Mark figured out I was the one that hooked his wife up with my dealer. I had no idea he was selling her the hard stuff, though. I thought it was just weed and maybe a few pills. You know she died of an overdose, right?"

Kristen nodded, "Yeah, we know."

"Well Mark said that with me being the one who introduced them, I could be like an accessory or something to her murder, but he could keep my name out of it if I did a few favors for him." She snorted, "I should have just taken my chances with the cops."

"Marshall somehow figured out what Mark was doing with me and offered me immunity if I testified against Mark when he was brought up on embezzling charges. All I had to do was find some damn video first." She closed her eyes briefly, "Of course I jumped at it, figured having a Senator go to bat for me would count more in court than just some ordinary rich guy."

"What happened that night?" Isobel pressed.

"Mark's great idea was to basically loan me out to Marshall, get in good with him and then ask about whatever evidence he had that proves Mark was embezzling. That night I was supposed to go over and basically fuck it out of him. The most I got out of him before the shooting started was that it was saved in several places, including on a disc stashed away on the yacht as a backup."

"Did you see the shooter?" Kristen asked. Jessica nodded and took a deep breath, "It was this guy that we met a while ago when we went to the gun range."

Kristen fought to keep her triumphant scream of joy inside, her hunch had paid off in a big way.

Jessica went on to explain that when the group had their outing to the range, one of the instructors had taken a liking to Lindsey and spent a lot more time with her than anyone else. Afterwards Lindsey had confided in Jessica about wanting to leave Mark but was terrified, so Jessica had convinced the other woman to keep going back to the range on her own to get more practice just in case she ever needed to use a weapon to defend herself against her husband.

Jessica paused, "I should probably tell you that I did have other motives for encouraging Lindsey to keep going to the range. I was screwing Mark pretty regularly at this point and the more she was gone, the more time we spent together. I knew he was arrogant and a bit of a dick, but I had no idea what he was really like until Lindsey was dead."

"Sounds like this guy at the range was really into Lindsey." Kristen urged her to continue.

"He was damn near obsessed." Jessica agreed, "Whenever I would go alone, all he would talk about was Lindsey and how she needed to leave her husband, and how he'd treat her right, and how he'd never lay a finger on her."

"He must have taken her death pretty hard." Isobel said gently.

"I don't know what he was like immediately after, I don't even know when he found out, but when I saw him that night," she shuddered in remembrance, "he was furious. Screaming about how Mark never deserved someone like Lindsey and that it wasn't fair that she was dead and he was going to make Mark pay for her death."

"Wait, he was saying all this to the Senator?" Kristen clarified. She reached out to grab the folder with the pictures of the slain man, "I never realized before now that they do kinda look alike."

"And if someone was running on rage and not thinking straight…." Isobel added thoughtfully, "It's possible that he mistook one man for the other."

"Okay, say that's true, and he shot the wrong man, he would definitely know it by now, right?" Kristen mused, "News of the Senators death was all over the news, even now it's still brought up by people simply due to the fact that it's still unsolved. He has to know that he got the wrong guy, so why hasn't he tried again?" She turned to Jessica, "you said he was obsessed with Lindsey, and that he blamed Mark for her OD, right?" At the other woman's nod, Kristen continued, "Then why hasn't he tried again? When Hannah missed her target, she tried at least one more time, so why hasn't this guy?"

"Or maybe he has and it just hasn't registered as attacks because he used different means." Isobel said slowly as she addressed Jessica, "Have there been any out of the ordinary things that's happened lately? Any overly aggressive drivers, or anyone attempt to gain unauthorized entry to Mark's home?"

At the mention of Mark's home, Kristen felt her blood run cold, Jubal was taking Mark home tonight. Without any backup due to the extra agents all being recalled back to the JOC to assist Kristen and the team with their suspects.

She jumped up from her seat, "What's his name? We need to get that information out right now. Jubal is taking Mark home with no backup, our perp could be waiting for just this opportunity."

"Ryan Donnelly."

Without saying another word, Isobel pushed away from the table and headed out of the conference room to the open floor of the JOC. She pitched her voice to be heard over the various people gathered, "Okay listen up people, we need to track down a Ryan Donnelly. He is now our number one suspect in the murder of Senator Marshall, and is currently out roaming free on the streets. He's employed at at gun range, so he is to be considered armed and dangerous."

While Isobel handed out orders to various people, Kristen hunted for her phone, the urge to hear Jubal's voice was getting stronger by the minute.

"Kris, you looking for this?" O.A tossed her phone to her while he was slipping on his jacket. He and Maggie were going to Ryan's place of employment to see if he was there and get more background info on him.

"Thanks!" She called out as they hurried away. "Please pick up, please pick up." She chanted softly as she listened to his phone ring on the other end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case finally comes to an end. Jubal and Kristen move forward with their relationship.....or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ummm, the U.S went crazy and I decided to work on this to distract myself from the idiocy. Take note of the rating increase!

"Are you sure you want to handle this alone?" George asked as he and Jubal studied the prone body splayed out in the back of Mark's monstrous SUV. "It's no problem for me to follow you and bring you home right after we drop him on his front step." He leaned in closer, "I would say drop his ass out on the street, but lucky for him I'm a Christian, bless his heart."

"Thanks George, but I've got it handled." Jubal patted him on the shoulder.

George cocked an eyebrow "You're not concerned about him accusing you of being the one who laid hands on him? I can't imagine that would go over too well with your bosses."

"Shit." He rubbed a hand over his face in frustration, he was right. Mark was definitely someone that wouldn't want to admit that he got knocked out by someone like George, even though it was pretty well known that George had been a top rate boxer back in his day and could still hold his own.

Plus, he did not want to piss off Isobel.

He would need her help if he and Kristen wanted to really give their budding relationship the time to flourish. He knew that he wouldn't be able to be her direct supervisor anymore, she would have to be transferred to another ASAC, and possibly moved to another shift, but both of those things were preferable to one of them having to be forced out of the office altogether.

Which would be a shame because they worked really well together. In the times when Jubal was really honest with himself (and would never utter a word of it out loud) he would say he was glad Kristen was only in the field for a short while. He would never celebrate her getting stabbed and coming so close to dying, but he won't deny that he jumped at the chance to have her back right under his wing.

And oh, maybe that way of thinking is what Kristen recoiled from earlier.

"Jubal?" He was snapped out of his musings by George's voice. "I don't mean to rush you, but I figure it's best to get him out of here before people start leaving."

Jubal reached into his pocket for his phone, "You're right, I'll call Don, I'm sure you want to get back and salvage what's left of your night."

"Oh honey, my night is already shot to shit." George huffed, "That buffoon there has been gnawing my ear off all night about how he's sure he's being followed and someone is out to get him."

Jubal's fingers halted, "He thought someone was following him?"

George leaned in closer to Jubal, even though the only people around them at the moment were the valets, "If you ask me, he's been indulging in too much of the devil's powder." He tapped a nostril. "I've heard it can make you as paranoid as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

Jubal was sure that was true, fortunately for him, his addiction of choice had always been alcohol. He was thankful everyday that he had never strayed any further. He's not sure where he'd be if he'd ever started with drugs. He couldn't afford to be that paranoid while on duty.

But even a stopped clock is right twice a day.

Because there was someone after Mark, he just didn't know who it was. And if it had gotten obvious enough that Mark noticed, then whomever was after him was getting bolder. It would only be a matter of time before one of the attempts succeeded.

His hesitation in agreeing with the other man's assessment did not go unnoticed, "Lord above, please don't say he's speaking the truth?"

Stalling for time, Jubal held up a hand to stave off the other man while he spoke on the phone with Don, asking him to come out and help with a little issue that he was dealing with. However when he hung up and slipped the phone into his jacket pocket, George didn't hesitate to resume his earlier questioning. "Someone's after Mark?"

Jubal knew he had to try and keep up his cover, so he settled for only part of the truth. He rubbed the back of his neck as he made a show of looking around to see who was near, "Well, when I thought Mark had roofied Kristen, I wanted to throw the book at the asshole, so we tested the contents of her stomach as well as the alcohol that he gave her. Turns out that it really wasn't his fault, his drink had been tampered with."

"Oh my stars…" George's mouth drops in a perfect O.

"Yeah, it was spiked enough to drop an elephant in its tracks. I know nobody hated Kristen enough to do that to her, so the only other solution was that it was meant for Mark." Jubal finished.

"That's why the yacht is still with the FBI." George said in relief, "I was wondering about that, I was starting to get suspicious that something else was going on."

_'What the hell else are you hiding?'_ Jubal wanted to ask, but figured that could wait for another time. "Yes, sorry I couldn't say anything earlier. I didn't want whoever it was to get wind that we're looking into it."

"Well a few more things make a lot more sense now." George nodded to himself.

"Like what?"

"Like how Mark isn't walking around here with any broken bones. Remember, I was there when we found them in the library." George shook his head, "I thought you were going to kill Mark."

"So did I." Jubal said truthfully. Seeing Kristen lying lifeless on the ground was something that haunted his dreams, even now.

"So to go from that, to greeting him cordially tonight was strange. I'm sure you've been told of the rumors that have been swirling around."

Jubal rolled his eyes, "Yes, I've heard a few. Don't get me wrong, I don't want him anywhere near Kristen, but now that I know he's being targeted, I can't sit back and do nothing. Not when someone else could get hurt by mistake again."

"Well, isn't that just downright heroic." George patted him on his shoulder, "You're a regular John Wayne."

Jubal choked out a laugh, but before he could properly reply Don was exiting the building, Katya a step behind, and Tiffany bringing up the rear of their little group. He groaned as he saw the three approach, he'd really only wanted Don to help, but admittedly hadn't taken into consideration that Katya would be tagging along.

"What's the problem?" Don asked, always one to cut straight to the point.

George pointed inside the vehicle where Mark's prone form was just visible, "Jubal needs a little help getting Mr. Party All The Time home."

"Is he sleeping?" Tiffany asked curiously, peering inside the vehicle.

George waved a hand airily, "No sugar, I had to knock him flat on his ass, he was going on and on, and I couldn't listen to him one more moment."

"Georgie!" Tiffany flew to his side and began to inspect him, "You don't have a scratch on you!"

"Of course not!" He answered indignantly, "If there's one thing I know how to do is throw a punch." He held out his hands, "But we will be needing a spa day, I messed up my manicure."

"I told you to get the extra sealing top coat!" Tiffany scolded. The two broke off and began bickering amongst themselves, not realizing the other three in attendance were giving them various looks of bewilderment.

Don was the first to recover, "Alright" he turned back to Jubal "Do you want me to follow you-wait, where's Kristen?"

"She's taking Jessica home." Jubal answered.

"Did he put his hands on her?" Katya asked darkly. She didn't specify which 'she' she was talking about, but Jubal didn't think it would matter if he said either woman at this point.

"No, he never got near either one of them." Jubal looked around, concerned that soon someone would come by to inquire why they were standing around aimlessly. "We should really be going."

"We'll follow." George stated, already turning to the valet to request his car be brought around.

"No, that's not-" Jubal started to protest.

"We will follow." The other man was resolute.

"Okay." Jubal relented as he circled the vehicle and hopped into the driver's seat. After a quick conversation, Don opened the backseat door and helped Katya in before hopping in the front passenger seat.

Jubal glanced in the rearview mirror at the icy blonde, "If he starts to come to or makes any sudden moves-"

"I can handle a drunk." The smirk she sent his way left Jubal hoping that Mark did stay knocked out for the duration of the ride. He wasn't looking forward to having to explain any excess bruising or other ailments that she would inflict on him.

"So, what's this really about?" Don asked once they were underway, "You could have just had someone take him home, and after what happened with Kristen, I'm having a hard time buying that you're letting bygones be bygones."

Jubal sighed, trust his sharp minded friend to zero in on what was not being said. "Unfortunately, I have to be the better person and keep an eye on Mark." He gave the other occupants a brief rundown of his conversation with George, sticking with the same half truths.

"So you're going to appoint yourself his bodyguard until you figure out who's targeting him?" Don scoffed, "Good luck with that, that man is hated by many."

Jubal shrugged, "I'm really only concerned with one person right now."

* * *

Upon arriving at Mark's house, Katya and Tiffany held the doors open as George strode ahead, turning on lights and directing them to the expansive living room. Jubal and Don wrestled the still knocked out man inside, Jubal would have been concerned, but he was pretty sure Mark was just sleeping off whatever he was on at this point. Once they got him on the couch, Don glanced at Jubal "What now?"

"I should call my partner to see if he can swing by and keep an eye on the place for a bit until I can head home and change." Jubal reached for his phone, but remembered it was in his jacket pocket, which he had taken off to make it easier to carry Mark inside the house. "I'll be right back."

He had one message on his phone from Isobel that simply told him that Kristen had indeed gotten Jessica to talk, and that they would brief him when he checked in. Deciding to leave that for later, he called Stuart to see if he could swing by. Luckily, Stuart wasn't too far out, and agreed to come by so Jubal could head into work to see what new information they had been given.

Relieved that soon he'd be able to at least hand off Mark for a bit, he started walking back inside. He was a little surprised that Kristen herself hadn't tried to call or message him, but she was probably wrapped up in interviewing Jessica.

This case was coming to an end fast, and if Jubal were honest, he wouldn't mind the wrap up taking a little longer than usual. He and Kristen were due (overdue even) for an honest conversation about what they each wanted and how to go about achieving those things.

He wondered if it was too soon to suggest a long weekend away, just the two of them…

"JUBAL!"

Tiffany's scream shattered the peaceful night, followed closely by the unmistakable sound of gunfire.

Racing inside he swore to himself as he remembered that his weapon was inside his vehicle...that vehicle Kristen had taken. His best bet would be to get everyone to a safe spot and call for backup.

He found the group huddled together on the ground. Katya was frantically pawing at Don while he was splayed out on the ground. Jubal watched in horror as the red spot on his white shirt grew bigger. "What happened?"

"He shot Don!" Tiffany shrieked as George tried to calm her down.

"Where did he go?" George gestured to somewhere inside the house and Jubal strode to the fireplace and retrieved a poker, it wasn't a gun, but it would have to do until at least Stuart got there. He ordered George to call the police as he advanced into the halls of the darkened house.

He was just entering what looked like a study when he heard a gun cocking from somewhere in the room. "FBI!" He called out, hoping to deter whomever was inside from shooting. His call was answered by a bullet embedding itself into the wall by his head. "Goddammit." He hit the ground and waited until he heard the click symbolizing the gun was out of ammunition and that reloading was happening, then he charged.

The unknown gunman obviously hadn't expected him to do that, enabling Jubal to get in one good swing with the poker. He felt the hard metal connect with something, and the gun clattered to the ground. "I said, I'm FBI!" Jubal repeated. "Stop fighting!" Jubal took a punch to the face for that. He swung the poker again and connected with the assailants knee, causing him to go down with a yell.

"He killed her!" The man shouted, "It should be him dead, not her!" He swung a leg and caught Jubal in the sternum. Jubal felt the breath leave his lungs at the impact, he was definitely too old for this shit.

"I need to do this for her!" The man was still talking while scrambling around for the fallen firearm. "He used and abused her, where was the fucking FBI then?"

Jubal spotted the gun the same time the unknown man did, and both scrambled to retrieve it. In the ensuing scuffle, Jubal ended up on his back with the gunman perched over him. Years of training and muscle memory had him shifting to the side just in time to avoid being shot.

A little disoriented and a LOT pissed off at this point, Jubal reached up to try and gain control of the gun. He was well aware he was losing when more shots rang out and for a moment he was sure he was hit somewhere. Stuart's face appeared above him, and not for the first time in their long careers, Jubal could have kissed the man for his perfect timing.

* * *

"Jubal!"

He barely had time to steel himself before his arms were suddenly full of a clearly worried Kristen. She had changed out of the gorgeous gown she had worn to the gala and now looked more like the woman that he saw on a daily basis. He wanted to sweep her up into his arms, but he was extremely cognizant of the fact that they were on the main floor of the JOC. He held onto their hug as long as he could without hopefully drawing too much attention.

"Are you okay?" She must have felt him flinch as she slid her arms around his waist. She pulled back to inspect him closely, biting her lip as she took in his disheveled appearance and slightly bruised face.

"He got in a few lucky shots, that's all." He tried to reassure her. Kristen's gaze was still fixed on his bruised cheek, "I should have been there."

"I'm glad you weren't." He responded truthfully. Kristen frowned, but said nothing as Stuart approached.

"I get nothing for saving his bacon?" He held out his arms and Kristen laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Jubal watched as she lifted herself on her tip toes to whisper something in his ear.

"Yeah?" Stuart leaned back, and at Kristen's nod, his face split into a wide grin, "see this is why you're my favorite."

Their laughter was cut short as Isobel strode into the room and beckoned for Jubal and Kristen to follow her. Jubal absently placed a hand on Kristen's lower back as she walked ahead of him, only removing it when O.A coughed discreetly into his fist and made a show of glancing down as they passed him in the hall.

Clearly they weren't fooling anyone anymore.

Isobel wasted no time in letting them know that although Don had been shot in the shoulder, he was doing fine and would make a full recovery. Jubal nodded at that, he would have to make time to swing by and see him.

Isobel also filled Jubal in what Jessica had revealed and told them both that she had made a positive identification that the man who attacked Jubal was indeed the same man that she had seen on the night the Senator was shot.

Jubal felt the thrum in his chest that signified the successful completion of a case. This would be a big win for the FBI and would allow both he and Kristen to pretty much choose where they wanted to go job wise if they wanted out of the JOC.

He tried to ignore the look that Isobel sent him while she mentioned the last part. He knew he wasn't fooling her, but before anything happened, or any moves were requested, he and Kristen needed to talk.

Isobel released them for the night, but wanted them back first thing in the morning to begin the case wrap up, so they both agreed to table their talk until later.

* * *

The next week was hectic for both of them, most of their days were spent tying up loose ends, and handling all the paperwork associated with the end of a case. They made sure to visit Don in the hospital and when he was finally released, they all went out for dinner as well.

The true end point came when the murder case was officially closed, and they were given the okay to end their charade. Everything they borrowed had to be returned, the vehicles, jewels, fancy clothes.

It also meant that they would have to move out of the place they both had taken to calling home.

Jubal got the word when he was out in Westchester with his kids. He had missed spending time with them while he was on the case and Sam was gracious enough to let him stay the weekend. Although he's sure it was less about the kids, and more about wanting to know about his possible new relationship. He managed to hold her off temporarily, citing the need to get his thoughts straight before saying anything.

Oddly enough, he hadn't heard from Kristen the entire time he was with his kids. Normally she would have at least texted him a quick "good morning" or "good night", but it had been radio silence for a few days on her end. He sent a quick text asking where she was, and got a picture in response. It was a picture of Kristen's room, his heart clenched at seeing that it was almost completely empty.

He sent back a quick _I'm on my way_ and drove a little faster.

"Kris?"

"Back here!" She called out, voice echoing in the almost empty house. He was confused when he found her room empty, but couldn't contain his smile when he found her in his room sitting on his bed.

She shrugged, "My room is all packed up."

Easing out of his coat he sat next to her, "I'm definitely not complaining."

Her smile was tinged with sadness, "I'm going to miss it here." She ran a hand down his arm and linked her fingers with his.

"Ditto." He said softly, pulling her closer to him. "Kris, we should-"

"Kiss me."

Jubal paused, "Don't you want to talk about-"

Kristen shook her head, "Not yet, I don't want to talk about that right now. Right now, I just want you to kiss me."

Jubal was helpless to resist, "Yes ma'am." He leaned over and covered her mouth with his. He held nothing back this time, wanting her to know just how much he wanted her.

Kristen didn't shy away from it, on the contrary, she met him kiss for kiss. Swinging a leg over, she straddled him on the bed and pressed him backwards to lie flat on his back.

Jubal went willingly, loving the feeling of her body on his. This was what he'd daydreamed about, what he'd tried to steer himself away from wanting, to no avail.

Kristen abruptly sat up and before Jubal could say anything, she whipped off her shirt and reached back to undo her bra. He followed suit by ridding himself of his own shirt and quickly flipping them on the bed so he hovered over her. Jubal pressed kisses into the soft skin of her neck and shoulders, working his way down her body until he reached her breasts. Groaning softly he let himself take his time worshipping each breast while Kristen fisted her hands in his hair.

He slid a hand down to the button on her jeans, "Can I?"

Kristen nodded fervently, "Yes, yes."

He abandoned her breasts and busied himself in unzipping and removing her jeans and underwear. He buried his face in between her legs, getting lost in the taste and feel of her, not coming up until Kristen was trembling under his hands.

Jubal sat up on his knees, drinking in the sight of Kristen splayed out on the bed, chest heaving as she fought to get her breathing under control. "Come here." She beckoned for him to come closer.

He blanketed her body with his, relishing in the feeling of her legs wrapped around him as she tugged his face down to meet hers. Their kisses started off easy, but soon Kristen started rolling her hips against his, "why are you still wearing pants?" She mumbled while mouthing at his jaw.

Pulling away briefly to fully undress, Jubal soon returned to his new favorite spot. Hitching one of Kristen's legs higher around his waist, he slid inside her slowly watching for any sign of discomfort. Kristen tightened her hold on him and arched her back to welcome him deeper.

Jubal bit his lip to hold in his satisfied groan. Kristen felt like heaven around him and he already knew he wanted to do this again and again. As many times as she (and his body) would allow.

Kristen moaned beneath him, "Jubal, move." She tightened around him to spur him on, and Jubal took that as his cue to move. His first few thrusts were exploratory, trying to find the right angle to make her light up. When he found it, he exulted in the way Kristen clenched down around him and raked her nails down his back as he stroked into her.

She closed her eyes as she came apart in his arms, mouth open in a wordless scream. Jubal buried his face in her shoulder as he reached his peak and thought that for at least one moment, everything in his world was right.

Kristen moaned as he eased out of her warmth and curled into his side as he settled next to her on the bed. Both were still breathing harshly, luxuriating in their afterglow. Jubal's mind was pleasantly blank, his only thought was of how he could potentially have this very scenario play out again.

Kristen trailed a hand over his torso, "Before we leave, there's something that I've been wanting to do ever since we got here."

Jubal huffed out a laugh, "That wasn't it?"

"No." She poked his side with a finger, "I mean, yes, but not just that." She pulled away, wrapping herself up in his sheet and swatting at his attempts to keep her close, "Give me a few minutes, then come into my bathroom." She swept out of the room with a smirk on her face.

Jubal flopped back on the bed and briefly closed his eyes just to revel in the moment. After a minute he rolled over and opened his nightstand to retrieve the velvet box he'd stashed there. He'd wanted to wait a while to surprise her with it, but this seemed like the perfect time. Not bothering to cover up, he left the room to go find out what Kristen had planned.

Only to stop in his tracks at the sight before him. Kristen was submerged in her expansive bathtub with the bubbles almost overflowing the edge. The only light in the room came from a few candles that were strategically lit to give the room a warm glow. The candles only amplified the atmosphere and made it possible for him to step around the discarded sheet and make his way to the edge of the tub, warily glancing at the floor to ceiling windows that flanked the tub.

Kristen laughed "Don't worry, the windows are tinted, remember?" She scooted aside to make room for him, "Get in."

He placed the box on the ground within easy reach and climbed in behind her, nearly groaning in pleasure at the temperature. Kristen settled against his chest, and for a moment they sat in silence admiring the view outside the windows.

"So you've been wanting to do this ever since we moved in here?"

Kristen hummed as he circled his arms around her waist underwater, "I've been wanting to do this ever since I saw the picture of this place." She corrected him playfully. "What were you holding when you came in?"

"Hmm? Oh." He brought the box up to hand over to Kristen. "I just wanted to give you something to remember this time by" He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "and because I saw how much you liked wearing it."

Kristen gasped as she opened the jewelry box to see the bracelet nestled inside. Jubal had taken great care to ensure it was the same quality as the borrowed pieces they were lent during their operation. "Oh my God, Jubal." She shook her head, "I thought you already gave away the borrowed jewelry?"

"I did." He took the bracelet from her to fasten it around her wrist. "This is from me." Lifting her wrist he pressed a kiss to her pulse point, "I know we still have a lot to discuss, especially work wise, but I just want you to know that I am committed to working with you on us. If that means that I have to be transferred to another division, or step down entirely as ASAC, then I'm willing to do it."

Kristen was silent for a beat then turned abruptly to face him, eyes wide "Jubal, I can't ask you to give up your position!"

He lifted a shoulder in a lazy shrug, "I'm not saying I'm going to volunteer, but if it came down to it, I wouldn't have a problem not being the boss anymore."

He kept his expression open as Kristen's eyes bored into him, as if trying to detect any lies. Suddenly she surged forward, capturing his lips with hers while maneuvering herself around to sit astride him, all the while not breaking their kiss. Jubal groaned out loud as she eagerly welcomed him back into her body, water and bubbles splashing over the rim of the tub onto the floor.

* * *

When Jubal awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find himself alone in bed. The night before, Kristen had all but wrapped herself around him before falling asleep. "Kris?" He called out, hoping that she just stepped away momentarily.

Dragging himself out of bed he threw on some clothes and went to look for Kristen. Her bedroom and bathroom were both empty, whatever last bit of items that had been there yesterday were gone with no sign that anyone had lived there at all.

He continued his search as unease started to settle in his stomach, it was extremely quiet….too quiet. He knew from experience that although Kristen tried, being stealthy is not one of her strong points. His worst fears were confirmed when he made his way into the kitchen.

Sitting in the middle of the table was the bracelet that he had given her last night along with a note and what looked like official papers from work. Jubal sat heavily in one of the chairs and picked up the note.

_Jubal, I'm sorry for sneaking out, but I know if I have to say this in person, I won't be able to get the words out. As much as I love your gift, I can't accept it. We've both been living in a fantasy world these past few months, and now it's time to come back to reality. I can't and won't let you derail your career because of me, and I know it will be horrible to try and work alongside you after all of this, so I've applied for a transfer and it was granted a few days ago. I don't regret our time together, I just wish it were under different circumstances so we could continue our relationship without having to alter anyone's career. Thank you for all you've given me, Kristen._

Jubal snatched up the remaining papers on the table, "What the hell?" He stared in disbelief at Isobel's signature authorizing a transfer for Kristen to a unit somewhere in Dallas, Texas.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an idea on Tumblr, and I was encouraged to go for it. I'm not sure how long this will be, so I guess we'll all be surprised!


End file.
